Teardrops
by Laurelineriva
Summary: After the 20th century Hades war, all Gold saints were resurrected and were back to Sanctuary. Follow the love lives of certain saints, through their happiness and despair. Contains rape, M-preg. You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**Warnings : **yaoi, rape (although I have tried not to go very detail on it), M-preg. Should there be more in later chapters, I will warn you accordingly.

**Summary : **After the 20th century Hades war, all Gold saints were resurrected and were back to Sanctuary. Follow the love lives of certain saints, through their happiness and despair.

**A/N : **So this story took place after the war. I have tried to make the characters based on the manga/anime, added with some OOC-ness, hope it won't strained too much. Also English is not my first language, so if anyone kind enough to be my beta, please let me know J Forgive me for any mistakes I made.

**Prologue**

**_Teardrop on the fire_**

**_Fearless on my breath_**

**_~ Massive Attack ~_**

It was late at night as Mu stood in his kitchen in the living quarter inside his temple. He was brewing some tea, which he would drink just before he went to bed. For the last few months it had become his habit, as the herbal tea he drank gave him so much comfort and calmness which enabled him to sleep more contently, releasing him from all distress he experienced through the day.

The day started just fine, just like any other day for the past six months. Six months ago, after the Hades War, all the Gold Saints had been resurrected by their Goddess Athena, as she thought that they had not prepared of too much lost. All Gold Saints died during the battle and Sanctuary hadn't been prepared with their replacements yet. Half of the place was totally ruined, all temples were so empty without their respected guardians and the Goddess badly needed any help she could get. So with her mighty ability and lots of miracles she borrowed from her father the Mighty Zeus, she had resurrected them all, the Great Pope Shion and Saga's twin brother Kanon included, and restored them to each of their task and respected temples.

All of them had accepted their faith, glad to be given a second chance in life, embracing it with everything they had. They had wasted no time in rebuilding the Holy Place and within six months, with extra efforts from everyone, Sanctuary was back, all in its holiness and magnificent glory.

The war was over and Hades was defeated, and while readying themselves waiting for the next threat, Mu and his revived comrades were living cozily enough. Saori had actually released them from any duty, allowing them to go anywhere they wished, giving them time to heal and rest as the compensation from losing their lives during the battle. She would only call them again should there was a real threat coming their way.

Mu was seriously contemplated on leaving. He thought of going back to Jamir to be with Kiki, his disciple whom he had left there since the battle had begun. But on a second thought, no one had left yet, with an exception of Deathmask who was seeking a temporary solitude in his origin country Italy, and Mu just didn't have a heart yet to leave his fellow saints, those who had proved themselves worthy of being called Golden Warriors during the war. All of them, even Saga, had won his respect and he found himself cherishing the time he currently had with his friends. Jamir could wait, there was still plenty of time to go back.

And so his and the other's days in Sanctuary usually was filled with the usual duties of Gold Saints, helping those Silver or Bronze saints to observe the training's progress of the army or trainee saints, and assisting the Pope, who sometimes gave them some missions outside of the country. These things meant nothing compared to the war they all had been through, it was only like a walk in the park, and so everyone seemed content with their new life. For once they could experience life at a much lower speed, without too much worry of getting to die very soon, and being a person who adored peace so much, Mu thought that life surely never could get better than this.

The tea was done and he was ready to sip at it, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. The Tibetan beauty raised his head, brows almost kneaded in slight confusion. It wasn't very likely someone would visit him in this time of hour, but then maybe one of his fellow need something urgently. He surely couldn't say no to that, and with that the Aries saint walked to his door and reached the handle. He had wished to see maybe it was Aldebaran, Shaka Or Aiolia, three of whom he was closed to, standing at the door. But as he opened it, it turned out that he was wrong, and his face shook up with clear astonishment.

"Saga?"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ss

Outside of Pisces temple, Kanon and Aphrodite were standing at the top of the stairs, chattering in low voices.

The Pisces saint had just finished with his duty, still clad in his Pisces golden armor, his helmet was clutched under his left arm. He was on his way back to his temple, when he passed the Gemini temple and Kanon came out calling to him.

The blue haired beauty chuckled at something Kanon had just said. After the Hades war and all of them had been resurrected, it was true that Kanon was no longer an evil man he once was. Instead he had turned into a kind man, with an undoubted loyalty to the Goddess Athena. His allegiance to Sanctuary had been proven during the battle, and thus Athena had taken him to be her personal guard, an extra addition to the other twelve Gold saints. Saga had welcomed him and allowed his brother to stay in the Gemini temple, as he once was said, intending to mend the previous broken relationship between them.

They were still talking when suddenly Aphrodite detected a familiar cosmos approaching. He tensed and turned his head slightly, just in time to see.. there it was, the source of his uneasiness for the last few weeks, coming out of the shadows of the trees, climbing the stairs in their direction. He could feel his fists were clenched on its own, as the man grew nearer and finally halted just in front of him and Kanon.

"Good evening," the heavy voice of Capricorn Shura greeted them, "Kanon, Aphrodite."

"Good evening Shura," Kanon smiled politely, gazing back at the saint in his Capricorn Gold cloth, "I see you are just finished with your duty?"

"I am."Shura nodded. But he wasn't paying any further attention to Kanon as his dark eyes bore deeply into the one next to the Gemini twin, "I think I need to talk to Aphrodite. Why didn't I see you at the training field today?"

Aphrodite startled. He gazed back at the Capricorn man, almost stuttered in his reply, "I have no idea. I was there though."

"Really?" The Spanish raised his elegant eyebrows and shrugged, "Well guess I was too busy then. So can I talk to you now?"

The blue haired tried to keep his tone neutral, but what came out was very close to a hiss, "There's nothing to talk about Shura. It's late and I'm in the middle of a conversation with Kanon, so maybe it's best if you just be on your way."

"I will, once I'm done talking to you," Shura retorted quietly, "As I believe, you owe me some explanation?"

"I owe you nothing," Aphrodite spat, standing rooted the ground and looked very obvious that he wouldn't want to go anywhere with the dark haired saint.

At seeing this Shura's eyes narrowed slightly and his eyes switched from Aphrodite to Kanon and back, before he then asked, "I'm sorry, are you with him now?"

"Shura!"

Kanon cleared his throat, "No Shura. Aphrodite is a friend. We're just having a friendly talk."

"Then he won't have any problem to spare his time to chat with me instead, no?" Shura questioned, and looked back to gaze at the Pisces saint, "As I said, I wish to speak with you, Aphrodite dear, and urgently, as I really don't have much time." Suddenly he grabbed Aphrodite's slim wrist, too fast for the Pisces to acknowledge, and still didn't smile as he once again asked, "Please?"

The pretty man looked into Shura's eyes. The determination in there was very intent. Shura was deadly serious and Aphrodite felt like he was already losing it. He really didn't want to cause any embarrassing scene, it was already late at night, and thus couldn't contemplate on any other way than to get along with it. He turned his head to Kanon, who stood quite next to him.

"I'll be right back Kanon, it's just for a little while."

"Sure," Kanon nodded understandingly and retreated, pretending not to stare as the two made their way. Of course, who haven't learned about Shura and Aphrodite being together? Their announced love relationship had caused a bit of chaos few months back, and their current separation had even caused more than that. While Aphrodite seemed fine with it, for Shura seemed like he was still had a hard time getting through it. Whatever Shura wished to talk about with Aphrodite, the twin only hoped that he would not harm him, or Kanon would be forced to get involved.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssss

Shaka sighed, feeling defeated. He had tried to meditate three times today and none of them was any success. He had found it so hard to concentrate in the last few months. He would only succeed doing it maybe in the first hour, then afterwards his mind would start reeling on its own and everything would be ruined. He grew agitated a lot, like he was not the usual Shaka, the usually very preserved and most serene person in the whole Sanctuary. It was like he was a totally different person and couldn't go back to the man he once was, because the man closest to God **_did not_** supposed to be agitated.

This was devastating.

Slowly, the Virgo saint brushed his blond ponytail off his face and put down both his hand. His usually closed eyes were now opened and his blue eyes stared down at his hands. And since when they had begun trembling?

It was the nightmare, he knew it. They had started few weeks just after his resurrection. Again it was not him. The real Shaka was never got disturbed by a mere nightmare, which was why he had his eyes closed all the time so he couldn't see all the bad things that took place around him, wouldn't have to see all desperation or sufferings emitted and received by those so called themselves human beings, and therefore eliminated the chance for him of having bad dreams.

But recently, that was not happened. The nightmare always made him wake at night, made him feared of sleeping itself, which at the end led him to a certain degree of tiredness and agitation. He had tried to redeem it, to fight it, through long hours of meditation. He poured his extra energy and some extra cosmos to it, put his concentration fully into his meditation, connecting his soul to the God, asking for strength. It had worked, for some times, until it was no longer effective as the nightmare then began to infiltrate him even when he was in those states. They started to haunt him when he was fully awake, while he was in his meditating state or during his daily routines. And that was when he started to tremble frequently.

Shaka felt lucky that so far he still able to hide it, his fear, his fatigue, and everything related to it. He confined himself in his temple, with a very few of his friends allowed to visit him from time to time and managed to not let anyone knew since he was never an opened person at first place. Then again he might prefer to die, again, rather than to be in forever disgrace should anyone knew what his problem was. But he knew that if this continued, he might have to consult it with someone because he felt it had begun to get on his nerves. He knew that the time would finally come when he couldn't take it anymore and he would be forced to talk out his problem.

He lifted his face, staring out the window at the darkness surrounded his temple. It was getting harder and harder each time to keep his eyes closed all the time. He felt like losing his senses. Not to mention there was definitely something wrong with his cosmos, Shaka very much doubted if it was okay for him to go for a battle in this condition. He was so messed up and he didn't know what to do. If he could chose, Shaka would opted to not be brought back to life had he knew this life would only led into this mess.

The Virgo saint could feel tears gradually starting to swell in his eyes.

_Kind Buddha..please tell me what to do.._

Tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**A/N : **this story was inspired when I recently just re-watched the Saint Seiya anime the Hades chapter and felt so sad for the dead of all the Goldies. So I dedicated this story for them only *weeping badly*.. Well anyhow please go on with the next chapter.

**Chapter One**

Aphrodite greeted his teeth, but kept his silence as he was quietly being dragged by his former lover up the stairs, away from Gemini temple. Shura's hand felt hot around his wrist and Aphrodite could faintly feel the man's annoyance through it.

As he felt they had walked far enough from Kanon to see, he forced himself to an abrupt halt in behind a tall tree, making Shura stopped with him. As the dark haired man turned around to see him, Aphrodite didn't waste his time to spit out his anger.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" He pulled his hand away from the man's grasp and continued on, "You embarrassed me in front of my friend. How dare you!"

"I wouldn't do that if you just agreed to come talk to me," Shura sighed with a forced patience, "Why is it so hard for you to talk to me? You've been avoiding me for almost three weeks now."

"I am not avoiding you Shura," the Swedish replied, rubbing his wrist, "It's just that I have a lot in my mind lately.."

"Is that including getting to bed with the twins?"

The words had been said with a very menacing tone and Aphrodite hated every bit of it. His eyes narrowed dangerously, they contained so much promises of death inside them, "Leave the twins alone. I do not get in bed with them or anyone, but even if I do it is not any of your concern."

"Yes it is because as far as I'm concern, you are still belonged to me, Pisces," Shura retorted.

"Oh God, really? Well in that case, Capricorn," the blue haired beauty hissed furiously, "Then please let me inform you again. It is over between us. I have said it to you the last time we met and I will say it again right now. It. Is. Over. I don't know what's your problem is, but this is the last time we are discussing it. You will no longer ask me to talk with you regarding us because there won't be anymore us because you and I, Shura, we're going to our own separate way. Do you get that?"

"No." The Capricorn man spat, "Not until you properly tell me why you left me."

Aphrodite learned fast that he wasn't the only one who was angry. Shura's anger was shown clearly on his handsome face. His dark eyes turned almost pitch black as he gazed intently into Aphrodite's blue ones, they screamed of betrayal and confusion, and Aphrodite wondered if the man would somehow lost his sanities and killed him on the spot. Athena had forbid a fight between Gold Saints, but in a situation like this, Aphrodite could never be sure if he or Shura would remember that certain rule.

He inhaled deeply as Shura lifted a hand to point at him. He just hoped that he didn't raise his Excalibur toward him as Aphrodite really didn't have any death wish today.

_Here we go.._

"You," the Spanish started, "Left me without any obvious reason why you wished for us to break up. We were doing great and suddenly you decided to leave. You did that, while I was still there for you, while I was deeply in love with you. And then, should that was not enough, you torture me with your silence, but you running around my face befriend with that Kanon, as if there was never nothing ever happened between us. You're the one who has problem Aphrodite and you are clearly pissing me off…"

"You don't know what you're saying.."

"I don't?" Shura yelled furiously, but then he stopped and slowly shook his head. His tone was down a level as he spoke again, "I really don't get it Aphrodite. Was I being mean to you? Did I do something wrong that didn't please you? Or was it.. the sex? Was I being too rough on you..?"

Aphrodite sucked on his breath. His cheeks turned red from hearing those last words from his ex lover. No, sex with Shura was amazing. The man had always been gentle, kind, never forced anything on him, and Aphrodite enjoyed every minute of it. But then again he didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to think anything good about this man.

"Stop right there Shura, you're being ridiculous," he hissed.

"Then what is it?"

Aphrodite swallowed and shook his head. He preferred for not telling Shura about the real problem was, he really wished to just let it go. But he was so sick of this. He knew that if not now, Shura would come again tomorrow or any other say and would ask the same question. So he bit his lips, making up his mind and stated in low voices, "You really don't have any clue do you? You just don't get it."

Shura took a step forward, "What? What I should get?"

"The thing that is happening around here," the blue haired replied him, fuming as ever, "What you and your so called friends are doing to me.."

The black eyes widened, "What are you talking about Aphrodite?"

The Pisces saint inhaled an excessive amount of air before he then spat out his words, "You guys are treating me like shit, don't you realize that?" He cheered up at seeing Shura's startled face. O yes he was winning this argument, but he was far from being satisfied, and so he continued, "You know it Shura. You guys always treating me as if I am some kind of nothing, that it's only my beautiful face and body and nothing more. Just because of my looks, all of you thought of me differently, always like that ever since before the war, ever since we were mere children. Then after the war and we got revived, it only turned even worse. All of you thought that I was the traitor because I had agreed to work for Hades, while Saga, Deathmask, Camus and even yourself did the same but no one here think of you four as traitors. Only me, me and me!"

He smirked inwardly at seeing how shocked Shura was. The man seemed he could faint at anytime, and couldn't give anymore retort to the words coming from him. He clenched his fists and went on with his rage.

"Am I too pretty to be here Shura?" He questioned mockingly, "That you all see nothing of me? Am I too cunning that make you all despise me? The only one who could understand me was Deathmask, but he left, partly because he just couldn't stand it when the others were talking about him behind his back. O yes I had my moments when I thought to do the same. It was lucky that the twins don't mind having me around, and because I still have obligation to protect this place and Athena, only because of these things that I am still staying. While you and the others? I would rather assume that you guys are not even here then so I can live my life in peace."

Aphrodite panted. His lips quivered and he just felt the warning sign of his own cosmo threatened to burst out. He raised a trembled hand, wiping the tears from his eyes and choked out his next words, "So with all of those Shura, please don't ever say that you were in love with me. It was me who were in love with you, but regrettably you had crushed it. You had my heart broken, Shura of Capricorn and I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"You…" Shura's voice shook with sadness and shock. The Spanish literally was in deep hellish shock, his face gradually turned paler with every word came out from Aphrodite's lips. He lifted both hands in utter confusion and was mumbling to himself, "No… you.. You got it all wrong… By the Goddess Athena.. Aphrodite where was all these came from? You don't think this way.."

"I don't think Shura, I know it," the Swedish claimed in greeted teeth, "I know it because that's what I feel every time you guys were looking at me. You guys were always talking behind my back, yes that's right. And as for you Shura, what was your intention to be with me anyway, while inside you actually hate me? Did you feel succeed just by dragging me to your bed so then you can be on your way to your friends, blabbering to them of how I'm such a good fuck?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH APHRODITE!"

Now Aphrodite could tell that Shura was really on the peak of his anger angry. He could feel the angry cosmos radiated from the man before him, it was so strong he could even taste it in the tip of his tongue. The Pisces gulped. He wondered if Kanon could hear them, what a shame if he did. Well maybe he over said things, but he was only expressing what he felt, wasn't it what Shura had wanted, to hear his side of the story? He took some steps back. Shura had a face like he wished to launch an attack at him. If he did, Aphrodite was certain, apart from the code of honor held by all the Gold saints, would retaliate. He after all, had also lost his patience completely.

But then the Capricorn shook his head, his anger somehow looked like it was melted away, replaced only with a huge sadness and desperation Aphrodite felt he could cry at seeing it.

"Aphrodite, my love," Shura stated, his voice broke, "It's wrong. Honey I swear to you that what you were accusing there was never ever happened. You are a Gold saint for God sake, you are one of us. Always has been. We respect you fully not just because you're the most beautiful but because of your strength and courage. And none of us ever thought of you as a traitor. How could we? You were there with us at the Wailing Wall, had we not died together there, all the twelve of us?"

Aphrodite stared at him, couldn't think of any word to say. His tears felt warm on his face, and his trembling intensified as Shura continued on.

"As for me.." He stopped short, reaching a hand to Aphrodite, in which the man batted away, but still the Spanish man went on with his words, "I told you back then I love you Aphrodite and I still do, right until this very moment. I love you with everything in me and love you with you as a being, not because of only your body and face. Why can't you believe me? What else should I do to prove that to you?"

Aphrodite snorted, "Said a man who just accusing me of sleeping with the twins?"

"No I'm sorry about that," the Capricorn spoke fast, "I didn't mean it. I was just jealous.."

"Which was one of your problems with me obviously," he wiped the tears again, turning his head away from the saddened face before him. Talking a large gulp of air, the Pisces then stated "I am done talking Shura. If you'd be so kind to please leave me alone. It's best if we head back to our respected temples."

Very, very slowly the Pisces saint turned around, showing his back to Shura, and was about to walk away. The conversation was over because he knew if it continued on, he would possibly crumble and would cry himself out. It wouldn't happen, specifically not in front of Shura. But his movement was halted as he heard the Capricorn saint spoke again, grieve clearly laced in the deep voice.

"Aphrodite I'm going for a mission tomorrow, to the desert. I don't know how long will it take, maybe weeks or months.."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't know what to hope from you, now that I know what you feel. I just wish that maybe when I get back, we could…"

Aphrodite bit his lips. But he wasn't famous for being cunning for nothing. He turned his head slightly, talking to the man behind him, "Then I wish all the luck for your mission Shura of Capricorn. May no harm would come to you and you will make it back here safely."

And then he walked away, refusing even to take a peek at the other who was still standing there. Alone. He didn't bother to return to the Gemini temple, it would be too embarrassing to face Kanon especially with all these tears on his face. So he ran up the steps, heading back to his own temple, wishing he would meet no one on the way there. But all the way, the only thing on his mind was Shura's face. The sadness and shock on it was almost unbearable, and Aphrodite wondered if he was being too cruel to the man. Guilty took over and his tears fell heavily on his face.

_I'm sorry Shura.._

Tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**Chapter Two**

"Mu I think I'm in love with you.."

Somehow Mu wondered, how the day, that had been started so beautifully, could end up in such an awfully awkward situation.

The moment Saga of Gemini made his appearance in his temple, Mu had been dumbfounded, to the point where he almost forgot to let the man came inside. Very unlikely of him, as he was well known for his politeness and high mannerism. Finally, despite of all of his confusion, he did let man in and offered a cup of tea. Then they started to make a normal conversation, albeit very awkwardly as both were having a slight discomfort with each other. The thing was that they were not close friends, not even friends as Mu liked to call it. They rarely exchanged words except if it had something to do with work or during a conference with the Pope or Athena. During free time, they had never spending it together. They had totally different attitudes, totally different interests, and shared different group of friends. Really, between him and Saga, they literally had nothing in common.

But Mu was a kind man with reasons, and even when he, at first, couldn't grasp what was Saga's intention by coming here, he still politely accommodated the Gemini's wish for a decent conversation. That was until Saga finally said those words which caused chaos within him.

Everything seemed frozen at the time and he unconsciously took two steps back, could not believe what he had just heard. His beautiful face tightened with confusion and, possibly, fear as he regarded the man before him who was just saying those particular dumbstruck words. He found himself could not give any reply, simply because he just couldn't think of anything to say. Any word he would've let out right now would sound stupid, he was sure of it, especially when his mind suddenly became one of a hollow dysfunctional device.

Mu could think of any other hypothetical situation other than this. Maybe he should be flattered. Not everyday someone utter those words in front of you, it would take at least tons of courage for a person to finally express their feeling to someone they really in love with. But at this moment Mu was so, so far away from being flattered because one, he had not any slightest idea that he would face such bewildered situation in this should-be-a-very-fine-evening, and two, because the person who was saying it was none other than Gemini Saga. The Gemini Saga, clad in his gold Gemini cloth, standing proud with all his glory, inside his temple, in front of him. That man, who was considered to be one of the strongest and most feared Gold Saint throughout the Sanctuary, his fellow comrade, the one who had murdered his Master Shion, and lastly, the last person that would ever falling in love with him.

Of course the last fact had proven to be very wrong.

Saga took one step in his direction, made him took two more big steps back. Bad decision as he could feel his back collided with a large column behind him. _Damn_. They were in Aries temple, his temple, he should've knew well how to find an escape to get him out of here, away from Saga. But he was too stunned to make any escape, plus he needed to watch any movement made by Saga as the blue haired man suddenly made a quick move to approach him. And suddenly Mu was trapped in between the column and the man.

"Mu," Saga spoke in a very soft tone, "Would you want to say something?"

The Aries saint stared into Saga's deep blue eyes, trying hard to find any trace of lie or humor in those deep blue irises. Maybe, just maybe, Saga suddenly had a wish to play some sort of pranks to him, which was very uncharacteristically of him actually. He was always a serious and stern man, playing pranks was never on his to do list. But still, everyone needed jokes once in a lifetime, right? Wrong. Because to Mu's utter dismay, he could find none.

He looked down and started to pant, feeling as if all blood had suddenly drained off from his face. And all just because of hearing such simple words came out from Saga. Mu felt so stupid.

On the other hand, Saga became concern and he grabbed Mu's wrist in an intention of not letting him fell down, "Mu..?"

But his action only caused Mu to snap his head up, finally opened his mouth to whisper weakly, "Saga.. please.. don't.."

"Don't what?" the Gemini saint asked in confusion, "I was only telling you how I feel about you. Is it not allowed?"

Mu shook his head, trying to stand up properly by leaning into the column behind him, and gazed up to the muscular man who was only slightly taller than him, "But.. why..?"

Saga let out the sweetest smile Mu had ever seen. While his right hand was still curled on Mu's wrist, his left reached up to touch Mu's lavender long hair, twirling his long fingers in between the silken tresses "Because you are so beautiful, and kind, and I just couldn't stay away from you.. I had felt something towards you Mu, since long time ago, but I held it in me for fear that you would not accept it. But then I died, we died, and all hope to be with you were gone.. But now as we were given our life back, I will not waste any more moment to tell you how I feel about you. I love you, and I will do anything to make you love me back.."

"Love you back..?" Mu's eyes widened. Not from disgust or disdain, but from a pure shock. Never, never in his life would he ever dream that Saga would ever say such words to him. From his personal opinion, a man with personalities like Saga would likely fall into the kinds of Aphrodite, or anyone else who would gladly share the same nastiness and harsh attitude like he was. But not the kind like him. Definitely not. Oh God it better not.

He let out a breath very, very slowly, and took in a deep one. _Please God don't let me faint.. _"Saga.. I.. I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything," Saga replied in a husky tone. His hands flew to Mu's chin, lifting it so he could set a steady gaze into the exquisite green eyes of the other man, "May I just have your consent to court you, Mu of Aries?"

Mu gasped aloud, and again found himself lost at words. This kind of thing should not happen. Not today, not in his temple, not to him, and especially not with Saga. Everything seemed so wrong. He raked his mind, trying to remember should there was any affection had ever bestowed upon him in the last few months that was coming from Saga and doubted it right away. Yes there were probably some smiles or nice words, but how in the hell those could be called attraction when everyone else had received the same things. The friendship he had with Saga was just the same with any relationship he ever had with the other Gold saints, and again, they were not even close friends. And not to mention Saga's strange behavior and betrayal before the war, were among the facts that made Mu kept his distance from this man all along. If Saga was truly in love with him since long time ago, he was doing a really great job in hiding his feeling.

His reverie was cut short as he felt Saga's breath ghosted upon his lips. Since when the man had came so close? Mu shivered, "Saga.. what are you..?"

Saga didn't give any reply and Mu startled as he felt warm lips on his own. Saga's lips. Saga didn't let go of his wrist and now even had his other hand curled around his waist, as if to keep him in place and so he could kiss him properly. Mu gasped into the kiss. Saga tasted of something bitter, like alcohol. That was it. The man must've been drinking and now he's drunk and he thought he was in love with him. Yes that must be the reason behind all this stupidity, nothing but mere lust caused by too much drink.

Mu tried to breathe as to calm himself but Saga then used the chance to plunge his tongue into his mouth, exploring everything inside, and that was when Mu bean to tremble. He closed his eyes, trying with all his might to sustain himself. Every saint's cosmos would explode when they felt threatened by an enemy, and Mu could feel his own was on a way there. He switched himself into a nearby meditating state and calmed down his emotion, he after all didn't want his temple to crumble down. Then the next step was…

He gathered all strength inside him and put both palms to Saga's chest, then pushed with all his might. It worked, as Saga staggered back, at the same time let go of Mu, and Mu released a breath of relief. He fell to the ground, not being able to stand anymore and lifted a hand to his lips, wiping the bitter taste of the Gemini twin with the back of hos hand. He took some quick moments to compose himself before then looked up to the man standing before him.

"What do you think you're doing Saga?" He hissed, boiled by anger inside of him, "Are you trying to insult me, you wretched excuse of a saint?"

Mu didn't really mean those last words, it was just suddenly popped out in his state of panic. Saga was clearly stunned by the words, the mighty man was almost stuttered, "Mu I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.."

He moved forward as if to help Mu to stand up, only to stop dead as the Tibetan howled aloud, "DO NOT TOUCH ME! Do not come anywhere near me, Saga or I will be forced to kill you!"

"Alright, fine, I'm here Mu. I'm not moving," the Greek lifted both arms as to offer peace to the angry man. He stood watching as Mu slowly stood up, once more leaning heavily on the column behind him.

As he finally managed to stand up, Mu tried to breath normally and calm his beating heart. Inwardly he was glad that Saga did as he was told because he actually already set up his mind to launch an attack against this guy, whether Athena forbid or not. He would gladly kill him, the one who dared to kiss him without his consent.

Mu was sure that Shion had told him that after the resurrection, Saga's other personality, the devilish one, had vanished, and the man had been back into his kind and warm nature. And it indeed had been proven as for the last six months, everyone deemed him as nothing but a very kind and charming warrior. There was nothing wrong with his behavior, the man was absolutely flawless. But tonight somehow Mu wondered if that personality had been back, as what Saga had just did to him showed only violence and aggression, those things that Mu hated the most. He gazed deeply into the man's form. Guilt showed sternly in every bit of his gesture and Mu had a feeling that maybe he was wrong. It was still Saga, the kind one. But then why he dared to do such a thing to him?

Still slightly trembling, the Lemurian brushed a hair from his face and cleared his throat, spoke out with shaking voice, "Saga are you drunk?"

He shook his head, "No Mu.. I mean, I did drank just now but only little bit and I don't think I am drunk.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes positive."

"Then you meant it, those things that you were saying to me.. That you," he nearly choked out, "That you are in love with me?"

"It is true Mu, every word of it. I love you and I will say it again if you want me to…"

"No,it's enough!" _Shit_. Once again he took a deep breath, forcing his mind to really take the outmost decision of this situation. He pondered deeply of it, but with his confused mind, the Aries could only came up with one he could've think of. "Saga please show yourself out of my temple."

The expression on Saga's face was hard to describe, perhaps it was mix between defeat and confusion. Literally Mu didn't believe that a man of his competence could break down and cry over a mere thing like having someone rejected his love. Came to think of it, Mu didn't really care of it at all.

"But Mu.."

"I said get out Saga. Please."

Then the twin's expression hardened, "But why? Is this mean you reject me?"

"Call it as you wish Gemini," Mu sighed, trying to keep his voice calm, "The only reason I could give you right now is that both of us do not have anything in common, and therefore it is not possible for us to build any form of special bond, except that of a mere friendship. You have known of this and yet you still come to me and half forcing me to accept you as a lover. But I forgive you Saga, as your action had been caused by those things that you just drank. Although I will not be so merciful as to grant you a second forgiveness should you try anything else, that is why it's best if you just get out of my place and we both can forget about this ever happened. No one should know of this."

The he waited, for the man to leave. But Saga remained where he was, his fists clenched at his sides and his handsome face contorted by anger.

"It's not fair," Saga stated, voice leveled down a tone by the amount of anger inside him, "You should give me a chance. You cannot just reject me just because we were not so called friends in the past. You should judge me better than that, Mu of Aries."

Mu could feel his face reddened with the same level of fury held by the other man, "What?"

Saga hissed, "I demand better explanation than what you just give me!"

"Fine!" The lavender haired finally snapped and pointed a finger to the Gemini saint, "You killed my teacher! You attacked me during the war, here, on my temple! You killed Aiolos and Shaka with cold blood! How are those for a reason eh? Face it Saga, you are not as holy as you try to be. Whether it was in the past or recent life, you are what you are and because of those things you have committed, you will never be forgiven. Do not even think to try to court me because I, Mu of Aries, will never be in love with you!"

He sucked on his breath, and almost unconsciously charged up his cosmos. He could feel it at the tips of his fingers. All he had to do was lifted his hands up and blasted the man with his Stardust Extinction. Oh how he was so tempted to do it.

Saga was stunned. He was silence for a moment, as if taking time to sip everything that Mu had just said, before then retorted weakly, looking defeated, "I see. So all along, you are holding all those resentment toward me, because of my past sins. You wish to take your revenge at me Mu?"

But Mu shook his head, "I possess neither hatred nor grudge against you, Saga of Gemini. But only because of those matters that I also have not any love for you. We are fellow Gold Saints and will stay as such from now until the future."

He waited until Saga seemed to understand his words, and to his relief, the man did. A small sad smile slowly appeared on Saga's fair face, and he raised both hands, "Fine Mu. I get it. I will leave," he then spoke, bewildered, "I just really hope that someday you will say yes to me."

Mu sighed inwardly, not even flinched as he heard those last words because he already knew the answer to that statement. He stared hard as Saga slowly turned around and opened the door, his cape flowing around his back and didn't say anything else as he made his exit.

Only then Mu let his guard down and slipped down to the floor, feeling all his power drained from the emotional war he just experienced. He sat on the cold marble floor of his temple and brought both hands to his head, totally at lost of what to do.

He swore that from now on, he really, really should stay away from the Gemini saint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**A/N : **I was a bit struggling with this chapter, it's so hard to write I don't know why. Hope it's okay though.. Btw thank you for the reviews, I put my replies at the bottom of this page J

**Chapter Three**

_Kind Buddha.. please tell me what to do.._

Shaka swallowed the last bit of his cries and wiped his tears. There was no use to cry. To shed a tear was a sign of weakness, and being weak was very unlike him. He was the incarnation of Buddha, a warrior well known for his massive strength and the only one who possessed such an amount of serenity that had earned him the title 'the second only to God'. Those images would not be shattered just because of his fear for a mere nightmare. He allowed himself to cry only when he was sure he was definitely and positively alone, but other than that, his pride forbid him to show this one weakness to anyone, including those who had been close to him.

And especially to this one person, whom he had known had been standing outside his front door for the last five minutes.

As weak as his cosmos could be, he could still detect that certain someone, and more, when that person allowed himself in without the need to announce his presence. Shaka was in his own temple and everyone who had the need to enter his living quarter would have to announce themselves and waited for his permission, however he had personally granted this one person a luxury not to do so. Only to him, who occupied a special place in Shaka's heart.

So he cleaned his face as best as he could, straightened his body and closed his eyes, waiting as he heard the sound of footsteps getting near, feeling the familiar cosmos of the other person. He wondered briefly, how could it be, that the presence of the other could somehow brought comfort to him, even in his impossibly agitated state. This fact alone had soothed him, he felt suddenly better, and as the person stood near him, Shaka flashed a small smile.

"You're back from your mission?" he greeted.

Aiolia of the Temple of Leo sat himself on the floor beside the blonde Virgo, and Shaka could smell the freshly soap scent emanated from the man, indicated that he had just taken a shower. Shaka loved the smell. Aiolia smiled in return, knew that even with his eyes closed Shaka could easily see such a gesture.

"I just did. Few hours ago," the hazel haired knight replied, his tone light.

He nodded, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," replied the Lion.

"Tired?"

"The usual," Aioria shrugged, looked closely at the blond beauty beside him. "How are you doing?"

It was his turn to shrug, "I'm very good, thank you."

"Really? Because you looked kind of tired. You've been busy?"

Shaka sighed, "Well, sort of. Since my temple had been the only one that had been reduced to piles of bricks and dust during the war, six months is barely enough to really put everything back in place. There's always some bit more decorating and cleaning to do.."

Aioria grinned, suddenly looked very guilty, "Oh my.. right.. I guess someone will have to apologize for that.. I thought I did though.."

"You mean some people," Shaka retorted softly, still holding the smile on his face, "Six, seven in particular, including that one of a Bronze Dragon."

"Right," the Leo chuckled. "Well then just tell me when will be the next cleaning schedule, I will gladly help you."

"No need, I have it all covered," the Virgo commented politely, and continued on, "But you can help me with my garden instead. As you know, it had been destroyed too."

"Oh you're currently working on that too?" At the nod from the Virgo, he went on, "No wonder you're tired. How far have you got?"

"Well I think the grass is starting to grow nicely.. and the flowers too. You know I actually have some help from Aphrodite for that.."

Aiolia almost burst out laughing. Aphrodite and Shaka were like water and oil, they were definitely not an item. He exclaimed disbelievingly, "Ohh you're not serious!"

The long haired saint let out a soft laugh, "Don't laugh at him like so, Aiolia, he's actually got nicer these last few days. Although when he came here, we didn't talk much and I'm aware that it was Saga who instructed him to help me.."

Aiolia laughed again and Shaka couldn't contain his own. It was amazing how the other's laugh was so infectious, that was another thing Shaka liked from the man.

When their laughter died, it was silence for a moment before Aiolia asked again, "So then what else you have done in your garden?"

Shaka exhaled an air before he gave his answer, "Umm.. at the moment I'm planning to grow back the twin Salas trees.." He stopped for a second before then stated in a lower tone of voice, "Maybe just to remind me of where I died.."

"Hey," somehow Aiolia's voice leveled up a bit, "Have we agreed not to talk about that, have we not Virgo?"

The blonde's young man bowed his head. He had heard the story from Milo and Mu, of how devastated Aiolia had been during the time of his death. The kind of devastating state that had brought him into challenging Saga and the others to once again perform the Athena Exlamation upon him, as if he had a seriously death wish which might've enabled him to see Shaka in the world of the dead. Shaka felt stupid all of a sudden, he should've known that bringing back the subject would upset Aiolia, specifically when this Lion had such a high temper which only Saga could match. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.."

With his closed eyes, he could feel the handsome Leo stared hard at him, making him almost stiffened. But to his relief, Aiolia's anger seemed diminished, maybe the man had caught the stunned expression on his face, and his voice turned normal as he spoke, "It's alright. I am not mad. You don't need to feel so guilty, just forget about it."

Shaka nodded.

"And by the way, I will still help you with your garden anyway."

He smiled, spoke rather shyly, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Master Virgo."

Then as usually happened whenever they had a conversation, there were always moments of silence between them, when the two of them wished to say nothing and merely enjoyed each other presence.

It was common that whenever one found himself in conversation with Shaka, it was never a long one. Shaka was well known of being a very preserved man, he didn't really fond of a long talk and perhaps even didn't fond of any company at all. The only Gold saint that he quite befriended with probably was only Mu, since the two were already quite close since they were still small children. But as they grew up, the Aries saint slowly had started to open himself to others, sometimes even could be found having a drink and laughing with the rest of them, while Shaka held no such interest and would rather preferred to be alone.

Aiolia had known of this, because Shaka had told him the minute the man had started to come to his temple for his very first visit about few months ago. At that time the Lion just waved at the warning, eminently persisted that he enjoyed serenity as much as Shaka (which Shaka didn't believe at all), and insisted that he enjoyed being **_with_** Shaka, even when they had nothing to discuss. At first the Virgo merely laughed at him, had been very sure that Aiolia would not last longer after their very first meeting. But to his surprise the man had come back to visit him two days later, they had a couple of tea at that time, and appeared again two days after that, and two days after that, until Shaka had lost count on how many times Aiolia had visited him.

He, at first, couldn't think of anything behind the reasons of all these visits. Then he started to have his suspicion, as during those times, he always caught Aiolia stared at him in such a way, it had made him blushed heavily. Then there were also some gestures and treatment that stated clearly that the Lion knight saw him as someone more than friend. Shaka was always so good in reading people's mind, it was one of his best talent, and thus he was no longer too surprised when more less two months after that first visit, Aiolia finally confessed his feeling toward him.

Shaka, out from his personal judgment, had accepted him. And he had his own reasons for it. Apart from Mu, Aiolia was the only person he didn't mind to have around. He, whether he liked it or not, had started to enjoy his visits, he appreciated their simple but enjoyable conversation, and it was Aiolia who could make him laugh with his jokes, breaking the ice that had been dwelling in his heart for so long. Before the war, everyone had labeled him for being 'cold and too serious person', but with Aiolia, it was like Shaka once again started to learn how to smile and laugh again, he felt that his personality was changing bit by bit into a much nicer one. So yes, he enjoyed being with Aiolia and that was why he had accepted him as his lover.

Apart from that, Shaka knew that Aiolia was a very persistent man, it was in his nature, so regardless if he was being rejected or not, he would still be coming back.

"You're smiling."

The blond saint instantly blushed at the comment, not really realizing that he was indeed smiling at the past memory, "Oh.. it's nothing… I just suddenly remember something."

"O yeah? Does it have me in it?"

Shaka didn't give any reply, but felt his cheeks getting hotter with embarrassment. It was once again silent before the hazel haired man ever so slowly reached out a hand, touching the tips of Shaka's fingers that were currently resting on his thigh. Shaka was almost gasped at the contact, but couldn't lie to himself that he liked the warmness emanated into him from that very simple touch. He realized, only Aiolia could make him feel like such.

Then he heard the Lion breathed, "I miss you."

The golden haired startled at the words. It was spoken in a very low tone, expressing what the other man really felt toward him. It flattered him more than he could imagine, and he felt his heart beat went faster because of the simple comment. Was he also in love with Aiolia or was it only a mere likeness? Shaka truly didn't know the answer to that because he just realized that after several months of their relationship, he had never spoken the word to Aiolia. It was always Aiolia who always declared it to him.

He waited a second before returning the embrace, twirling his long thin fingers with Aiolia's strong ones, and whispered, "Were you thinking about me during your trip?"

"I did. Always. Everyday."

Shaka smiled, contentedly sipping at the warmness and calm that engulfed him completely, before he whispered once more, "I miss you too Aiolia."

The words were like a signal for the Lion to make a move. While his right hand was still holding on to Shaka's own, his left one was lifted to brush the blonde's long silken tresses. On the way up he brushed his hand along the Indian's back, making Shaka shuddered. He didn't need to open his eyes to see that Aiolia had closed the distance between their two bodies.

Then the man's warm breath was upon his ear, "By God Shaka.. You're so beautiful.. I miss you so much.."

Ever so slowly Aiolia descended to brush his lips upon Shaka's own, kissing him very, very softly. It was only a light kiss but successfully sent shivers down the spine on the two young men. Shaka loved being kissed by Aiolia, the man's lips felt amazing, it was always warm, supple and felt tremendously gentle. He loved every single thing about it, although he himself had always been too shy to ever initiate one.

Shaka tilted his head, decided to give the other a welcome gift for coming back from his long mission, and deepened the kiss. He pressed his lips to Aiolia's, his free hand gently took hold of the front of Aiolia's hem, pulling him slightly forward and intensifying their kiss. He could feel the other shivered and he smiled to himself.

Aiolia's hand that was on his back encircled his waist and took firm hold on it. Desire drove in and the Lion was now kissing him almost wildly, plummeting his tongue to Shaka's welcomed mouth and exploring it freely. Shaka let himself be lowered to the ground with Aiolia on top him, the man angled himself so one of his knees was resting in between Shaka's spread legs, and the kiss continued.

Shaka realized deeply that he was not a man of passion. Such thing as that or desire, they were not forbidden and not to be feared but should be avoided, as he had dedicated his life only to his religion and to become a warrior of Athena. During his months of love/friend-relation with the Lion, the only thing they had done was only kissing, perhaps a bit of touching, but they had never made love.

There had been one time when Aiolia had sworn to him that he would not force him and would wait until Shaka was really ready, by eternity if he had to, and Shaka believed him completely. It was just sometimes Shaka really admired Aiolia's patience toward him, it was almost unfathomable, especially when he considered about the man's short temper. Then again, in the time like this, or mostly happened during some of their intimate times, there always times when Aiolia would somehow forget of his promise, as he was being too carried away by his pent-up desire, and would asked for more. Like now for example, as he felt Aiolia's hand brushing against his thigh, Shaka already knew that this was one of those times.

Shaka felt terrible, always did every time things like this occurred. Partly because he felt guilty toward Aiolia, for not being able to give the man what he desired the most, and another part was because Shaka couldn't admit to himself that he also wanted it. He couldn't deny it that he wanted to make love to Aiolia, so badly, it was the only thing he thought during his numerous nights alone in bed. As time went by, he could no longer doubt the other man's feeling toward him and vice versa, and therefore started to feel so unsure of his own decision. It was like he was shattered on which path he should take.

He shuddered once again as Aiolia's big hand now moved along his inner thigh, brushing and massaging until he almost moaned. It continued to move upward to the area between his legs, to his hardened manhood, and although it felt so heavenly, Shaka knew he just had to end it.

He broke the kiss, panting slightly to Aiolia's mouth that was still hovering on his lips, and breathed, "Aiolia… please stop.."

Just like many times happened in the past when he was losing control, Aiolia startled and sat up quickly, panting harshly as if he had been fighting a battle. He let go of Shaka's body albeit still gently and moved back slightly, "By God… Shaka.. I'm sorry.."

Shaka sat up, trying to calm his racing heart, nonetheless wrecked by the guilty inside him of seeing his lover in such a state. He hated to see Aiolia's disappointment, hated to see him in distress. He shook his head slowly, "No Aiolia.. it's me who is supposed to apologize. I'm sorry I can't.."

"None of that Shaka," the Greek man said sternly after he regained his breath, "I've made a promise and I tend to follow it. It won't happen again. I was just.. losing a bit of control as I missed you so much.."

Shaka didn't know what to say and they both sat still. He somehow had a bit of difficulty of facing the Lion and so he averted his gaze back to the window, drawing into the silence and was lost at what to do. A distraction would do, maybe this was a good time to serve tea.

He moved to get up, "I will make tea for you Aiolia."

A soft touch on his shoulder stopped him and he turned his head.

"I wish to see you, I don't want any tea," the Lion then said, making the situation even more awkward. But the hand stayed on his shoulder and Aiolia continued in a tone more tenderly, "Come here.."

Shaka silently moved and as he got closer, Aiolia then hooked his hands under him and he let himself be lifted to sit on Aiolia's lap, sighed contentedly as the young man's muscular arms went around his body from front and back, hugging him tightly. He hugged him in return, leaned his head against the Leo's strong chest, burying his face in his neck and comfortably inhaling the scent of the other man. It felt so blissful, he felt he could fall asleep right there and then.

It was like time froze and they stayed like that for several moments, before Aiolia's voice broke into the air, "Shaka?"

He answered lazily, "Yes?"

"Could you just promise me one thing?"

He lifted his head slightly. Aiolia didn't look down as he spoke, instead his eyes were casted straight into the darkness outside. He wondered what he saw in the darkness.

"What is it Aiolia?" He asked softly.

Aiolia sighed, "When the next war arises and we all have to go to fight, promise me that you will not die before me. If we do have to give up our lives, promise me that we will do it together, because I don't want to be left behind like the last time you did to me." He stopped for a while, before went on, "Could you promise me that, Shaka?"

Shaka gasped. So startled he was, he snatched his eyes open to look at Aiolia, the same time as his lover looked down at him. The love and sadness in the hazel eyes was enough to make thin tears appeared on his own eyes and he was almost sobbed as he whispered his reply, "Yes Aiolia.. I will not leave you and if we must die, we will do it together. This I promise to you."

His answer pleased him and in return, the Lion smiled and hugged him even more tightly, "Thank you."

Shaka hugged him back, burying his face even more to the man's neck and sobbing quietly. He didn't even know why he cried, maybe because he was too happy by Aiolia's love? Or maybe because whenever he spent time with Aiolia, he had never been disturbed by the horrid nightmare. It was only Aiolia, with his sincere love and kindness, who could make the nightmare went away.

Shaka wanted it so, so badly to tell him about the thing that had plagued him these last few months, but he just couldn't bring himself into it. He was too ashamed and ever dreadful, that once Aiolia found out, the man would likely turn away and would stop loving him. If that happened, Shaka knew he would lose all intention to live.

Curled in the warmness of his lover's body, the Virgo then decided that Aiolia would be the last person to learn of his nightmare. Should it be possible, the guy would never ever find out about it as long as they both were still here in the Holy Land. Shaka would endure the pain, just as long as he could still had the Lion on his side.

The only problem was he was not so sure how much longer he could hold on to his own sanity.

**Tbc..**

sss

~ Yum-chen-mo : thanx for your review, but I don't know how to read Spanish *crying*

~ vanpie : thank you, glad you like it. Hope you enjoy the other chapter too.. cheers

~ Raixander : you're very welcome. I enjoyed writing them too. hahaaa.. oh poor Saga..


	5. Chapter 5

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**Chapter Four**

It had been a week after the incident with Saga, and Mu had almost forgot about it completely. It was like it never happened, more like a bad dream.

During the days afterwards, he had faced Saga couple of times either in meetings or in training ground, the Gemini acted as if there was nothing happened, as if he had no recollection of it. Base on that, Mu then fixedly decided that Saga's irrational behavior had indeed been triggered solely by the alcohol he had consumed that night. There was no point to recall the event or point a finger to a man who didn't even remember what he had done. More to it, Mu just couldn't stand a chance of the other saints knew about it, or else he could've die of shame, so he carefully kept it on his own. In other word, Mu had decided to let it go, it was by far the best decision he ever made considering the situation.

The Aries saint was currently sitting on a high big rock, dangling his gold clothed legs, almost daydreaming. Today was exceptionally a hot day and everyone on the training ground seemed to have trouble because of it. The immense heat drained the energy and concentration from almost everyone's who was in the middle of their practice, especially those of the trainee saints and the soldiers.

From afar he could see Milo and Camus kept screaming instructions at every trainee or soldier they could lay eyes upon, almost in an intention to kill, seemed highly dissatisfied with the low spirits showed by nearly everyone on the field today. Among the crowds, he also could see the Bronze saints Jabu and Wolf ran around in assisting the two Golden warriors, while some Silver saints scattered about doing the same thing.

Mu almost felt sorry for those people. It was a rare occasion for having a Gold saint to give training directly, usually they gave that certain responsibility to the Silver ones and mostly just observed. But today was indeed exceptional. Having two Gold saints in the field, and moreover screaming in their ears, those people surely would have a nightmare tonight. Not to mention the scorching heat that undoubtedly torturous. Then again no one had ever said that living in Sanctuary would be an easy task. They should fight and give everything in them even if they didn't feel like it, the same thing Mu had done before he had the right to don his Aries Gold cloth.

Mu himself had gone to the field this morning to watch some trainees with their progress, before he and Aldebaran decided to rest for a while, sitting under a big tree which shading them from the scorching sunlight. The Taurus saint now was sitting down on the tree's giant root while watching the same scene as his long haired friend.

"This heat," Aldebaran then said, wiping some sweats from his forehead, "I wonder why Camus doesn't drop the temperature by some degrees. He can do that, cant he? I mean he is the ice saint, I don't understand how he could stand this kind of weather. "

"I don't think it's allowed though," Mu almost snorted in reply, "Even if it is, I doubt it if he even wants to do it. I mean look at him, and Milo, they looked like in some kind of a screaming competition. Those two, really, they're starting to give me a headache."

The giant Taurus pressed on, "Then maybe we should call his student instead. He could do it for us, ne Mu?"

"It's actually a great idea," the Aries grinned, wiping his own sweat from his neck. It felt even hotter in this Gold cloth, he almost envied whoever of his fellows Gold saints who have their day off today. "Although I haven't seen the Cygnus for a while now. Do you?"

"Nope," Aldebaran didn't bother to continue at the subject as the idea seemed so out of the question for now, and instead he sighed aloud, "By the Goddess, I would give anything for a glass of beer right now. Even only a glass, it seems so tempting," he gave a moment to ponder at it and spoke again, "As a matter of fact, I think I should buy some, then maybe we could have a drink tonight then. Care to join me Aries?"

Mu opened his mouth to reply his friend, when suddenly a figure landed next to Aldebaran, making them whipped their heads fast to its direction.

Both stared at Aiolia, clad in his Leo Gold cloth, his trademark smirk was wide on his face, "Oh you so got it Taurus!"

Aldebaran chuckled. It was so Aiolia. The man seemed to have a habit of appearing out of nowhere, shocking everyone around him. He looked up to him from where he sat and sighed, "What did I get Leo?"

"The beer," Aioria replied still smirking, "I am happily accepting the invitation for a drink tonight. Where would it be, your place? Mu's?"

"I don't remember ever inviting you in the first place, do I?" The Brazilian saint grinned. "I thought I was inviting Mu."

"Just the same," the Greek replied uncaringly, having indulged in too much banter with the Taurus, he knew the big guy just couldn't refuse. "So what do you say?"

"Sounds excellent. If you're the one who will bring the beers," Aldebaran's eyes glinted playfully, "I mean we haven't seen you since you returned from your mission, and you know it's a tradition here that whoever came back from a mission, would be the one to buy others a drink. Don't you agree?"

The Leo snorted, looked slightly unhappy that he couldn't do a thing against such tradition, but gave up anyway, "Fine. Your place, beers on me."

"Great!" Aldebaran boomed.

The tall Lion then averted his eyes to the Aries saint, who kept his silence since his arrival and just watched the banter with a small smile on his face. Aiolia's eyes softened as he approached the sitting saint. "Hello Mu."

Mu nodded, "Aiolia."

Then he stopped next to him, breathing in the exquisite sight before him that was Aries Mu, and spoke almost seductively, "Mu you looked.. delightfully beautiful today."

Mu looked at him with the expression like the Leo had just grown horns on his head, "You don't mean that."

"Of course I mean that."

"Define beautiful then," the Aries pressed on and his sweet smile somehow turned evil, "Because when you say the word, it's definitely not me you're thinking about, ne Aiolia?"

Now it's the Leo's turn to embarrass, while next to them Aldebaran roared in laughter.

"Oh surely I have the right to say the word to anyone I like," Aiolia retorted, knowing full well of whom Mu was talking about. "Including to you I suppose. It's, by the way, just a mere word of compliment."

"Sure it's your mouth anyway," Mu replied sweetly, "Only make sure that **_he_** doesn't hear it, because once **_he_** got jealous, I can't risk to lose my senses. I do still need them to survive, you know that."

"O precisely," the Taurus intervened, "Not to mention **_he_** also will turn you into dust in one glance, Leo."

The two then laughed at their own joke, as Aiolia stared at them, partly amused. He quickly contemplated on words of retaliation and opened his mouth, "Ohh you… you two are so…."

"KEEP WHINING PEOPLE, AND ALL OF YOU IMBECILS CAN FORGET ABOUT GOING HOME TONIGHT. IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE OVER WITH, THEN MOVE IT!"

The three saints flinched, looking at each other at hearing the sound of roar from afar, and Aiolia muttered, "You don't think it's..?"

"Saga," Mu scolded, somehow the name reminded him of the event from last week and he contained a shudder. "Great. Wonder why he chose the perfect time to do inspection."

As it was the rule set by Athena herself, Saga along with Dohko had been positioned as Shion's second in command, but while the Libra saint was well known among the army for his kindness and never really intervening with the practical side of the training, Saga was completely the opposite. The Gemini saint was feared because of his severe iron-hand discipline, meticulous attitude and always demanded perfection from everyone, especially when it related to practical training. Now the thing was, usually he didn't need to check on the army's progress on daily basic. He only needed to come at perhaps two times a week at maximum or whenever he felt like it, mostly just received reports from the other Gold or Silver saints. Why oh why he had chosen today to do inspection, just when everyone didn't feel like doing training, Mu couldn't tell. But by the sound of his roar, the Gemini did sound extremely furious and the three friends knew break time was over.

"Well I better go before that man turned himself into a specter," Aldebaran stood up, straightened his cloth and walked away, "See you two tonight then."

Mu jumped down from the rock, was about to go into a separate direction as Aldebaran, but a soft touch on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to Aiolia who was still standing behind him, "Yes?"

"I was actually on my way to talk to you Mu," Aiolia answered. His expression had suddenly turned serious, making Mu then focused his attention to him.

He nodded, "Okay. What is it?"

The hazel haired lowered his voice a bit as if afraid someone would overhear them, "It's about.. **_him_**.. You know, the one we just talked about.."

Mu smiled. Except for him and Aldebaran, no one in Sanctuary really knew about Aiolia and Shaka's relationship. Some had suspected it, but no one dared to ask any question about it, could be from fear of meeting an excruciating death from a very angry Lion or from a highly reserved Virgo, which in turn was suited perfectly for the two, since they preferred to keep their commitment very secretive. "Yes Aiolia. Shaka. What about him?"

His smile died when he saw a worry went past through Aiolia's tanned face and the man spoke, "Well you know I've frequently seen him lately, and I just have this weird feeling that he's somehow.. kind of disturbed. It's like something was bugging him, but I can't figure out what."

The Tibetan frowned slightly, "May I ask how do you know of this?"

Aiolia shrugged, "Well first he looked so tired, he has bags under his eyes, like he didn't have enough sleep or rest. Many times I caught him daydreaming in the middle of our conversation, but when I asked what's up, he always shrugged it away. And even more so, last night when I visited him, I sensed his cosmos was a bunch of chaos, which in my opinion, it is so not him. He didn't know that I did detect it, only I just didn't have a heart to bring up the subject."

"Really?" Now Mu was curious. Among all saints in the world, Shaka was probably the only one who had the most immaculate cosmos control. It was reached by his usual habit of hours of meditation, which led him into a high level of serenity and an ultimate cosmos's power, an immense spiritual strength that couldn't be leveled by any of them. And now to hear that his cosmos was in disarray, Mu couldn't think of any plausible reason. "That's new."

"Exactly," the Lion replied, "You don't know any of these?"

"I haven't seen him this past week," Mu reasoned, "He hasn't invite me to come to his temple these last few days and he didn't come down to the training ground either. As a matter of fact, I didn't see him much except in some meetings. I couldn't really observe him during those times, unless I want Master Shion to scream at my ears."

"Yeah I know," Aiolia nodded, biting his lower lips as in deep thought, "If only he is willing to tell me what's been bothering him, you know I would gladly help. Damn that pride of him! Sometimes I have this feeling that I'm not good enough for him."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it that way Aiolia," the lavender haired comforted his agitated friend, "It must be of of something else. Only you're right, I also can't figure out what." His long eye lashes blinked as he gazed back at the Greek, "What do you think we should do?"

The Leo sighed, "I surely will keep trying to talk to him. Only I really wish you can do the same Mu. Maybe, since you two are best friends, he could be more honest to you than to me. I don't mind that, just as long as he's okay. Will you help?"

"Sure Aiolia, that would be no problem," Mu smiled, patted his friend's shoulder, "I will set the day of when I will be able to go to him. Hope he will not get disturbed by my visit."

"I doubt it. Like I said, you're his closest friend anyway," the Leo stated shortly.

"Right," Mu started to walk with Aiolia followed closely, "Although now I really wonder what made him that way. You saw him last night, right? Did you guys make out?"

His words caused the Leo to stop dead in his track, totally dumfounded. It was so not Mu to speak that way. The soft spoken Aries was a very private person, minding everyone with their own business and of course, was very cautious with every word he let out from his mouth. Totally shocked, Aiolia stared at his friend, "What? Mu, from all the people in the world, you're the only one who knows we haven't…. how come you..?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's just a simple question. And I didn't mean it as a joke," he almost laughed at the expression of the Leo's face, but he truly had meant it as a serious question, "I mean, he's fatigue and his cosmos's a chaos..?"

"True, but that doesn't mean we make out!" Aioria almost cried out, forgot completely that they should converse in discreet. "Where is this dirty thought came from, Aries?"

"At ease, friend. It's not dirty, it's only something that you could call a mild curiosity." At Aiolia's rolling eyes, he quickly added, "Look, I promise I will go to him. I'm sure it's nothing. Just don't worry too much, okay?" Then, as to end the supposedly very serious discussion, the long haired beauty gave a slight smirk, "Although by the way, I don't understand why you guys still haven't done **_it_** 'til now?"

"I can't believe this!" now the Leo really cried out and shoved Mu's shoulder gently, "Get out of my sight, you pervert silly thing. And here I am asking you for help."

Mu snickered and gave him a wave, "See you tonight Virgo lover." Before he then dashed away, disappearing out of sight.

"Prick," the Leo muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, but otherwise was relieved he had asked Mu to help. That was the least he could do to help the one he held so dearly in his heart.

sss

As the sun sank in that evening, at one hidden corner in the training field, Aphrodite sat on the hard ground with his eyes closed, leaning against the tree trunk behind him, and for the twentieth time in the day, released a tired sigh. He could feel his head drumming with a massive headache and put a hand to massage his temple, in a vain hope to lessen the throbbing pain. Yes, no one would wonder someone as mighty as a Gold saint could get a headache, yet in truth, that exactly what he was experiencing right now.

Clad in his Pisces cloth, the pretty saint had entered the field this morning to do his daily chores, with a minimum amount of motivation that probably rivaled those poor soldiers in training. It wasn't because of the weather, although he did find the heat was very unsettling, but because he had a lot of things in his mind, which revolved around none other than his ex-lover, Shura. He had given up long ago trying to focus his mind to work, especially when hearing those screaming and yelling from his comrades which had intensified his headache to almost an unbearable state. So he retired himself to one shaded corner, trying desperately not to throw up caused by the pain in his head, calmed himself down, and mainly, tried to think everything over.

He would've never thought that his last fight with Shura had this kind of a serious impact on him. It had succeeded to put him into a new form of restlessness for these last few days, he couldn't sleep at all and had lost all appetite to eat, which in turn he knew was resulting in this terrible headache he had at the moment. Shura's depressed face kept playing in his mind. The man had showed an expression of undeniable sorrow and utter confusion, Aphrodite felt like he would give everything he had to take back the words he had said to him, specially when he blurted out those horrible words regarding 'a good fuck'.

He shuddered. Aphrodite really hadn't meant that. As ruthless as he could be, he should think twice before he said such things to someone he ever loved, and who clearly loved him back. Now Shura would surely hate him, hate his gut, his tongue, everything, and Aphrodite was so neared of congratulate himself for making the guy hated him, it was his best achievement so far. Really, no one ever wished to be scorned in that way when he literally felt like hadn't done anything wrong. The only thing Shura had done wrong perhaps was to fall in love with a wrong person.

He recalled everything that Shura last said to him. That he had been wrong about everything, about the false accusation and a feeling of distaste he had toward their fellow Gold saints. It wasn't entirely fault though, or so Aphrodite had thought.

Ever since he was a child, Aphrodite had been aware of his own beauty, so much more than he aware of his bodily strength. Then as he grew up, he became even more mindful of it, all the whispers and admiration that swelled around him, and more, as when he had finally gained his Gold cloth, he had unofficially obtained the title as 'the most beautiful Gold saint in the whole Sanctuary', which then sort of becoming a problem on its own. He then had been aware of the looks he received from his Golden comrades. He knew that, beside his amiable strength as a warrior which had been proven on many missions and tests, he had heard their whispers, seen those gestures that stated that he had been nothing but some type of a joke, that he should be fine to carry on with any other duties but to fight, all solely because of his stunning looks. And Aphrodite felt he had had enough.

Since then he had distanced himself from the other, not because of hatred, but because he was afraid of any underestimating word or gesture they might make toward him. He ended up being even more cunning than he had wish it to be, couldn't form any closer relationship with them other than mere working colleagues and had always chosen to train or went on mission alone, except when the Pope said otherwise. Except for Deathmask, who was the only one who didn't think he was **_that_** pretty and therefore they could form a normal friendship, the others he usually talked to were only the gentle beings like Mu or Aldebaran, although again it's limited to a simple conversation. He had chosen to live a very closed and reserved life, confined in his own temple, avoiding any disturbance from the outside. And that what had happened until the very day he died in the hands of that Andromeda saint.

Then after the war and they were all revived, it came Shura.

Still with his eyes closed, he recalled those times he had spent with the Capricorn saint. Before the war, Shura had never shown any sign of distaste for him, but neither had he shown any sign of affection. But just after a couple of months after the resurrection, he had begun to visit him frequently in his temple, where they then usually sat and drank tea, chattering about nothing and everything in particular. He, of course, had his suspicion of the nature of the visit, but he let it go, somehow was quite happy for the new companion aside from the Gemini twins and Deathmask, especially since the latest had just announced his departure from Sanctuary. Then it came the day when the Spanish man finally let out his feelings and Aphrodite accepted, out of his own shock, for he had been assured of Shura's pure love toward him. The man's eyes had said everything, words were no longer needed.

But then the whispers continued, and he had begun to suspect Shura's involvement in it. He had tried to endure them, dismissed them as if they had never happened. But once again he had had enough, and in the peak of his frustration, he had decided to take one side's decision and broke up with Shura. From then on, everything then like kept spiraling down for the Pisces saint. They just couldn't see each other without ended up having a heated argument, whether it was on training ground, meeting place or even on the stairs which led to their temples. It was so embarrassing and frustrated at the same time, moreover for them as respected Gold saints, and that was why Aphrodite had started to avoid the Capricorn as best as he could, until finally it led to that horrible devastating quarrel he had with Shura just a week ago. Now Shura had left and he was alone, and he wondered vaguely, just how on earth he had gotten himself into this mess?

Aphrodite had thought to leave Sanctuary. Athena, after all, had granted her permission for any of them who wished to leave, taking a moment of peace for themselves, and would call them back should the next war started. For the last few days, he had pondered seriously about the idea, thinking that if he wanted to leave, he better did so before Shura came back from his mission. The least chance he got for any meeting with that man would be considered the best decision as he just couldn't stand the guilty feeling he had toward the man. But was leaving really the best thing to do?

The pain was still there, still fresh and bleeding badly, it would not be healed and would never be healed unless the Capricorn man suddenly popped up before him. Although he feared the chance of meeting the man, Aphrodite couldn't take no more of this longing feeling, it tore him from the inside out, hurting his whole being far worse than any battle wound he had ever known. And he just didn't know the way to cure it, except to see Shura once again and beg for forgiveness, if the man allowed it. Shura was a man of a high pride, nothing could guarantee he would grant forgiveness to the one who had hurt him so much, yes, because that was exactly what he had done, hurting Shura's pride. He had accused him of being a liar, doubted his love when the only thing Shura had done was given everything to prove himself of that.

_Stupid.. _that was what Aphrodite felt about himself, absurdly stupid. If only he had the power to turn back time…

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, preoccupied with his own misery, when someone made a stop a few feet away from him. Or rather he heard, as he was still had his eyes closed. Not moving an inch from he was sitting, Aphrodite muttered, "Yes?"

"Umm Master Aphrodite.."

Then it was silence. Aphrodite opened his eyes abruptly, causing his head to even throb more painfully. He took a deep breath to force patience into himself and turned his head to look at the source of his annoyance. It was one of the male trainees, very young and very green, standing and looking at him in a very nervous manner. His eyes held a mixture of fear and awe, something that Aphrodite was very familiar with. It was not the first and surely wouldn't be the last.

He had a thought of stinging the innocent boy with one of his poisonous roses, just for the sake of releasing his stress, but that was kind of low. So he settled into asking a question, albeit in a low dangerous tone, "Well don't just stand there. Spill."

The boy gulped and blinked, it was a second before he gave his reply, "I'm so sorry to disturb you, Master. But Master Saga wishes for your presence in the Coloseum. East wing. As soon as possible, Sir."

_Curses…_ Just when he felt like going back to his temple to cool his head. He raised one eyebrow and sighed, "Sure. I'll be there."

The boy bowed respectfully, "Thank you Master Aphrodite." There was no reply from the Gold saint, and he turned around, glad to make his escape from the very obvious distressed warrior. No one, repeat no one, had ever wished to get close to an agitated Gold saint, it was by far the most dangerous thing someone would ever do.

Aphrodite stood up, brushing unseen dust from his Gold cloth and was about to head his way, when once again, he felt a presence, this time from behind him. And a chuckle. He turned around fast and saw Milo, standing behind one large column. How long he had been there, Aphrodite couldn't really tell, but since there was no one else there beside the two of them, so the Scorpion must've looking for him.

Milo, one of Shura's friends that Aphrodite mostly disliked, the fact of which he just couldn't hide as he asked him rather coldly, "Something I can help you with, Milo?"

The blue haired Scorpion walked to him, a smirk was on his face, "You really shouldn't make him pissing in his pants like that, while he obviously was drooling over you."

He sighed, shrugged and asked, "Who?"

"That messenger boy of course," Milo pointed to the running boy.

That kind of comment definitely didn't need any reply, so Aphrodite moved slowly to walk away. He was in no mood to talk nonsense and the least of all with Milo, whom he didn't get too acquainted with. But Milo ran to his side, almost touched him in a shoulder in order to halt him, and it did stop him.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid joke," the man then said, keeping a safe distance between himself and the Swedish man.

Aphrodite really didn't know what to do with this man, and more what this man wanted to do with him. Somehow the idea of letting out a poisonous rose no longer sounded too bad either. "Like I said, you need me for something?"

"Not really actually," Milo replied, standing tall in front of the other man, the smirk disappeared, "It's just that me and Camus are thinking to have a drink tonight. Do you feel like join us?"

"Huh?" Aphrodite was so taken aback he couldn't let out any more sensible reply than the one he had just emitted. Milo and Camus had **_never_** invited him for a drink, or for anything else for that matter, and the request was the very last thing he would have ever expected to hear from one named Milo.

"Well," the Greek man continued, "I am just assuming, since you're Camus's closest neighbor, that it will only polite that we invite you too. Will you come then?"

He quickly put his brain to work, not wanting the other to think of him as dumb, and let out a reply, "Umm… Milo we didn't exactly **_ever_** had a drink together... I mean, why all of a sudden you..?" He stopped and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Well yes I know it might sounds odd," Milo scratched his hair, smiling, "It's just that we haven't been friends, before, you know, the damn Wailing Wall, and as of now we are back to life, we decided to maybe get to know you a little. You might want to give it a try, just one or two drinks perhaps..?"

Aphrodite gazed into Milo's blue eyes, almost the same color as his only Milo's were slightly darker. There, he couldn't trace any sign of lie or disrespect, but still it was in his nature to not fall for it straight away. So he asked again, "I see. This idea of yours… Did Camus agree on this?"

"Both of us had decided this, yes," Milo smiled.

He had this kind of expression that somehow he already figured out that Aphrodite would ask such a question, it made the Pisces blushed slightly. He cleared his throat, "Just the three of us?"

"I am thinking to get Saga… and Kanon too, only…"

"Kanon is away for a mission," the Pisces intervened softly.

"As he is," he continued, "Don't you think the Pope sent quite many of us for missions, eh?" When Aphrodite didn't give any answer, he then waved his farewell, "Anyway just come to Aquarius temple should you feel like coming. Nine o'clock?"

Aphrodite bit his lips, staring at Milo's back as the man began to walk away from him. He suddenly remembered something from his fight with Shura, of the false accusation he had made toward the others. Shura had claimed that he had been wrong and maybe tonight could be the right time to test if the theory was correct. He swallowed and shouted out, "I'll be there Milo."

Milo looked at him from his shoulder, waved and smiled, "Great. See you tonight then."

Aphrodite stared at him until the man disappeared from view, and resumed his walk, wondering what tonight's event might be. He just hoped that Saga wouldn't need him too long or otherwise he would faint from this very disturbing headache.

**Tbc….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**A/N : **sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and the cliffhanger. Next one will be longer, as I'm thinking to post two chapters at once, hope I can finish them on time. Vanpie : thanx again. Yes I just like to type it out while I'm still in the mood. And Raix : yeah I remember reading somewhere saying that the Goldies are generals for the army, and so maybe it's good for them to shout once in a while :D Plus I needed them to do that for my story… Well here we go..

**Chapter Five**

The drinking event in Aldebaran's temple unexpectedly turned into some kind of a drinking competition.

Aiolia, who had the duty to go to a nearby village to buy the beers, had in fact bought other things with him, three bottles of special Greek potent liquor called Ouzo. As soon as he arrived in Taurus's temple, he had presented them with a very smug smirk on his face, challenging his two friends to give it a try. Aldebaran happily obliged, bringing out three shot glasses right away from his kitchen cabinet while Mu, at first, had refused to touch it and happily settled himself on few cans of beers.

But when the other two had started to unlit the first bottle of liquor, the young Aries couldn't stop himself from having a sip, although still intended to drink only half a glass. It turned out that this Ouzo tasted good, really good, and the half glass soon turned into a full glass, then suddenly he was having his second glass, third glass, and so on. Very soon the three of them then had settled into a competition of who could drink the most, something the usually calm and collected Mu of Aries would've never do should he was in a more sober state.

Aiolia, being a native Greek, surely had drunk Ouzo before and therefore the liquor didn't really have too much effect on him, other than some uncontrollable laughs and few stupid swaying. But Mu and Aldebaran didn't do so well. By the time the Ouzos and beers were all gone, the two saints couldn't even remember what day it was.

The Taurus saint had literally went to sleep, right there on his big couch which suited nicely for his giant figure, so Aiolia, being the most sober one, decided it was time to go home. He cleaned up a little bit, in hope Aldebaran wouldn't be in a killing mood once he woke up the next day and saw his living room in a mess. Then the next thing to do was to take Mu to the Aries temple, as he could see that the long haired man definitely had a difficulty even to stand on his own.

The trip of went down the stairs was a hard task, with Mu swaying here and there, mumbling everything that was literally incoherent. Mu was light, considered lighter than most men should be as he had a slim figure, and at first Aiolia had opted to just carry him. But the Aries stubbornly refused, saying that Aiolia had no right to treat him like a weak maiden, and so they decided to take the horrendous walk by holding each other.

The hazel haired Leo breathed in relief as they reached Mu's temple and finally his bedroom, where he tucked the intoxicated saint to the safety of his bed. As his face touched the surface of the soft mattress, Mu fell asleep straight away, his long hair cascading along his back, looking very well in comfort as he succumbed to sleep. Aiolia chuckled softly. He had a slight guiltiness for making his two comrades drunk beyond their limit, but he didn't force anything to those two and sometimes even a saint was entitled to have a little fun.

He waited several minutes to make sure that Mu was asleep, before he made his way out of the bedroom, made sure to turn off all the lights and exited the Temple of Ram. He jogged up the stairs on his way to his own temple, the night wind blew on his face, refreshing him and carrying off the effect of the alcohol. He reached his temple in no time and was about to make his entrance, when he saw a dark silhouette of someone stood at the other end of the passage, a tall and slim figure that Aiolia knew so well. His eyes widened.

"Shaka?"

It was indeed him. Aiolia stared and silently questioned of what matter had brought Shaka here this night , it was a rare occasion for the Virgo saint to visit his temple, usually it was the other way around. But this thing soon forgotten as Shaka then walked nearer, wearing a simple white tunic and trousers, holding a small smile on his delicate face with his long blonde hair swaying behind him. He, according to Aiolia's personal opinion, was really a sight to behold.

As they stood facing each other, Shaka greeted with his always melodious voice, "Good evening Aiolia."

"Evening Shaka," he replied politely, "It's a surprise to see you here in this late of night. Something happened?"

"Not particularly," the Virgo saint stated, "I am just under the mood to visit you. Do you mind?"

"What? Of course not. Are you joking?" He would shatter the world should Shaka ever asked of it, although the reality of it was never to be an option.

Shaka didn't give any reply, still holding the ever so beautiful smile on his lips when his brows suddenly creased. His right hand flew up to his hip and he tilted his head. He was still having his eyes closed, but Aiolia had a feeling that the blonde was sizing him up and down. He held his breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

_Damn…. _Aiolia knew how much Shaka hated alcohol, it was his main reason for not ever had participated in any of their drinking get-together fun with the other saints. He shrugged, no use to lie to Shaka, he would find out anyway, and then let out his answer, "I have.. yes.. but it was just a little bit. Beers and all.."

The alluring pink lips opened to a small o, "Oh, with whom?"

"Mu and Aldebaran."

"In?"

"The Taurus's."

"Are you drunk then?"

"No."

The Leo faintly predicted what the next question would be asked by the blonde. He couldn't guess whether Shaka was amused or not because really, although he had the most beautiful face Aiolia had ever seen, even surpassed those of Aphrodite and Mu's, but Shaka was a man who just had the most impassive face in the whole wide world. And through Aiolia's personal experience of being Shaka's lover, he just had to be extra cautious about everything at all time. Shaka was a picture of perfection, Aiolia thought that he would never be in the same level as him, and thus he just had to give everything he had should he wished to remain at his side. He didn't mind it though, as to him, Shaka worth every tiny bit of everything he would've sacrificed for.

The Virgo inhaled deeply, before then launched his next question, "Are they?"

Aiolia didn't know how he could burst out laughing by the simple question. He knew he shouldn't, it was sort of happened as the images of very drunk Aldebaran and Mu entered his mind, they looked so… oh well never mind. He replied a bit uncaringly, "I could very much guess that they are, Shaka. Why? Worry about them?"

"Not really," the skinny Buddhist replied elegantly, "I just didn't know you were in Taurus's place. Because of what I have heard, some people in the upper temples had their own drinking event. I thought that you were with them." Aiolia raised his brows, and he continued, "Milo and his crowd?"

"Oh I see," the Lion grinned and sighed, "Well I am not aware of that since they didn't invite me. However, right now I'd rather not talk about any of them, as I'm more interesting in serving you a cup of tea, I know you like tea. How about that?" He lifted a hand toward his lover in silent offer.

The blonde's expression changed and he replied in an amused tone, "Are you sure you can make tea? I mean in that condition.."

He smirked, "Why don't we get inside my temple and find out?"

He waited as smile finally appeared on Shaka's face, before the blonde then put his hand into Aiolia's own, "Don't mind if I do, my Lion."

Looking at him, Aiolia really considered if he should just pulled the other into his hands, dragged him to the wall and kissed him valiantly right there and then, and maybe did something else along with it. But unless he wished to die today or make Shaka dumped him, Aiolia considered that was certainly not a very wise thing to do. Not to mention that he didn't have a heart to do so. He was too much in love with Shaka, he couldn't hurt even a strand of the blonde's hair. He, in fact, dreaded the fact every time he was alone with Shaka, of the fear of losing control over himself, to the desire that seemed threatened to erupt every time he got too neared with the blonde Virgo. He had his moments when he was almost, **_almost_**, lost it, he was just a man nevertheless, but still that was more than horrifying. Shaka was a virgin and something that precious should not be ripped away only by a mere lust. And even though it was very hard, Aiolia had long decided that he would wait. It was, after all, just a question of endurance.

With that in mind, Aiolia then opened the door to his living quarter and gestured to Shaka to enter, "After you then my Virgo."

Ssss

On the contrary to popular belief, Aphrodite was not very talkative when he's drunk. He laughed a lot, but didn't talk too much.

The pretty Pisces was already been quiet when he first arrived at Aquarius temple, didn't know what to expect upon receiving the invitation from Milo. But luckily, Saga was there, and it relieved him greatly. At least with the blue haired Gemini's presence, it could somehow melt the awkwardness among him, Milo and Camus.

Soon the four of them were having light chat about everything on and off work. Milo was the prime entertainer, the man was a real chatter, if one would not call him a gossiper. His easy going persona and cleverness to pick up any interesting subject to discuss had lightened Aphrodite's mood. In no time, the stricken Pisces saint found himself laughing with the others, he didn't talk much but he happily listened to everything had been said, watching intently at the blue haired Scorpion as he spoke in enthusiasm surrounding every subject he could bring up.

Camus was also turned up nice that evening, it was something else coming up from the coldest saint in Sanctuary. As a gracious host, he happily served beers, bottle by bottle of Russian vodka, which he proudly had imported from his home country Siberia, and various kinds of other liquors. Since it was the time of peace, he and Milo thought there was nothing wrong to get drunk a little bit, hangover was a problem that should be worried later on. Beside the stern Saga was there, and Milo, being ever playful, wished for nothing but to challenge the elder saint for a drinking contest.

Aphrodite sat on the couch as he watched the drinking contest took place, swallowing down his shares of liquor and couldn't help it as his mind wandered to Shura. Milo and Camus was part of Shura's crowd, often the three of them had had drink together, without Aphrodite, as he never had a wish to participate in anything that had to do with Shura's group. But now that he was here, he couldn't help to wonder what it was like if the Capricorn was here. What he could possibly be talking about with Milo and Camus while he drank, or what would he think about once he knew Aphrodite had decided to receive Milo's invitation. He would be shocked, for sure, and very happy, undoubtedly, as a chance of bringing his loved one to attend an event with his friends was a rare one.

If he was here, Shura would sit by him, here on this couch, and would encircle that strong arm of his around his waist lovingly. They would drink and laugh together, especially at seeing that stupid expression on the usually stoic Gemini's face, or at the Scorpion saint who carelessly forcing down liquor in his throat just so he could win the contest. Shura would made sure that Aphrodite never strayed away from him as he sat here with him, would always keep him company, and would talk to his ear, whispering the words of love that he was so good at.

Aphrodite tensed. How he missed him dearly.

He could feel his eyes heated, but blinked it away. No tears in front of these people. Lucky the other three didn't pay any attention, so he helped himself to fill his own glass with the Vodka, drinking it in one gulp to hurl the frustration away. He could feel the rushing effect of the alcohol jetted up into his head, making everything looked fuzzy, o yes he very much liked the sensation.

So he poured and poured himself some more, and as everything became even blurrier, he kept drinking and laughing the night away with his three friends, deciding maybe he should forget about Shura and just surrendered himself to the liquid fun inside the many bottles on the table. Sometimes he caught site of the Scorpio man stared at him, but quickly turned his head away when Aphrodite casted his eyes to him. Maybe Milo knew what he was thinking about, but what the hell… let him think then. Aphrodite was having his fun, relieved, that for once he was not forced to hear the aching cries from his sorrowful heart.

As the night crawled in, all the bottles were almost empty and Camus had been so severely drunk, Saga and Milo then decided to call it a night. With a head as heavy as a rock, the Pisces saint sat watched as Milo carried his best friend to his bedroom, in his hazy mind, wondering if the Scorpion had ever laid with that Aquarius man. They were best friends after all, both were attractive, and maybe, or not, there had been sex between them. It was not impossible though. They were all warriors of Athena, forever haunted by the threat of dying any second whenever there was an enemy attack, and thus would not waste any precious time to have a little bit of fun when the opportunity presented itself. Aphrodite didn't know anything about Camus except of his quiet and cold personality, the Aquarian was quite preserved about his personal life, while Milo was the exact opposite. He was the one who famous for his reputation as a charming person who could lure anyone into his bed, with just a simple art of seduction, or so what Aphrodite had heard. _How interesting…_ Again, he didn't really know Milo, but inwardly he began to question whether the rumor was true.

He leaned his back further to the back of the couch, averting his attention to the tall figure of Saga as the Gemini saint slowly walked to the front door. At that time Milo was coming out from Camus's room, and almost burst out laughing at seeing how Saga was struggling to get to the door.

"You," the Scorpion pointed at him, laughing, "Are so not going down alone!"

Saga looked at him with bleary eyes, a small smirk appeared on his gorgeous face, "So what? Are you intending to walk me to my temple then?"

"Maybe," the Scorpion replied, "Perhaps I should do that, no? I don't want to see you rolling down the stairs anyhow."

Saga snorted, waving his hand uncaringly, "And do you think those liquors could knock me down that easily? Heh nonsense. I'm totally fine." He then pointed his finger at Aphrodite, who was still sitting watching them, "Maybe you should take care of him instead. You're alright there, princess?"

Aphrodite stared at him, and thought that he saw a flash of something he couldn't describe in the blue-purple eyes of the Gemini. It was only for a second before it disappeared right away, well maybe it was just his imagination. He gave a small sly smile, not minded the nickname Saga had just given to him, "I'm good Saga."

Saga saw clearly the haziness in the other's eyes, Aphrodite's face was red as the effect of alcohol and he chuckled, "No you're not." He turned to Milo, "See him home when you're done with this mess Milo. I'm out of here."

Milo grinned, "That shouldn't be a problem. Take care of the stairs for me?" And he laughed again.

Saga waved to the two and moved to the door, swaying a bit in the process, but otherwise was successful in exiting the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as they were alone, Milo turned his gaze to the sitting figure on the couch, and again, was almost laughing his ass out.

"You're so knocked out, aren't you Aphrodite?"

He smiled sleepily, "I have no idea myself, Scorpion. What do you think?"

It was a bit irritating to see Milo's endurance against all the toxic he had in his system. He was drunk, Aphrodite knew, but not as bad as him it seemed. Aphrodite's head began to pound and it was so difficult to keep his eyes open. _If Shura was here, it would be him who take him to his temple, and after they reached the place, they would make love so beautifully this night…_

He looked up to Milo who was approaching the couch.

"Come," he reached out a hand, "I'll take you to your temple."

The Swedish smirked, "My temple is right next door. Or are you also think that I will roll down the stairs just like Saga?"

"I don't know," Milo grinned, "But if you do, Saga would likely strangle me to death tomorrow if he finds out. You heard him, he told me to take you home."

"And you just feel you have to do what he told so that you could live longer?" The Pisces asked teasingly.

"You would never know," Milo's smirk went wide, still holding a hand in front of the other blue haired, "Well?"

The pretty saint groaned. He was already very comfortable on the couch, and to take the stairs up to his temple was the last thing he would want to do. But somehow he could imagine Camus's face tomorrow morning, when he found out that Aphrodite had decided to spend the night in his couch, the image it presented was… horrid. So with all the mighty strength he could muster, Aphrodite lifted his body from the warm couch, taking Milo's hand in his own and stood up, swaying terribly as he did so.

Two strong hands were immediately wrapped around his waist. He looked up to Milo's blue eyes and could not contain a giggle past his lips, "Oh I'm sorry.." He couldn't seem to stand straight and unconsciously put a palm on Milo's chest, "You have to tell your friend that there's a terrible earthquake in his temple. Hope not in mine though."

Milo let out a soft chuckle, keeping his hands still around Aphrodite's slim waist. They stood so close to each other and Aphrodite gazed closely into the other's eyes as Milo stared back at him, could see a sparkle of admiration that hidden behind the depth of those blue eyes, something that he would not expect from someone like Milo. He curled his lips into a small smile, feeling like he knew what the other was thinking, but purposely ignored it. He looked down and spoke, "Shall we go then Milo? And please, you can release me, as I think I'm fully capable of standing on my own."

Milo seemed almost reluctant to release him, but nodded nonetheless, "If you wish so."

Ssss

Mu could barely acknowledge how he got into his room.

During his adult life, Mu had always been a light drinker. He never drank too much, except for a few cans of beer he usually had with his comrades on their free time. He didn't supposed to drink that liquor Aiolia brought in the first place, it was too much.. _but damn, that drink indeed tasted wonderful_.

He had let Aiolia brought him to his bedroom, putting his arm around the man's neck as they descended the stairs. He couldn't really apprehend where and how, but suddenly he had found himself lay flat on his stomach on his bed, the softness of the mattress lulled him to a peaceful sleep right away, no longer cared of the Leo's whereabouts.

He woke up some moments later, or rather he felt there was something that had awaken him but he wasn't sure of what it was. He was laying on his bed on his front, his head pounding like it would explode soon enough and he couldn't really do anything because his hands and feet felt like jelly. O yes he had heard a saying, that a very drunken fighter had only two options : he would be at his strongest condition or at the weakest. In his case, no doubt that he was the latest.

He was surrounded by darkness, all lights were off and only a dim moonlight peered from a small opening in the window. With blurry eyes, the long haired Aries gazed to the window. It was still very dark outside, that meant it was still night and he only had spent a couple hours of sleep, clearly not enough to lessen the effect of the liquor. He couldn't tell what it was that had made him woke up. He was alone in the room, there was no sign of Aiolia, and because his mind was buzzing fiercely, it was nearly impossible to pick up any other cosmos or presence. He laid his face back to the mattress and closed his eyes, trying to listen to anything as best as his condition would allow. Still there was nothing.

Being drunk could sometimes make you hear a noise that wasn't really there, where actually there was nothing there at all. That must be what happened now. Satisfied with this thought, the Aries saint then relaxed and prepared to go back to his slumber accompanied by the silence and darkness surrounding him.

**Tbc…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**A/N : **so sorry for the late update. As I promised, two chapters at once, consider this as my Christmas present for you :D Hope these are okay… Now the warning : this chapter and the next one contain heavy yaoi, although I have tried not to be so detailed about it, so for anyone who don't like it, please hit the button, yes? vanpie : thank you, luv u always elvent : thank you glad you like it, crossing my finger hoping this one is okay… So on with the story..

**Chapter Six**

Aiolia and Shaka entered the Leo temple in silence. Leaving Shaka to sit on the couch, the tall young man then went straight to the kitchen in order to prepare tea for his most beloved guest of the evening. It took him several minutes to have it done, and as the tea readied, he turned around to regard his lover, "Shaka would you like anything else with your tea….?"

Shaka was not there, the couch was empty, and so was the sitting room.

Slightly surprised, he called softly, "Shaka?"

There was no reply. Aiolia walked to his sitting room, glancing around to find out of Shaka's whereabouts, and detecting straight away that the Virgo was in his bedroom.

He startled silently. It was a heavy decision whether or not he should follow the Virgo into the room. If before the idea of being alone with Shaka was scary, now the idea of being alone with Shaka in **_his bedroom_** sounded…terrifying. He stood contemplating at what to do, when at the end, curiosity won and he found himself took careful steps toward the door.

He peered through the slightly ajar door, before opened it widely and his eyes searched through the room. In the dim light of the bedroom, he saw him, sitting unmoving on the bed and was staring outside through the very big window that was next to the bed, with his back to the door.

The moment he entered the room, Aiolia was struck in awe. The moonlight that streaked through the window shone over Shaka's figure, it made him glow and was so closed to make him looked nearly ethereal. Not only that, the light was also gleamed through Shaka's lithe body, his thin layer of clothing hid nearly nothing underneath, and Aiolia felt like he could fall from a heart attack. It seemed he was still having some effects of alcohol inside his system, because it was really hard to maintain his self-control. Not to mention that Shaka was sitting on **_his bed_**..

Gulping, Aiolia approached him, very slowly as not to startle him, "Shaka..?"

Shaka had already heard him even before he made his entrance, only didn't bother to turn his head around. His silky voice then floated around the silent room, "Aiolia.."

Slowly the Lion then placed himself on the bed next to his lover, careful to keep a distance between them. He saw the blue eyes were now opened, but didn't comment at it, and instead asked in a very, very gentle tone, "Shaka, what is going on?"

A small smile appeared on the pretty man's lips, but he moved his gaze downward, as if suddenly was shy on something. His long bangs swaying above his big beautiful eyes, before he sighed and gave his reply, "It is amazing how… certain thing in our life could lead into a rather painful shame… when one wished to hide his intention behind his other intention and could do nothing to stop it…"

The Greek man raised his eyebrows, totally at lost of what the other was saying, "Shaka.. I'm sorry, but I don't really understand what you mean..?"

"I am… merely speaking of myself," was the answer from the blonde.

He was still confused, "Alright... go on."

Shaka sighed once more, before then raised his eyes to gaze at his lover, "I am speaking of my own intention, the one I already had before I decided to come visit you this night."

"Other than the wish to catch me drunk?" the Lion grinned.

The blonde chuckled softly, a kind of infectious melodious low laugh that Aiolia loved so much to hear. "That… maybe…" he stated, "It was quite an unexpected incident supposedly, but since you are not drunk, then I have not a problem with it. However, that was not all of it."

Aiolia nodded, getting serious again, "Then, what is your true intention by coming here, Shaka of Virgo?"

There was a sparkle of.. something in the big blue eyes staring at him, Aiolia couldn't figure out what. He waited patiently as Shaka, after some long passing moments, replied, "I am here to seek the comfort of your presence, Aiolia."

Aiolia nodded once more. **_That_**, he really liked to hear, it made him very happy. Slowly he took Shaka's hand and twirled his fingers to the blonde's long ones, letting out a soft smile as Shaka timidly returned the gesture.

"And pray tell, Shaka my love, why is such an intention brought you a painful shame?" He then asked gently, "Because in my humble opinion, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Because," the Virgo bit his lips, "There is still one more intention that is hidden deeply beneath it that you may not aware of, my Lion."

"Then make me aware of it," he answered shortly, patiently waited for the final answer of the riddle.

Shaka, for the third time that night, sighed deeply. He pulled his hands from Aiolia's and brought them ever so slowly to finally rest at Aiolia's broad chest. The Greek man gasped silently.

"Aiolia," Shaka started, his voice faltered slightly but the tone held a strange determination to finish what he was about to say, "I am ... so aware of your desire toward me, as I myself aware of my own desire toward you. I know I have been denying you all along, selfishly holding you back while deep inside I know how both of us have been craved for it, have been hunger for it. It was so uncaring of me. It was a mere lie if I said that I didn't want it as much as you do…"

Aiolia startled, again, and could hear his own heart beat more rapidly that it usually was. He had a rather slight assumption of what Shaka was saying, but he dared himself not to ponder on it. "Shaka… what … are you trying to say?"

The rosy lips turned into a soft smile, and Shaka brought a hand to his lover's cheek, staring at him with eyes that held a thousand meanings, "Aiolia, my dear love, I will no longer deny you, I… wish to be with you, this night, as it is my only wish to be surrounded by your comfort.. if you just allowed it." He breathed, "I want you Aiolia… so badly…"

Aiolia couldn't believe what he had just heard. His mind instantly replayed every word came from Shaka, again and again, and still he didn't dare to make any move. For the first time in his life, the Leo just didn't know what to do.

Then Shaka did something that literally took his breath away. As if to prove his point, the blonde's hands flew to the front of the tunic he was wearing, his long nimble fingers worked its way opening the buttons. First button, second, third, and the thin cloth slid down, pooled around his elbows. Aiolia stared hard at Shaka's white shoulders, at the porcelain skin, glinting in the streak of the moonlight. His eyes traveled up to the Indian's attractive face, saw clearly the desire plastered tightly on every bit of it. He couldn't guess wrong and felt himself hardened already at the sight.

"Oh Shaka…"

The act done by Shaka, It was like a commanding tone for him, no further words needed. He leaned forward, slowly pressing their lips together. They kissed softly, just like what they usually did, only this night Aiolia knew, it would go beyond just a mere kiss. He nibbled at the sweet lips, sucked on it softly, before he then put his hand behind Shaka's head, pulling him forward for a deeper kiss. Passion grew gradually and their kiss became wild, both was hungry for more. He tilted his head, and as an answer Shaka granted his permission, opening his mouth with a light movement of his lips and gasped aloud as Aiolia's tongue invaded his mouth's warm cave.

Slowly he lowered Shaka on his back to the mattress, still kissing him passionately, and took his position to settle in between the wide spread legs. The need for air was the only thing that broke their kiss, and the two stared at each other, panting slightly and licking at their swollen lips.

And things had just started.

Aiolia stared down at the beautiful sight beneath him, moved down to kiss Shaka's ear and delighted as a shiver raked the slim body.

"You're so beautiful Shaka," he whispered, "Don't' be afraid. You will enjoy this, I promise."

He made a gentle but effective work in divesting their clothing, and in the next silent moment that followed, Aiolia spent it to devour Shaka's body. He touched, kissed, licked, just everything he could possibly do on every inch of the perfect skin. He nibbled on the pink nipples, teasing it to hardness, and went down even lower, to his navel and hips. He moved very carefully, like a lion devouring his prey, but still in a very tender way, listening intently to every moan and pant came out from Shaka's mouth every time he did something.

It was not without a struggle though. If it was up to him, he would ravish Shaka disregard to the blonde's comfort, would gladly make him scream his name maybe as a sweet punishment for making him waited for so long. But behind it all, he knew that this would be Shaka's first time and gentleness was the key word. He was determined to make Shaka enjoyed it, with every single of his being, so the Virgo would have no regret upon their act and would remember this moment until the end of his days.

Twirling his fingers in his lover's hair, Shaka was reduced to a writhing madness with everything Aiolia did to his body. His moans became bolder with each passing seconds as he laid there breathless, taking in every pleasure bestowed on him. Now the Lion was kissing his thighs, sliding his tongue very near to his aching hardness, and he gasped. He looked down to Aiolia, trying to voice something, and failed as his lover only gave him a reassuring smile, his head slowly moved even lower to disappear in between his legs.

Shaka screamed as his lover sucked him and threw his head back. His fingers clutched at the hazel hair to the point that it might arouse pain. The pleasure was too much, he felt his body started to tremble.

"Aiolia…"

Aiolia watched him, as his lover threw his head from side to side, engulfing in a total bliss. In all of his twenty years of life, Aiolia just had never seen a more beautiful sight than the one currently presented before him and it made the fuzzy feeling in his head became so much worse. He felt light headed for a moment, this felt like too much and he couldn't take it anymore or else he would lose himself right there and then. Decided to end his current activity, the Lion crawled back up to kiss Shaka almost valiantly, rocking his hips and gently rubbing himself to the Virgo's.

Shaka gasped again and broke the kiss, staring wide eyed up at him. He smiled, "It will be alright love…"

Shaka nodded, had decided to put his trust to his lover completely. Aiolia kissed him again, slowly and fully in love, before he moved away. First the lube and then the Leo saint moved on to prepare his lover. The Virgo buckled against him, emitting a choked sob and throwing both hands to grab Aiolia's arms. Aiolia resolved to whisper soothing words in Shaka's ears, and kept doing so until the blonde was finally relaxed, writhing deliciously, his mouth opened in unintelligible moans.

When he felt Shaka was prepared enough, he once again rained a series of kisses to his lips and neck. He brushed his palm through the golden tresses, smiling at his lover and whispering, "You trust me Shaka?"

The golden head nodded slowly, "I do…"

"Then, may I have your consent to continue?" He asked again.

Shaka's shaking hand brushed his hair in a loving gesture. Understanding settled in the pretty face as the blonde gave his final answer, "Yes Aiolia. You have my consent."

"Open your eyes and keep looking at me, just so you know that it's me." Again the blonde nodded in full submission, and he smiled, "I love you Shaka…"

And Shaka's trembling lips replied him, "I love you too Aiolia…"

That was it, the long awaited statement, finally came out from the Virgo. Shaka probably didn't know how such words from him could bring a tremendous delight to Aiolia. The short haired saint closed his eyes for a moment, sipping at the effect of the words, at the almost magical warmness that deliberately entering his soul.

_And I love you even more __**my**__ Shaka…._

By all the Gods, words just couldn't describe how much he loved this man…

The Leo knight then kept his gaze downward as he positioned himself, and ever so, so carefully entered the man beneath him, all with an amount of tenderness he restored only for the one he loved so dearly. Shaka groaned, squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grips on Aiolia's arms. Shaka was a mighty fighter, but to this he couldn't stop the tears from bursting out from his closed eyes, the pearly liquid rolled down his white cheeks as he took in the pain.

Aiolia halted his movement, "Shaka…"

It was a moment before the blonde young man remembered what he had been told before. Tears clung heavily in his long lashes as he blinked his eyes open, staring up at Aiolia in between his panting breaths but nonetheless he did nothing else, as if giving a sign for his lover to continue. Aiolia smiled at him, and moved down to kiss his eyes, wiping the tears away, before then concentrated back at the task in hand.

The tightness was so closed to drive him mad, but with a restrain only a warrior could manage, Aiolia was succeed in burying himself within Shaka's body. He gave the panting blonde sometimes to adjust to the intrusion, before then started moving with a slow rhythm, deliberately keeping the pace ever so slowly as he searched the pleasure spot to lessen the pain. When Shaka's moans of pain changed to those of pleasure, he knew that he had found it. Desire took over and he quickened his pace, made sure to hit the pleasure spot with his every thrust.

The dark room filled with the sounds of passion as the two lovers melted into one, moving in unison, pouring their love into each other. As moments passed, the Lion thrust few more times, feeling that he was getting near. Their unity finalized as Shaka came and let out a scream, making Aiolia reached his peak too. Both shuddered hard, and Aiolia crumpled on top of his lover. Both were very much drained from the intensity of their first love making.

Aiolia took sometimes to recover and gave his exhausted lover a light kiss, then moved to lay beside him. He kept his gaze to the blonde's, waiting as his breath gradually turned normal and slowly pulled him to a tight embrace, the blonde's head resting on his chest.

"You're so beautiful my love. I love you, so much," the Lion whispered, stroking the long golden locks tenderly. His happiness could not be described into words. Having Shaka trusted him this far, letting him to make love to him, it felt more than heaven. Aiolia felt simply like the happiest man in the world and could not stop smiling as he looked down, seeing the beautiful face looked back at him.

The Virgo hugged him tightly as if he was afraid that if he let go, Aiolia would suddenly disappear. "So now we sleep?" he then asked cutely, his voice laced heavily with tiredness. But he was still smiling.

He chuckled and kissed the top of the golden head, "Yes love we sleep."

Shaka smiled, he did look so tired and little by little his blue eyes fluttered close. Aiolia waited for a while until he was sure that Shaka had fallen into a deep sleep, before he then pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. In the midst of his sleepiness, Aiolia's mind wandered to the abandoned tea in the kitchen, o yes, they totally forgot about it. He reminded himself to throw them away tomorrow morning, before then closing his eyes to sleep.

_Goodnight my love…_

Sss

This, was not what Milo had in mind when he asked the Pisces saint to have a drink with him that evening.

This, the thing they both were doing right now, was forbidden, sinful, and very, very wrong, no matter from which angle he tried to see it. This was considered a crime, they were both saints and for whatever reason, they **_should not_** commit this. But how could he even wish to voice an objection when he was already surrendered to **_this_** sinful sensation?

He knew the only thing to stop it was to shove the Pisces saint away, stood up and leave the place. But somehow, with his brain got intoxicated by all the alcohol he just consumed, the Scorpion had no strength left to do what he supposedly do, what he knew was the right thing to do. How could he, when he had no whatsoever will to do it either, especially when the sight presented to him at that moment was so dangerously alluring, it made all the bones in his body weakened tremendously.

He greeted his teeth. And it had all started with just one lousy kiss, based purely on his own curiosity. How stupid of him. But then Milo always had a certain weakness against something beautiful and Aphrodite was everything beyond that. Milo, of course, was well aware that Aphrodite was beautiful, but since their relationship had always been strained, he usually never paid any attention to the beauty that was the Pisces saint.

But then, this night, everything just looked different to his eyes. The minute the Pisces showed up in Camus's temple, Milo had started to watch him in discreet, the man looked so desperate and sad, and he pitied him greatly. And then it all went on when Milo suddenly had his chance of standing very close to the Swedish man, and more when he had followed him to his temple. It was then that Milo could understand what Shura had been seeing from this man. Aphrodite held the kind of beauty that was flawless and so seductive, and... absolutely stunning. That androgynous face that looked like begging to be kissed, made a crazy thought popped up in Milo's head of how easy it was to steal one from him, just for the sake of his curiosity. There was some part of his blurry brain that had sharply instructed him not to do it, but it was a mere second when he decided to disobey the command.

It had been a very wrong move, indeed, as started from that, everything then began to crumble down.

There was no use trying to escape from Aphrodite's deadly charm. The elder man was really lived up to his title as the most beautiful of all saints, and most probably the number one seducer in the whole Sanctuary. Milo was not a stranger to all kinds of advances, whether it came from women or men, mostly his subordinates or some women from the village. But what he was dealing now was Pisces Aphrodite, the Pisces Aphrodite, a being who was lethal as he was beautiful, and Milo could now feel the real effect of the man's venomous attractiveness. It captivated him, reduced him into nihility, while at the same time bringing him into a certain degree of pleasure that he had never experienced in his whole life.

Once the Pisces had his grip on him, he just knew there would be nowhere he could escape. Not to mention those continuous moans.. and whimpers.. they were so seductive to his ears, they could easily undone him. And that was what he felt at the moment, coming undone. He could not think straight, couldn't look elsewhere as his eyes fixed solely to the enthralling pale figure writhed so lasciviously above him. Waves of pleasure washed over him with every movement made, there was no any tangible word to describe it. He moved his trembling hands along the other's slim body, mapping everything, shuddering at the feeling of the porcelain bare skin through his fingertips.

Milo had given up sometimes ago, he just had no power to resist. The man above him, who was in the middle of impaling himself to Milo's, was by far, the prettiest sight he ever laid his eyes upon.

The. Pisces. Aphrodite.

And what would Shura do if he knew of this?

**FLASHBACK one hour ago.. **

Surprisingly the journey through the stairs was quite a quick one. Along the way, Aphrodite mumbled words that Milo couldn't understand and he swayed a lot, which forced Milo to put one hand in his thin arm to keep him steady. They reached the Pisces temple, and without too much fuss, entered inside, Milo followed closely along with its guardian.

Once inside, Aphrodite dropped his body on his beloved couch, looking up at the ceiling and sighing loudly. He was pretty beat, it seemed. But if that was the case, hopefully it could make him sleep well tonight. His many sleepless nights already had their toll on him, and he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a movement in the kitchen, and tilted his head slightly, he saw Milo there, seemingly looking for something.

"What you're looking for Milo?" He then asked, but his eyes were back to the ceiling.

"Umm… mineral water maybe?" Milo answered, still looking around.

"What for?"

"For you actually, you looked like someone who needed water," he smiled. "And lots of it. You know, to cool your head?"

Aphrodite chuckled, "Wow that's very concern of you. I think I have some of those in the fridge."

Milo opened the fridge, found what he looked for straight away and took out a bottle of mineral water. Other than that, he noticed how empty the fridge was, containing only bit of fruits, mineral water and a box of white milk. _Did this man ever eat? _He didn't wait to voice it out loud, "Impressive fridge Aphrodite. Are you in some kind of a serious diet?"

The lazy tone of the Pisces answered him, "Weird question. Whatever that means.."

"I mean," he smirked, "There's nothing in your fridge. What are you going to cook for tomorrow? Or are you planning to go shopping tomorrow morning?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then what are you going to eat?"

"I don't eat."

_So I thought… _Milo was about to retort another word, when he turned his head and saw Aphrodite was staring at him, the pain on his face was so evident that Milo completely forgot about the fridge's subject. "What?"

The elder saint's lips quivered as he gave his reply, "He… used to stand there, where you are now.." He stopped for a second, gulping down the tears that threatened to come out, and, "If he saw my fridge was empty, he would go buy some groceries and then he would cook for me. I love everything that he made for me. He's a good cook, do you know of it, Milo?"

The Scorpion didn't need to ask of whom Aphrodite talked about. He only nodded, "I do."

Aphrodite couldn't understand what had made him say all those things to Milo. He wasn't even interested to start a conversation with this man at the first place, and suddenly he was re-telling a short story about Shura. He bent down and held his head. He wanted desperately to cry, but was too ashamed to do it. Milo and the others were already thought of him as the weakest of them all, the least he could do was to defend his dignity by not dropping down and crying in front of him. With a strong determination, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, realizing that the Greek man had sat next to him on the couch, holding out a bottle of mineral water in his hand.

"You should eat," Milo stated shortly, gazing at him, "I can see you're getting thinner everyday. That's not good for a saint."

He looked up to the man, accepting the bottle and opening up the lit, replying in shivering voice, "I'll manage." He drank the water, liked it when the freshness cleared up some fogs in his head. He sighed, very much aware of Milo's eyes upon him, and put down the bottle, "Why are you still here, Scorpion?"

Milo shrugged, "I don't know.. I figure, maybe you need to talk about what is it that bothering you?"

Aphrodite gazed deeply at him, "You are one of Shura's closest friend, you sure know what is going on between me and him, do you not? Then again you still ask it of me.."

"Because I am thinking that you seriously need it to let out what is in your head right now," replied Milo calmly, "Or otherwise you will be forever stricken with this grief that I know is eating you alive."

"And you just decide to help me even when we are hardly close friends?"

Milo smiled gently, "Then maybe we should be close friends."

Aphrodite's blue eyes looked at him with clear bewilderment, he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Milo almost chuckled at seeing this. He knew what Aphrodite's problem with them was, Shura had told him, only him, before he left. Of all the things Aphrodite felt toward himself and the others, of all the negative thoughts, his anxiety, his lack of self-confidence, everything, made him understood completely why the Pisces had been acting like a pure pain in the ass for the last six months. And Milo, despite of everything else, was so willing to help.

He took a deep breath, "Aphrodite I know that during these months after we had been revived, we were not getting along too well. There were these.. burdens and anger, some things that we should left behind, and yet we are still carrying them with us. I know that beside Deathmask, sometimes you talk to Mu. It was Mu who once came to us and demanded for us to try talking to you. But how could we do that when you always closed yourself to us. You're practically distancing yourself and put the wall of your temple to keep us away. You gave us no chance to even try, and so we decided to give up."

Aphrodite looked at his companion in silence. Milo had this way of talking like he was someone who was older than him, while the fact was the other way around. It was so easy to lose patience over hearing something like this, but he suppressed himself and asked with his brows lifted, "And your point is…?"

Milo sighed, "Maybe we do owe you an apology, Aphrodite. We had no right to treat you like so, and so we humbly ask for your forgiveness and hope that maybe in the future we could go along as friends?"

If he was in his normal self, Aphrodite knew that he would've snorted aloud at this kind of statement from this Scorpion, wouldn't want to believe any single word of it. And yet he realized that now he was not his own self, he felt so weak and defeated, and somehow in the depth of his heart he really, really wanted to believe in Milo's word.

Milo on the other hand only gazed at him with a calmness that was so not like his original personality. They stayed in an awkward silence until Aphrodite decided to play it nice and finally gave his reply.

"Maybe.. maybe yes it was my wrongness to close my door and heart to you guys. It's just sometimes I feel that.. I don't belong with all of you.." He slowly confessed, looking down at the hands on his lap, "And I feel that it was really getting worse after the war when you all of you treating me like nothing but a traitor.. .and… "

"You're what?"

He looked up, again, to the furious eyes of the Scorpion, it made him almost stuttered, "W…what..?"

"Why you ever think that we think of you as traitor?" Milo asked, little bit harsh than he than he had intended to.

"Because… I was revived by Hades.. and I attacked Sanctuary.. and.." His voice died as he gazed at the Scorpion next to him who stared back in vague disbelief, and perhaps a slight irritation.

"Aphrodite," Milo then said, "There were six of you in total who were revived by Hades. Should we want to point our finger at a traitor, we should accuse the six of you. Why should you feel it's only you?"

He exhaled an air and bit his lips, "Because you all hate me..?"

Milo felt like he was about to get angry, but at seeing the almost childish expression on Aphrodite's face, the Scarlett Needles wielder was so closed to laugh. He only decided he would not do it as he didn't wish to mock the other saint, "And for what reason you think that we hate you? Because you're the most beautiful? Because you have roses as your choice of weapon? For Godsake, Pisces, you are one of the Gold saints, one of us. You were there training with us when we were kids. We are all childhood friends, are we not?"

He nodded slowly, "Y…yes.."

Milo smiled, "Rest assured Aphrodite. We hold no grudge against you, not ever. You are holding too much suspicion upon us, these unreasonable and unnecessary accusation of yours are getting too much." He reached out to gently touch Aphrodite's shoulder, amused as the elder man tensed at the simple contact, "You just think too much and it's becoming unbearably ridiculous. Please Aphrodite just let it go.."

Tears brimmed at Aphrodite's eyes and again he fought so hard against it, "I just thought that you're all hate me because I am the weakest of you all…"

"That is the most foolish statement I have ever heard," Milo spat, "You are one of Gold saints. If you are weak, how could you become a Gold saint in the first place? Beside, you were there with us at the Wailing Wall, we died together, how could we not regard you as our comrade?"

Aphrodite tensed. There… it was the same things Shura had told him the last time. So was this meant that the Capricorn was not lying? He felt like the pain in his heart was getting more intense, it was difficult for him to breathe.

"Aphrodite?"

He almost choked, and brought both hands into his face, no longer cared if he broke down before the Scorpion man. _By all the Gods, this was too much.._

"Aphrodite are you alright?" The gentle tone of the other man sounded through the night air of his temple.

The Pisces gulped down a large amount of air, nonetheless was still gasping as he whispered, "Shura.. Shura had said the same thing.." He felt the heat in his eyes, the first sign of tears threatened to come out, "He.. just before the day of his departure, he came to me and said all these exact same words with what you were just saying. But I didn't believe him, I told him it was all mere lies, and I… I told him to go away…"

It pained Milo to see his fellow shed tears like that, but perhaps that was exactly what he needed, to cry his heart out, and for someone to listen to him. He squeezed the trembling shoulder, ""It's alright. Just let it out.."

Tears streamed down Aphrodite's cheeks as he stuttered his next words, the event of that unfaithful night played so real in his mind, he felt like he was there, "Shura… he then told me how much he loved me, that he would give everything to make me believe in him, but again I accused him of lying. I accused him of wanting me for only my face and body… that his love for me was fake... and he was so hurt by it, I can see it in his face. I hurt his pride because of my foolish resentment to all of you while he did nothing wrong." He sobbed, "I just.. I just.. want to tell him that I'm so sorry. But how can I tell him that when he is not here..?" Aphrodite's body shook so hard of all the guilt inside him, his sobbing increased as he whispered, "Milo what have I done?"

The Scorpion couldn't utter any more word except pulled Aphrodite to him and let him cry on his chest. He held him tight as the man finally let out all his frustration and cried endlessly, stroking the lovingly curly long blue hair as he whispered gentle words of encouragement to his ear. Here was one part of the cocky Aphrodite he had never seen, a fervent warrior who had been reduced to nothing but a fragile sobbing existent who shed the most saddened tears which could melt even the coldest heart. But Milo let him cry, for it was necessary, for all the stress to be let out, to release all the guilt that trapped him so cruelly, and hoped that it was for the better.

It was a while before his cry receded, and Aphrodite looked up at his companion, gripping the front of his shirt so hard as if by doing so all the frustration would go away. "Milo, he's… not coming back, is he..?"

He kept stroking the long blue hair as he returned the other's gaze, replying in the most gentle tone he could gather, "I hate to tell you the truth, Aphrodite, but it's fault to also lie to you. Shura is… on a mission right now, but from what he had told me, he had a wish to go somewhere after the mission is done. He said he just had to lure all the sadness away and to think everything over. He will be here only when Athena wishes to summon him."

The Pisces gulped. He had thought of it, but to hear it been said upfront tore his heart so severely, "And when will that be?"

Milo shook his head, "I do not know the answer to that Aphrodite."

A single tear slid down Aphrodite's face as he began to cry again. "He must've hated me so much.."

"I don't think Shura hates you," Milo replied gently, "He was just saddened greatly by your action. He felt like nothing he did ever seemed right for you, and that was why he asked for some time alone to think." He looked down at the sobbing figure on his chest and lifted his free hand to wipe the tears away, "Please, don't cry anymore Aphrodite. Shura will kill me should he sees you like this."

The trembling lips then opened in slight confusion, "Wh… why is that?"

"Because he told me to look after you," answered Milo with a small smile, "I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, Aphrodite, but Shura is a good friend of mine, and being me, I intend to do what a friend had asked me to do."

Aphrodite stared hard at him. Now it was clear for him, the drink invitation, Milo's companion in his temple, all the soothing words from the Scorpion, it was all because of Shura. The man had so much care for him, he even asked Milo to watch over him while he was away. Such a rare and kind heart he had, and all Aphrodite did to him was turning it all into hatred…

Aphrodite felt his hand turned cold. He couldn't think anymore and couldn't feel anything, as if Shaka had suddenly snatched all those senses from him. The only thing he could feel was the acute numbness that entered his mind and his body, rendering them nearly useless. He kept gazing at Milo, silently screaming for help, only he couldn't.

He lifted a shaking hand to Milo, not really aware that it was playing with the edges of Milo's blue hair, "Milo… would you then… would you.. stay with me..? Just for tonight… I don't think I could…"

The Scorpion, whether he realized or not, tightened his hold and nodded reassuringly, "Yes Aphrodite I will stay with you."

They stared at each other for a while and the air seemed to freeze. It was but a second before Aphrodite caught an unrecognizable glimpse in the blue eyes of his companion, a hint of predatory gleam that flashed so quick it made him gasped. But then it was all too late, as a second afterward Aphrodite felt a pair of lips crushed his own.

The Pisces's saint eyes opened wide as Milo ravished his lips. It was not a kiss of passion, it was more like an invasion, with nothing gentle and shy about it. His brain geared up and he tried to yell, but all of it was muffled by Milo's taunting lips. Milo pushed him down the couch, and that was when he began to struggle and wrenched his mouth free.

"Milo…?!"

Aphrodite didn't want to fight him, especially as he knew he was not in a proper condition to do so. But while he tried to question Milo of his intention, the man now began kissing his neck and ear, surprisingly very gently, and he shuddered, hard. Shura used to do this to him, kissing his neck and ear, bringing his lips along his exposed skin, making him lost his breath even when they haven't actually made love. **_This…_** always felt so good. Milo was not Shura, but maybe, just maybe, he could just pretend and let go, and let Milo do this should this meant that he could forget all the frustration even only for a little while. He knew he badly needed it, needed to just forget everything.

Something inside him shattered, his already very fragile mind could no longer resist, and Aphrodite used his free hand to grip on Milo's hair and brought the man's lips to his, kissing him valiantly. Yes this would make him forget, and even only for one night, Aphrodite was so ready to give up.

**End of Flashback**

Watching him from beneath, Milo could tell that Aphrodite was getting closer to his climax and so was he. His hazy mind screamed in pure ecstasy, giving him a signal that this would be over soon, so he thrust upwards more brutally then before, filling the body above him with everything in him. Aphrodite's moans and whimpers became wilder in each passing moment, and soon enough they shuddered hard as both came almost at the same time, Aphrodite's in his hand and Milo inside his body.

Exhaustion took over and Aphrodite collapsed above him, his breathing came in ragged pants and Milo hugged him tight, just so he would not fall from the couch. Then, as the pants sounded steadier, the pretty face looked up to him, tired and dazed, "Milo…?"

"It's alright," he tried to assure him and smiled tenderly, placing a soothing palm on his hair, "Just sleep. I will see you to your bed."

And there was exactly what Aphrodite did, sleeping right in his arms, his blue eyes closed slowly as he succumbed to the world of the dream, surrendering completely to the exhaustion inside him.

Milo closed his own eyes, but he was not sleeping. Overall he just felt like shit and literally didn't know what to do. But regret was so not his way, what's done was done, there was no way back to prevent anything from happening. He knew he just had to think of something to say to Shura should one time the man ever found out about this. He knew how much Shura loved Aphrodite, and he had just betrayed him. The feeling of it was so unpleasant and undeniably brought a slight fear to him.

As some people said, realization almost always came too late.

With a sigh, he entangled himself from the other and stood up slowly, putting his clothes back on in a slow agonizing moment, not averting his eyes for once from the sleeping figure on the couch. Once he done, he soundlessly knelt down and hooked both hands below Aphrodite, then lifted him up, carrying him to his bedroom. He put the sleeping Pisces on the bed with a blanket on top, and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. Then with one last glance, the Scorpion silently left the room.

Outside the rain was pouring down heavily to the earth.

Sss

It was still dark and raining outside when Aiolia opened his eyes. At a first glance, he knew exactly that it was still night, and he could hear the drumming sound of the heavy rain pouring outside his temple. But he knew exactly that it was not the sound of the rain that had woke him up. It was something else.

Hazily, the hazel haired turned his head to the side, looking for the source of the voice, and found it right away. It came from none other than Shaka. The Virgo saint currently had entangled himself and was sleeping on his part of the bed. Although he was still sleepy, but one look at his lover, Aiolia knew that Shaka was experiencing nightmare, a brutal one it seemed. The blonde laid on his back, his brows furrowed above his tightly closed eyes with his head trashed from side to side. Various whimpers and cries flew out from his tiny mouth, as his hands gasped the sheets ever so tightly. His beautiful face was contorted into such level of pain, it crushed Aiolia's heart just by looking at it.

He sat up and took hold of the trembling shoulders, in his state of panic, blurted out in a tone a little bit louder than he had planned to, "Shaka.. .Shaka … wake up….you have a nightmare." The blonde's trash intensified and he tried again, this time shook him slightly harder, "Shaka, wake up! Shaka!"

The second Shaka's eyes snatched open, Aiolia had a bitter feeling that he would be struck with his Ten Bu Horin. Shaka had a wild look on his face, as if he was ready for battle, and Aiolia braced himself for the blow to come. But then Shaka's face softened as recognition settled in, the wild look dissolved only into fear and perplexity. He sat up quickly as his long hands flew up automatically around Aiolia to hug him.

The young Greek hugged him back, stroking his long hair to give him comfort as best as he could. There was no sound from the blonde as he seemed restrained himself from sobbing aloud, hiding his face on Aiolia's bare chest and Aiolia just didn't know what to think. He had thought that a man with Shaka's divine quality as the second only to God would be immune for a mere thing like nightmare. Then again, came to think of it, Shaka was also a mortal anyway, just like the rest of them, thus perhaps he was not immune at all. If the nightmare had caused so much fear to someone as mighty as Shaka the Virgo, then it must've been a very overwhelming one. The question was, what was the nightmare about? Was this nightmare that had been disturbing him as of late? When had it start? And how could Shaka even had it?

So many questions in his mind, but he decided to hold his tongue. Now was not the right time to ask questions, so he kept stroking and hugging him tightly until the blonde's shivering subsided. It was a moment before Shaka then abruptly pulled his body away, looking at him with mix expression between shame and fear.

"I… I think I should go.." he spoke with a tone barely a whisper.

"W..what?" The Leo saint almost lost at word, watching as his lover hastily stood up from the bed and looked for his discarded clothes, as if he was running away from something, from him by the look of it. "But Shaka..You were just having a nightmare, why don't you just stay here?"

"It's nothing. I will be fine." Despite of his trembling voice, the blonde gave him a small reassuring smile while putting on his tunic and trousers.

Even in the dimmed lights, Aiolia could see that Shaka's hands were still slightly shaking and he cursed under his breath. _Damn that pride, really.. _He desperately wished Shaka would just put a halt to it and instead tell him what the problem was. Aiolia had an urge of jumping the bed and just pulled the blonde back to the bed, but as he knew it, it was always a bad idea to make Shaka upset, especially when he was in this condition.

He sighed, "You want me to walk you back to your place?"

Shaka looked at him as he buttoned his tunic. Although he had been trembling terribly just a moment ago, the blonde Indian was quick in managing his usual placid look back upon his feature, "My temple is so near, Aiolia. Do you not think I would be fine walking there by myself?"

Aiolia bit his lips, "No not that, I was just…" He stopped. There was no point to push anything to a stubborn man like Shaka, and he nodded in surrender, "Alright then. You be careful and sleep well my love. May I see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes of course," he nodded.

Aiolia watched as his blonde lover, now completely dressed, walked slowly to the door and smiled one more time at him, "Just go back to sleep Aiolia, all is fine. And," he stopped for a moment, tilting his head as he gazed to his lover, "I really enjoyed our moment. Thank you."

Despite of his irritation, Aiolia managed to smile back and waved to him, "Me too Shaka. More than anything."

Shaka nodded, and turned around, disappearing behind the closed door. Aiolia lied back down to the bed, his eyes gazed to the window, at the darkness and heavy rain outside. He better started to make Shaka talk or else it would be him who could be disturbed by the nightmare.

But something in his mind just told him that made Shaka open his mind to him was not an easy task to do.

**Tbc…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**A/N : **please be warned my readers : this chapter contains rape, so anyone who don't like, please please you know which button to hit…

**Chapter Seven**

_Like anyone would be_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

_But __**this**__ is not allowed_

_You're uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

_~ Alanis Morisette ~_

_Being drunk could sometimes make you hear a noise that wasn't really there, where actually there was nothing there at all. That must be what happened now. Satisfied with this thought, the Aries saint then relaxed and prepared to go back to his slumber accompanied by the silence and darkness surrounding him._

Somehow in his sleep, Mu experienced a very, very weird dream.

He dreamed of someone being there in a room with him. The man, or so he thought since he was laying with his face down to the mattress and therefore couldn't see who it exactly was, approached him from behind ever so slowly. Mu's stomach clenched. He was not in fear, yet merely wondered what this man would do next.

Then in this dream, the man climbed to the bed with him, behind him, before he then felt a pair of hands caressing him, brushing his back and the back of his hair in a very.. was it an intimate manner? Mu never had a lover before in his life, never acquired even half understanding of what intimacy meant. He had never been kissed or touched before, a friendly hug maybe, but not the previous two. These touches he felt right now were so good and felt different, it was so comforting and… alluring, and he just couldn't stop a comfort sigh from escaping his lips.

Still in his dream, he felt now the touches grew bolder, as the hands now went into his sides, strong fingers raking through the thin layer of his clothing. He felt a bit ashamed of himself, he was not supposed to enjoy this, but then again this was a dream right, so why wouldn't he? He let it, sighing again at the feel of all those roaming hands which now descended down his body, to his lower back and thighs, massaging and brushing, touching him like a lover did. Then the next moment after that, he felt the man grew near until he could feel the closeness and the other's body heat sipping into his own, and Mu shuddered.

The man, now Mu was sure because these kind of strong hands only belonged to a man, then took hold of his long locks and put it on one shoulder, and soon a pair of warm lips roamed near his ear and exposed neck. The man's hot breath tickled his skin, brought a shiver down his entire body, made his heartbeat increased rapidly. His mind was clouded, he was almost moaned when the man finally latched his lips to his sensitive skin. There was a mouth.. warm lips.. faint kisses.. the wetness of a tongue swirling on his skin, and Mu felt like he lost his breath. The clench in his stomach grew tighter and spiraled down to his manhood, stirring it to life.

The man behind him still didn't say anything, as he put one hand to circle around his stomach to slightly hoist him from the bed, while his other hand started to work on the buttons of his tunic to finally take the cloth away, and the man repeated the action to his legging. Mu didn't give any fight. He felt so good and was more than curious to know how this would end up. This was a dream after all, there would be no harm done. Soon his legging was off and he shivered as he felt a breeze of wind brushed against his naked body, totally exposed to the man behind him.

The unknown man now pressed his body fully to his, settled in between his spread legs. He shuddered as his skin made contact with the warm body of the other, the hard muscles and strong hands holding his body indicated that this man was a fighter. He wondered who this man might be. Other than that he also could feel a certain hardness, still confined in the pants the man was wearing, pressed into his lower body and Mu curled his fists in the bed sheet. That kind of hardness, he had never experienced it, but knew what it was.

The lips was back, now attacking his naked back, biting, sucking and licking, it was almost too much. He moaned, pressing his body back to the hardness behind him, asking for more. The man's hand was still curled around his stomach, tilting him from the bed's surface, and his other now traveled through his navel, all way down to between his legs and inner thighs. It remained there, until few moments later curled gently around his organ.

He jerked, launching another panting moan and threw his head back. It tickled and yet so arousing, he felt like he could burst out at any moment. He definitely had never been touched in that very private part of his body and this felt so enticingly like a pure ecstasy. As the fingers began their movement, moved up and down along his hardness, Mu lost all coherent thought. He moaned and panted, feeling sweats trickling down his forehead and body. It went on until he felt he couldn't take it anymore, and with a choked cry, exploded into the man's wonderful hand. He was on his hands and knees, burying his face to the sheets below him, totally sinking into the blinding bliss.

This felt too good to be a mere dream.

As he laid contentedly on the bed, drinking the aftermath of his orgasm and steadying his shaking breath, the Aries saint readied himself to wake up. The wet dream he just had, had been the most satisfying dream he ever had in his life, definitely something he would remember for the rest of his life. Maybe he could tell Aldebaran about it, wondering what the giant saint would comment, that was if he really decided to tell him.

He swallowed, starting to flutter his eyes open as he found himself still in the confinement of his own bedroom. His body still felt like it had no bones, his head was still hurt like hell, and it was still very dark around him. Again, it seemed like it was not a good time to awake yet. He couldn't think of anything important he had to do when morning came, what was it that he supposed to do with Shaka? He couldn't remember, but whatever it was, it surely could wait. The Lemurian then happily fell back to mattress, about to close back his eyes, when he felt something that definitely, acutely wrong.

There was still a body behind him.

This realization came as he, even with his drowsy mind, still could feel the warmness, and the undeniably hardness pressing in between his legs. And it was even worse, as he could feel the skin contact between himself and the man behind him, that the stranger now was as naked as he was.

His bleary eyes opened abruptly as panic began to settle in. As drunk as he was, he knew one thing : this was not a dream, this was real, as real as the hand lingered around his stomach and hot breath trickling on his ear. There was someone else with him, in his bedroom, who had undressed him and had brought him into his climax, without his consent. The sudden understanding choked him, his stomach began to again clench painfully, although now it was for a different reason.

The man's other hand now went slowly to his lower back, massaging them gently and Mu began to tremble. He tried to lift his head and hands, but it was of no use. He was still drunk and was badly shaken with a nerve-wrecking orgasm, he had no power left. His eyes blinked in confusion, at the same time he forced his mind to think of whom the person might be. The only one who came in his mind was Aiolia, he was the only one who had entered his room before, whom he had last seen before he fell asleep. But how could that be? Aiolia loved Shaka, the Lion would not betray the Virgo for a chance of a stupid one night stand with him. But he also knew for a fact that the two hadn't made love until now, and how short tempered the Leo was.

Maybe.. just maybe.. his patience had grown thin..

The fact that he was being violated by his own friend brought a sharp pain into Mu's heart. He had never approved of this, and Aiolia, as his close friend, should've known this as much as he was. Aiolia should've kept his hands away from him, should've known that Mu was not his to claim. He felt betrayed and degraded, and he could feel his eyes wet with sudden tears. What would he do if he met Shaka? Should he tell him? Avoided him? Kept it a secret?

Time seemed to grow still and he broke out of his reverie as he felt the horrendous hand lingered around his opening. It made a circling movement, teasing, torturing him, before then breached it in one swift motion.

He cried out, partly from pain and the other from shock. With all of his might, he braced his palms on the bed and lifted himself of the bed, trying to wriggle free from the two hands seizing his body. But the heavy body on his back didn't allow it, and the damn hands still didn't let go. He willed his body to charge his cosmos, if not to struck this guy, at least he could call for help. Again as his brain was so disoriented, at the first try his head pounded so sickly he felt like throwing up. At that moment Mu knew instantly that he was in a very, very deep trouble.

The finger inside him now was groping rather wildly. It was no longer gentle, as if the man had lost his patience and began to hurry up in order to carry on his will to defile him. The first finger soon was joined by the second, and he bit his lips, hard. Something was terribly not right because the pain gradually increased, it was like the finger was tearing the inner wall of his insides, especially with every struggle he put up. And he just couldn't take it anymore.

He looked through his shoulder, blinking hard as the simple movement brought even more pain to his pounding head. It was very dark in the room and the man behind him was nothing but a shadow to his hazy eyes. He swallowed and whispered, "Aiolia… please stop.. it hurts.."

Then he felt those lips pressed against his ear, hot breath lingering on the skin of his neck and he could smell a faint trace of alcohol from it. Now he understood. They were both drunk and Aiolia was trying to have some fun. But this had to stop.

He was about to sound more protest but was halted as the man behind him breathed seductively, "Mu, I am not Aiolia."

It felt like a direct slap to his face. The alcohol subject forgotten completely and all the dread in him raised ten folds. He turned harder against the hand around his stomach, trying to find the right angle to focus his eyes among the blinding pain surrounding his head. Then he saw him.

The long blue hair…fair face… tight clenched jaws…

Saga.

It must be Saga, because as far as Mu could remember, the other Gemini twin, Kanon, was away on mission. But didn't really matter who it was, because the only thing he wanted to do right now was to scream, only no sound came out. He gasped and jolted his body upright, in order to get free, but Saga's muscular hand around him didn't even budge, locking him in an iron grip, so tight it started to hurt. In grave panic he then began to struggle, giving whatever he had to go away from the man he now hated so much.

"Saga…stop this…." Mu cried out, tears welled in his eyes as he turned once again to look at the Gemini saint behind him, begging, "I don't want this…"

"But you did want it when I brought you to your climax just a moment ago, my pretty," Saga whispered back, his voice and blue eyes had darkened with lust. He lowered closer to Mu's panicked face, tightened his grip on his stomach and stated softly, "You will enjoy this, I promise."

He shook his head violently, "NO!"

In the peak of his frustration Mu struggled and wriggled, even tried to kick backwards as his last hope to run away. But even as he felt like he had given everything he got, he knew it was nothing. Saga was solid as a rock, and with Mu at his weakest state, the Gemini saint was very much winning. Mu was so desperate and in pain.

Then all hopes seemed lost as Saga retracted his fingers and positioned himself in between his spread legs. As soon as he felt it, Mu seized all his movement, his eyes widened in shock.

_This was not possible… _

"Saga please…" He tried his last resort, panting, "Stop this madness…I don't want this… please!"

Saga didn't even flinch at his plea, "Why is it that you are so persistent of rejecting me, Mu?"

"Because I do not love you Saga," he sobbed, a single tear flowing down his cheeks as he clutched at Saga's hand, "You are drunk and you have no right to do this to me. Please… just let me go…"

Saga curled his fingers around Mu's long locks and pulled painfully, eliciting a sharp gasp from the Aries saint. Being too intoxicated by lust and the drink he had just consumed, his voice was an epitome of cruelty as he gave his final decision, "No. You are mine Mu, and I will make you mine."

He took a firmer grasp at the lavender hair and tightened his hold on Mu's stomach, before he made a move forward, breaching Mu's body without any evident warning.

Mu was a warrior, had been highly trained to receive any kind of pain bestowed on him during battle or training. But he, despite of any fight he ever had in his life, was not prepared for this kind of pain, certainly not in **_that_** part of his body. This was a raw pain, maddening and blinding, striking him physically and mentally and degrading him right into the very core of his being.

The Aries saint heard a scream, a blood curling scream that was none other but his. He screamed again and threw his head back against Saga's shoulder, as Saga kept moving, burying himself inside him without the need to make the violation even gentler, and it hurt beyond recognition.

"Saga…no…" he burst out, choking, "No…"

But Saga was over with conversation. With his hand still in his hair, the Gemini pushed him down to the bed. The pretty saint fell face first and Saga went with him. He took hold of Mu's wrists, locking them securely in one hand while his other hand gripped his hip, and that was when the torture began.

Mu's entire body shook with pain, his world narrowed to only Saga's thrusts as the man started pounding into him mercilessly. He curled his fists into the sheets, so tight until his knuckles went white. In his gruesome desire, Saga turned to be a brutal man, and his thrusts reflected all that. Mu buried his face in the soft sheet and tightly closed his eyes, screaming the series of repeated 'no' and 'stop' until his throat felt sore and painful. He cried and screamed endlessly, but even those fell to deaf ears. He screamed again at the feeling of something warm descending down his thighs. _Was it blood?_

It felt like forever before Saga's thrust went even wilder, as the man had almost reached his peak. The last few thrusts were nearly made Mu fell into the darkness, but just when he felt he was going to lose his consciousness, Saga came, shuddering to the trembling body beneath him.

As it was over, the older saint then collapsed. He released Mu and moved himself to lay down on the bed next to his fallen prey. Mu used this chance to make distance between the two of them. As painful as it was, he just needed to get away. Slowly, with every leftover strength he could muster, he crawled of the bed, not even bother to look at Saga and very, very carefully, hugged himself in one dark corner of the room, aware of every stinging pain he felt in every inch of his body.

On the other hand, after all of his lust had been sated, Saga seemed to come back into his old kind self. The man slowly move to sit up, and in complete horror, stared down at the blood covered the bed sheet and his member. He looked at Mu, on the far corner of the room, the Aries was hugging himself, face on his knees, as he shook with grief and certainly pain. The Gemini gulped a lump in his throat.

"Mu..?" Saga whispered with voice full of remorse, "Mu.. By God.. Mu I'm.. I'm sorry.. I.."

"Leave."

The voice was broken, but there was still a faint hint of threat that could only come from a very hurt fighter whose pride had just been shattered by the most defile way imaginable. Shaking, he tried again, "But I… at least let me heal you…"

"Leave Saga, or I will kill myself if you ever dare to touch me again."

It was by far the most horrified threat Saga had ever heard, and although he really, really want to help Mu, he dreaded every single word the Aries had just said. In a slow motion, the blue haired man got up from the bed and started to pick up his clothes, wearing them slowly. As he did this, his eyes were fixed on the unmoved man on the corner, Mu's body was tense as if he had readied himself for any movement made by Saga should the man tried to come near him. But Saga wasn't planned on doing anything. He had done enough.

When he finished with his clothes, he turned around, and before he left the room, stated softly, "I'm sorry Mu. Please forgive me…"

Mu heard it, and didn't bother to give any reply. Or rather he couldn't, for he was still entrapped in deep shock. He waited until Saga left, heard the door closed behind him, before he then resumed his crying. He cried and cried, until he felt there were no more tears to be shed and he felt so exhausted. He could feel the slight twinge on unconsciousness slipped into him and accepted it gracefully. With a last choked sob, he gave himself to succumb into the darkness.

Outside, the heavy rain was pouring down ever so intensely.

Sss

The following morning, Aphrodite woke up on his soft bed with a pounding head. The rays of sunlight shone from the window directly to his face. Usually he would consider it a blessing, a warm initiation to welcome a new day, but today, he considered it was nothing but a disturbance. Deft long fingers searched blindly for his discarded blanket which pooled around his waists, and when he found it, he pulled it right up over his face and entire body, in an attempt to block the sunlight. He was still sleepy, he had headache and he was so not in the mood, the only thing he wished was to sleep the day away and nothing more.

But then just as he was ready to go back to sleep, he heard a sound outside his room. Clanking sound of metal, he guessed it was from the kitchen. Intruder. Aphrodite's instinct as a fighter geared up. O yes he would find a happy morning killing someone, could be considered as training, but still, no one, whoever it was, would enter the Pisces temple uninvited and hoped to be spared alive. Which was a good thing actually, he could find a stress relief after all.

Under the blanket, the blue haired man began to charge his cosmos, both his hands glowed in a beam of radiant light, as he readied himself should that someone burst into the room. But upon waiting, he heard more sound, the open and close of the fridge's door, stove being turned on and more clanking sounds. His brows creased, intruder would not make that much sounds, as a matter of fact those things were very close to indicate that whoever that someone was…cooking?

Aphrodite opened his eyes abruptly. That someone entered with no permission and was cooking, could it be…? He got up fast from the bed, ignoring the pounding in his head as a result from the fast movement, and put on his bathrobe. He opened the door and headed straight to the kitchen as fast as his still weak legs allowed. As soon as he got there, he stood open mouthed, staring wide eyed at the supposedly intruder in his temple.

Milo was currently bent over as he rummaging through something in the fridge, looked up when Aphrodite showed up. A wide grin appeared on his handsome face and he stood, closing the fridge's door. From where he stood, Aphrodite could take a quick glance into his fridge, just before its door was closed, and his eyes grew even more widened at seeing how full his fridge now, various of food and beverage products filled the shelves. He didn't need to question who had gone for shopping that early morning.

He turned his eyes to Milo, "Milo what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"What does it look like?" The Scorpion asked in return while busy frying something in the pan, "I'm making breakfast."

"I can see that," the Pisces replied, "But why?"

Milo smirked at him, "I told you, you have to eat."

Aphrodite sighed, didn't really know if he should feel grateful or embarrassed by the attention. He folded his hands in front of his chest and walked slowly to the dining table. On each of two white plates on the table there were breakfast bread, very fresh from the look of it, butter, some jam and fresh cold cuts. There were also two glasses of orange juices. Beside of that, he could smell fried eggs that Milo was currently cooking and fresh smell of coffee that was brewing inside the coffee machine.

_What time did this guy actually went shopping? _He wondered inwardly.

Glancing at Milo brought back the memory of last night and Aphrodite blushed furiously. Surely Milo was fully clothed now, but only by looking at him, he remembered literally everything about last night. Of the way Milo's naked body writhed beneath him, how his blue hair spilled around his flushed face, the way he moaned as Aphrodite impaled himself on his length…

He closed his eyes. It had started only with a kiss from the Scorpio saint, one simple kiss, but enough to make him went straight forward to it. It was like something had erupted in him and from then on, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He remembered all the touches and kisses they shared, Milo's grips on his thighs and body and how good it felt on him. He shuddered. **_That_**, was not supposed to happen should Milo could put a halt to it all, but the man must've been drunk too although he didn't really show it. But one thing for sure, was that he had enjoyed it as much as Aphrodite had. Well he certainly was not the only one to blame though, because the sex was consensual, Milo had never forced anything on him.

But as it was, Aphrodite's mind was now centered to a new single thing that he knew would haunt him since the start of this new day : how would Shura react should he ever find out?

"It's ready."

He opened his eyes, to see Milo who just finished put down an egg on each plate. The Greek man smiled at him, "It's ready," he repeated, "We should eat now while everything is still hot."

Aphrodite nodded, but otherwise stayed rooted to the ground. "Umm Milo," he didn't know where to begin, feeling his cheeks heated with shame, "About last night…"

Milo was quick to stand on his side, putting a hand into his arm, "Rather than discuss it, I very much prefer to eat. I'm starving. And I know you must be too."

He nodded for the second time, glad for the distraction, "Y… yes. Thank you so much for everything you've done. You really don't have to…"

"But I want to," the ever straight forward Milo stated. Understanding crept into the blue eyes and he brushed a strand of Aphrodite's hair rather intimately, causing the other to blush again.

"Milo…"

"Do you regret it?" Milo asked lowly.

Aphrodite blinked, staring at the handsome face that was so close to him. Just being this close to the man reminded him of the last night's session, making it so hard to contain a shudder. "I… no… no Milo, maybe I don't.."

"Maybe?"

"I…" he stuttered, "No… I don't… Do you?"

"Never," the younger man smiled.

"Why you did it then?" he then asked, suppressing his shame to bring up the subject, "Why you allowed it to happen? Because I know you had the will to stop it, you were not as drunk as me, weren't you? Was it just so I could release my frustration?"

"That, and because you're so irresistible," Milo answered calmly despite the rain of questions, chuckled slightly as Aphrodite's face now turned scarlet, "And because I don't want to see you torture yourself. You are a fighter, the place for you to suffer is in the battlefield, but never by any suicide attempt which you already tried to conflict upon yourself." Aphrodite opened his mouth to say something but he cut it off, "And other than that, yes because I really do care about you."

The Pisces stiffened. Despite of everything he was trying to say, his mind went blank all of a sudden at hearing Milo's words. Milo, the one who he had hated the most during his past life, was a kind man indeed, regardless of what Shura had requested him to do. He stared deeply into the other's eyes, feeling the first sign of warmness engulfed him like a soft blanket. Maybe this was a good beginning to start everything after all. He smiled warmly, "Thank you Milo."

"You're welcome."

Aphrodite braced himself for a kiss or any further intimate act would be showed by the other saint. Should Milo did it, he was sure he wouldn't know how to reject him. He was relieved however, when the Scorpion backed away, still with the smile on his face, and gestured to the chair next to him.

"C'mon then Master Pisces," he said, "We have to be on the training ground soon, and breakfast is served. You wouldn't want to waste the food cooked by the honorable Milo of Scorpio, do you?"

He was almost chuckled at the comment, and happily sat on the chair Milo pulled for him, "Why, of course not."

He just realized slightly that he was still wore his bathrobe and hadn't even taken a shower yet, a bit improper condition for having a guest, but for once he didn't really care about how he looked anymore. He sat and looked down at the food, suddenly feeling very hungry.

Milo who took a seat across the table and they began to eat. As they ate, sometimes Aphrodite stole a quick glance at his companion. He was still couldn't make the best of the situation and they hadn't yet discussed about what to do if Shura ever find out about their affair, but just for a time being, maybe he and Milo could be friends and that was quite enough to make Aphrodite believed that maybe his life would turn into the better.

Sss

**Three weeks later…**

He gritted his teeth as for the fourth time that day a heavy nausea hit him so hard, made him run to the sink and retched like hell.

He couldn't understand this kind of sickness. He felt sick all day, everyday, since three days ago. So sick he was he couldn't go anywhere even to work or visit his friend. In the afternoon he was considered fine, but morning and evening the nausea was always at its worst. His head constantly throbbing like crazy and in those three days, he couldn't eat at all. The smell of food is so revolting to him, that he had to cast them aside, hiding them in the far corner of his fridge or was forced to throw them away. Tea was the only thing that nice, but even that was not enough to really soothe him down.

Something was terribly, horrifyingly wrong, because a Gold saint **_did not_** get sick. It was like a rule number one, they could get injured or die from a fight, but not sick. With their level of cosmos power, they were more than capable to defend and heal themselves from any kind of sickness, because again they were Gold saints and Athena needed them to always stay healthy. He had tried to be strong, thinking that it was only a mere food poisoned, but it didn't heal even when he had tried to heal himself. All of it had made his mood down so badly, he just couldn't do anything to calm himself.

The nausea stopped, and he inclined his head to the edge of the sink as now his stomach churned painfully. He remembered the meeting that would be held tomorrow afternoon, all of his Golden comrades would be there, as usual when a meeting took place, and he thought maybe it would be a right time to ask someone about this. Better to do it when all of them were there, rather than had to visit them one by one at their temples. Let them laugh at his weakness, he didn't really care anymore. The only thing he wished was to be back to his normal self, to be healthy again, and he desperately needed help for it.

Right now what he needed the most was having a tea, it might be able to remove all this bitterness in his mouth, then afterwards he would sleep. Sleep was good, it could make him forget about this sickness. Slowly the long haired saint stood up, grimacing at the pain in his stomach and was on his way to make himself some tea.

**Tbc…**

**Additional A/N :** now the lesson we could take from this is, don't drink guys, cause it's really really bad, seriously :D Now I have to leave you for a while as I have to go away for my xmas vacation and will take a little longer to update. But I will get back very soon. Only before that, I'd like to leave you with a single question : who is it that you think was sick? The sickness I wrote above, yes that was the first sign of getting pregnant. I love reviews, so for anyone kind enough to leave it, I appreciate so much. Merry Christmas everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**A/N : **Helloww.. First I have to say Happy belated New Year to everyone.. hope you all had a great party! New chapter's up. I have to say I'm really, really sorry if some people got really disappointed of whom I chose to get pregnant in this chapter. This is just the plot I have in my head *crying*

Then to all who left their reviews and who follows this fic, I wish to say thank you so, so much. Really appreciate it. I love writing this fic and promise that at the end this will not be as sad as it seems now. I luv all the Gold saints and I promise will make them all happy in the end.. just need to figure out how…

Have a nice reading everyone, I luv you all..

**Chapter Eight**

It was almost ten o'clock in one bright sunny morning when all the Gold saints gathered in the Pope's chamber for their monthly meeting.

This kind of meeting was held usually once a month or depending on the urgency, and was strictly mandatory. Pope Shion always requested for everyone's attendance, all the twelve plus Kanon, minus those who were away and on mission, with no excuse. During the meeting, he would then discuss about all subjects concerning their duties as knights of Athena and protectors of the world, and would also ask for their opinion and solution for every related matter.

The meeting supposedly would start in about fifteen minutes, and Shaka was standing in one corner of the huge room, leaning one shoulder to the windowsill. Just like his fellows, the skinny young man was wearing his official gold cloth, as it was customary during work, and currently was having his eyes opened as he was reading the training report from his Silver subordinates.

He was concentrating to read, or at least was trying to, as from the corner of his eyes he could see his boyfriend not so far away from where he was standing, seemingly was having a light chat with their other fellows. Once in a while he saw Aiolia's eyes on him, which made him turned his eyes back to the pages he was reading, only to avert them back again to Aiolia when the Greek was not looking.

The thing was, Aiolia now knew of this constant nightmare he was having, had started asking questions about it and it had made Shaka furious beyond recognition. After spending that first night made love to Aiolia, they had repeated the action for a few times afterward, well if one could say making love could be an addiction, sometimes in the Leo temple and sometimes in his. Then Shaka, out of carelessness, or tiredness for that matter, had again fallen asleep in the arms of his lover, only to be awakened abruptly later on to the shocked face of Aiolia who stared down at him, horrified by his condition every time the nightmare struck.

And then it had begun the series of questions of what, how, why, how bad, back to what, and God knew what else, and Shaka had refused to answer any of them. He had repeatedly saying that he was fine, which of course had been replied by a scowl and major disbelief from the Leo saint. The last time they had an argument, Shaka could tell that Aiolia was extremely angry. Should he had been someone else, that hot headed saint might've already blasted him with his Lightning Plasma or whatever that attack of his called, but since it was concerning Shaka, the man could only glare dagger, to then finally take his leave, furious with everything.

Shaka knew that part of it was his fault too. He shouldn't go to Aiolia that night, that very sacred night three weeks ago, which he would remember forever for the rest of his life. He just felt so lonely that night and needed Aiolia's companion so badly, couldn't refuse as his legs almost unconsciously took him to the Leo temple. Then that night had ended in such a… romantic way, as they had made love for the first time and he surrendered himself to the only man he loved so much, had let him took his innocence away, and no, he had no regret. He loved it, cherished it with every bit of his soul, because he knew that Aiolia loved him just as much.

But then the only thing he regretted was that Aiolia had found out about his nightmare. The horrid look on the Leo's face saddened him, and frightened him. More to it he dreaded if his boyfriend ever found out about his nightmare, his biggest weakness of all, and that was why Shaka decided to seal his mouth shut whenever the Lion asked about the matter.

Probably it would be easier if he was a man with lesser pride or someone who was an easy going like Milo, who seemed could blurt out any trouble he had to someone he trusted. But Shaka realized he never could be that kind of man. He was too reserved, to tell someone of his problem was an insult to his pride, even if it was to the one so called his lover. No one should know of his weakness. His problem was his own, he would figure it out and would find the solution **_on his own_**.

Because a man closest to God would not face a problem which he couldn't resolve. By himself.

"You're alright there Shaka?"

His reverie broke as he heard the voice which sounded just right from behind him. Shaka lifted his face from the paper, feeling a slight pain in his jaws as he unconsciously had tightened them hard. Had he gritted his teeth while thinking without even realizing it? It was unlike him to be so annoyed with no reason in a fine morning like this, and so he quickly relaxed his face, squared his shoulders and turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Good morning Aiolia."

Judging by the look on his face, Aiolia was still angry, albeit maybe slightly. His eyes held this grim expression of slight irritation, maybe mixed with that of dejection. Surely, how could he not feel dejected, as Shaka had refused all aid from him, when all he wished to do was given it willingly? _How rude of me.. _the Virgo thought sadly.

The Lion sighed, and skipped to return the greeting, "I was asking if you're alright?"

Shaka tried his best to smile, "Yes Aiolia, I am good. And you?"

Aiolia shook his head, moved forward to stand very close to him. Shaka followed all the movement with his eyes, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Look Shaka," Aiolia started, and Shaka took a deep breath. He so didn't want to fight in the front of their other companions. "About last time…"

The Virgo made a slight move implying that he was leaving, so Aiolia put a hand around his waist to halt him.

"Aiolia," he said warningly.

"Could you wait and just listen for a while, please?" The hazel haired cut him, seemingly with a forced patience, and he obeyed, just for the sake of not raising any attention from the others. Aiolia then continued, "I only wish to say I'm sorry. I just feel terrible about our last fight. I didn't mean it, I swear."

It was not Shaka if he couldn't stay calm in the situation like this. He only gazed at his lover's eyes and stated gently, "As far as I'm concerned Aiolia, we did not even have a fight. You were the one who was suddenly got angry in the middle of our conversation and left, or am I wrong?"

"No," he answered fast, "Exactly for that, I apologize. I really shouldn't angry to you that way. Could you please just forgive me, Shaka?"

"Of course," Shaka let out a small smile, "You're forgiven. Only I really wish we do not discuss that matter now, as this is not the right place. We are about to have a meeting, so can we skip the subject, please?"

He should not say those things, because annoyance was back on the Lion's face, although despite it all, he could still managed a thin grin. Aiolia sighed, disturbed, "It is really hard for you to trust me just so you could let me know about your problem, is it, my Virgo dear?"

The blonde tensed. _Oh by Goddess please not again…_

"No it is not Aiolia, because what I am experiencing is only a mere nightmare," he lied, "It's nothing so grueling about it and that is why it will be only a waste of time to even discuss it with you."

"Even when you are disturbed, every night, in your sleep, because of it?"

"Who said that I'm having it every night?" Another lie.

The Lion's eyes widened slightly, "Okay. Assuming that you are alright. Then why is it that your cosmos was in disarray? I know it Shaka, because that was what I picked up every time you had your nightmare. And admit it, you are tired, are you not? Your lack of sleep finally had its effect on you. From what I believe, everyone needs their sleep, even that of the man second to God."

Now Aiolia had crossed over the line and Shaka hissed, "Didn't I just tell you not to discuss it here? If you still want me standing here talking to you, better you change the subject Leo."

As soon as he said it, Aiolia's eyes flashed dangerously with anger, made Shaka vaguely wondered if it was him who had crossed the line. The Greek was so tensed, as if he was considering whether to only get angry or to send a blow at Shaka straight away. Shaka waited, mentally prepared himself to block any incoming move from the other saint.

But after some grueling moments of waiting, the Leo saint finally seemed to calm down, the anger in his eyes dissipated, and he sighed, "Fine, alright, I'm sorry."

It must've taken a lot of him to be this patient, but Shaka didn't quite care right now. He was really getting tired of the man's persistent questions, and especially in the public place like now. He just couldn't stand a chance of anyone else knew of his problem, so for him, Aiolia better quit it and change the subject, or else.

And Aiolia did change the subject of conversation, although to Shaka's dismay, it was not one he had expected.

The Lion stepped further, now really was invading his personal space, and whispered in Shaka's ear, "I haven't seen you in three days. Do you miss me?"

The blonde was almost laughed at the boldness of the other's words, "Aiolia we live very close to each other. Do you even think we would have that much distance to miss each other?"

"But I do missed you," the Lion answered, his usual smirk then began to appear in his face, "Can I kiss you?"

His eyes widened, "Here?"

"Why not?" he retorted, "You are not ashamed of me, do you? No one pay any attention to us, and if they do, then let them, everyone here already knew about us."

The blonde flinched involuntarily. Right, he almost forgot about that one fact. If he's not wrong, it was probably Milo or Camus or both who had caught Aiolia left his temple after one of their love making sessions, and afterward the words just spread out like a plague. None of the Gold saints or their subordinates had dared to confirm to him if the rumor was true or not, but as it was, Shaka just knew that their secrecy had come to an end. _Great…._

"Shaka…"

He looked back at the hazel eyes of the other, "Aiolia do not ask the impossible…"

"But it will be quick," the Lion reasoned, "And I thought you already forgive me?"

"Well I did.. but.." Shaka wanted to get irritated or at least showed Aiolia that he was, but his boyfriend's face looked so cute, so full of begging like a little child feverishly hoping for candy, and he couldn't contain a smile at seeing it. To tell the truth, Shaka too was missing him, he was very unhappy when Aiolia left him so abruptly last time and wished for anything to make it up with the man. He missed the comfort that Aiolia's presence brought him.

With his cheeks hot with embarrassment, he finally surrendered and uttered his agreement, "Alright then…"

The hold on his waist tightened as Aiolia pulled him closer slowly and the next thing he felt was the man's lips on his. As usual Aiolia felt wonderful, warm and supple, and sweet too. Again it was only a light kiss, but was enough to brighten the day, made him forget everything. How on earth a man called Aiolia could make him feel like so, Shaka had no answer. But this kind of weakness, he certainly wouldn't mind to let the Lion knew.

"Oi you two, by the window, you want to cut that out?"

The comment, which followed by muffled giggles, was enough to separate the two. Shaka cursed under his breath, he should've been smart enough to look around first before letting Aiolia kissed him. Now he just didn't know what to do.

Across the room, Milo was standing near their meeting table, smirking like crazy as if he was having the best day throughout his entire life, "By the heavens, and I thought we are having a meeting."

Next to him Kanon, who was the only one without a Gold cloth, hardly could stifle his chuckle, albeit a rather guiltily, while Camus stood near the two, having a small grin on his face. The three had their eyes fixed solely on the couple and for how long they had been staring, Aiolia and Shaka didn't wish to know.

"Leave them alone, you dope," the twin brother of Saga whispered, but Milo waved him off.

Aiolia, more disturbed than ashamed, returned their stares defiantly, "Why don't you go annoy someone else, Milo?"

"Well I want to Lion, but since Deathmask isn't here, so…" the Scorpion shrugged, again followed by a giggle that Aiolia discerned whether it came from Kanon or Camus, or both.

"Such an idiot," the very embarrassed Shaka cursed breathily. The blonde Virgo didn't even bother to take a glance at Milo's direction, instead hiding himself behind Aiolia's broad shoulders to hide his shame.

"Come from Milo, that's no wonder. Forget about him," his lover stated back, putting a soothing hand onto the Virgo's back. Knowing Milo, he wasn't really bothered with his behavior, because the Scorpio saint never meant any harm. That was just Milo, with his ever playful attitude, always playing pranks on anyone standing on his path. But Shaka, on the other hand, must've felt really upset. He was the more preserved one, and was not used of getting exposed, certainly not for the thing like this. Aiolia pondered quickly on what action he should take upon that Scorpion jerk.

Tending to avert his lover's mind from the jerk across the room, he then whispered to his lover, "May I please come to your temple tonight Shaka?"

Despite of his shame, Shaka let out a smile, so sweetly, to his boyfriend, "Of course you can."

Aiolia nodded, smiling in return, "I love you Virgo."

"I love you too my Lion," he breathed, before then officially ended their conversation, folded his report and brushed strands of his golden hair with his hand. Slowly he turned around and began to walk to the meeting desk with a forced dignity only he could muster.

Aiolia followed closely behind him, averting his eyes to the devilish trio, to the one standing in the middle to be exact, before he yelled playfully, "Hey Milo, what is the odd of having a lion battling a scorpion? That would be quite interesting, don't you think?"

Sitting slightly on the edge of the huge meeting desk, Milo laughed, "Ohh please Aiolia, you can't challenge me into a fight over a mere thing.."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I was only spare your life should the Pope comes and see you like that…"

"Like you have any care, dork," said Aiolia smirking, as he and Shaka approached closer to the three.

"But I do," Milo shot back, "Although by all means, do continue the smooching if you wish, the meeting hasn't started yet anyway. Beside you two looked so good, I would've…" Shaka stepped in front of him, directly in his line of sight, and he was quiet all of a sudden.

The blonde saint tilted his head, now having his eyes closed, as he 'glared' to Milo, "Go on Scorpion. You were saying…?"

"Nothing," Milo replied fast, making Kanon and Camus giggled even more. Milo frowned. To tease a bad-tempered Lion was so much fun, but the Virgo was totally a different case. Sure, Milo could understand why Aiolia had fallen for this man, Shaka was as pretty as the blooming flower on the top of the highest snowy mountain. But as far as he concerned, the blonde was also so rigid to the point that he hardly had any sense of humor at all, was so sensitive and thus made him utterly dangerous when he was angry.

"I see," Shaka said in his usual elegant style, "Because I thought you were saying we are about to have a meeting?"

"Yes we do," he answered, "Let's just hope that the others will arrive soon."

"Yes, for your sake, I hope they do."

Milo cleared his throat as the sophisticated man then walked passed by him as if he was not there at all, but his smirk was back full force as his eyes fell to the Leo saint behind Shaka, made Aiolia gave him a playful push on his shoulder.

"Retard."

"Asshole."

The short banter then came to a quick halt as two of the eldest saints, Aiolos and Saga, emerged from the Pope's study, bringing a pile of papers in their hands, indicated that the meeting was about to start.

"Shion will arrive soon." Aiolos stated, starting to hand out each of the Gold saint their share of reports, "So please take your seats, youngsters. And that's include you two." He eyed his brother and Milo with stern eyes, commanding them silently to take their places, before then added, "And you too Camus."

"Yes sir brother," the Lion submissively replied.

"Like I even had done anything," Camus mumbled, but went for his seat anyway.

Everyone who was still standing then hurried to their chairs. Walking slowly to his seat, Milo curled his smile as he received his report from Saga, who unexpectedly was so quiet that morning. The Gemini saint even had this depressed expression that might equaled that on Aphrodite's face three weeks ago, and Milo couldn't help to wonder why. Came to think of it, he had been seeing that on Saga's face for the last couple of weeks. Something must've happened, something terrible that was, and Milo reminded himself to ask it of him later on.

But speaking of Aphrodite…. Milo's blue eyes were quick to scan the meeting desk and finally caught the one he was thinking about. The Pisces saint was already been sitting on his chair across Aldebaran, holding the report he received from Aiolos and reading it carefully.

_Now that is a totally different case_, Milo thought.

With an approach from Milo, Aphrodite had grown stronger each day since their first meet about three weeks ago. He was still having this kind of gloomy atmosphere surrounding him, but as far as Milo concerned, he had got better and hardly cried at all. The man looked even healthier, he wasn't too pale anymore, and the most important part was that he began to eat properly, even though he hadn't gained any weight.

Like a good mother, Milo regularly visited the Pisces temple, checking on him and reminding him a bit here and there. And not just that, as to straighten his spirit, he often even asked Aphrodite to join his crowd. Any of these days, Aphrodite could be found hanging around with the three of them : him, Camus and Kanon, and he could tell that the Swedish man had quite a good time. He was yet at his best condition, but still he's progressing quite nicely.

Milo was quite proud of his achievement so far. Not only because he could do his part to fulfill his promise to Shura, but also because he just had to redeem his guilt to the man for screwing Aphrodite that night. Apart from having the best one night stand he ever had, Milo hadn't made any more maneuver toward the pretty saint. Not that he didn't want to though. Milo gradually felt enjoyed having Aphrodite as a friend, as behind his still slight arrogant attitude, the Pisces was actually so nice to be with, not to mention his beauty that had captured Milo completely.

However, behind it all, Milo was very much aware that Aphrodite was still in love with Shura and vice versa, and Milo had no whatsoever intention to intervene with the two's love scheme, should they wished to get back together someday. He might have developed a feeling toward Aphrodite, but Shura was still his comrade after all. So he resolved to the next best thing he could do, offering his friendship to the man and treating him like a friend who needed an extra attention which he more than glad to give. It was kind of hurt, but in the meantime Milo didn't seem to have any other choice.

The Scorpio saint was still staring when The Pisces saint suddenly looked up and flashed him a smile, as if knowing Milo was thinking of him. It was only a small smile, but it was one which held gratitude and certain secretive meaning which only two of them knew about. Although caught off guard, the Scorpion quickly returned that oh-so-adorable smile. He swore that if next time he caught the Pisces alone with that kind of smile, Milo wasn't so sure if he could contain himself any longer.

_Oh gorgeous, if only I know what I'm supposed to do with you…_

Now things would begin to get complicated indeed.

"Milo."

Milo's reverie broke suddenly at the soft call from Kanon, who was looking up at him from his seat. Glancing around, the Scorpion then realized that he was the only one who hadn't taking his seat yet, and Aiolos was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, annoyed was more like it. Milo didn't wish to provoke anything to the Sagittarius saint, and so he quickly descended to his chair beside Camus.

"He's been staring at you for the last five minutes, you know," his Aquarius best friend whispered to him, "You have a death wish or something?"

The only answer Milo gave him was the shrug of his shoulder, and the two went on to read their reports.

In the meantime, after all the younger ones had taken their seats, the two elder saints were too sat down. All eyes then raised as the Grand Pope Shion, clad in his usual Pope's robe, and Libra Dohko, who was officially had been appointed as his second in command and advisor, showed up from the study room. Their Goddess Athena was still in Japan since months ago, taking her time to rest after the exhausted war and to take care of everything regarding her business, and so the meeting these days would always been commenced by only the Pope and the Libra saint.

Holding their shares of reports in their hands, the two ancient saints walked rather hastily to take their seats on the meeting table, Shion on the head table and Dohko next to him. With a wave of his hand, the Pope dismissed the servant who had put a glass of water in front of everyone on the table. No one could attend this gathering except him and his Gold saints, and when the servant bowed and took his leave, the green haired man then opened the meeting.

"Good morning all," the young-but-actually-old Pope greeted, which everyone returned. He rummaged through the papers in front of him for a moment, before he then raised his eyes, glancing around to his subordinates, "Alright. Except for Cancer Deathmask, and Capricorn Shura who is still on mission, I would like to thank you for all of your attendance here in this meeting room. As to not waste our precious time, let us just begin with our first matter…" He stopped for a moment, the two dots on his forehead furrowed as he once again glanced around, then asked, "Wait a second. Where is Mu?"

All the Gold saints then turned their heads around, suddenly realizing that the Aries saint was indeed not there. Shion again looked around, as he was expecting an answer.

"Funny. I thought I had said it many times that I demand everyone's attendance every time we have a meeting," now the High Pope had started to get annoyed.

"Umm," it Aldebaran who first replied, "Actually Your Honor, I visited him few days ago, and I thought that he was not that healthy. I thought he was kind of ill, or something, but I was not really sure."

"He's ill?" Shion's was slightly surprised, "That was odd. I didn't even remember being told that he was. Anyone else knows about this?"

"I did visit him last week Your Honor," Shaka replied calmly, "Only we didn't talk much. He only said that he didn't feel like going to training ground, saying that he was rather tired. Of what had caused his tiredness, he didn't wish to tell me and I didn't push him either."

Shion gazed at him, "Thank you Shaka, but I wasn't planned to ask you. I was planning to ask the other. Kanon, do you know anything of Mu's sickness?"

Kanon shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Your Honor."

Shion turned his head, "How about you Aiolia?"

Same as his comrade, the Leo gave a shake of his head, "I am sorry Pope, I really have no clue that he is ill.."

"You too?" the Pope raised his voice a level, and Aiolia sighed in guilt. He did feel guilty, he should've checked on Mu, specially since the Aries never fulfilled his promise to talk to Shaka, which only meant that something urgent had happened to him. But through the weeks Aiolia had been so occupied with Shaka and his nightmare's problems, he had been totally forgotten about Mu at all.

"Well then, who knows anything about it then? Have anyone seen him or maybe talk to him for the last couple of days?" Shion asked around, and silence welcomed him. All eyes now fixed steadily on the annoyed Pope. The former Aries saint threw his hands on the air, and gazed to Dohko beside him, "Do you believe this Dohko? It seems what we had suspected is undoubtedly true."

Dohko, the ever quiet and patient man as he was, only let out a small sorry smile to answer his friend, but nonetheless remained quiet. He only gazed at his friend and then to the rest of the Gold saints.

Aiolos blinked at his superior, confused, "Sir?"

"Do you know how this looks on you guys?" the Grand Pope then asked, swiped his eyes around and slowly shook his head, before he then continued, "All my dear saints, since when ignorance had become a part of your life? When one of you had fallen ill and none of you had a care for it… Is this supposed to be an attitude of a saint?"

It was a funny sight though, as the nine Golden knights, the highest ranks of all the 88 saints, stared open mouthed at the sudden burst of anger from their Pope, moreover when he was angry with certain reason they couldn't understand about. It was not like Shion to defend his ex-disciple like this, he usually treated him the same as everyone else.

"Your Highness," it was Aiolos again, "If you really want us to go look for Mu, I can go to him now to check…" The Sagitarius saint was about to lift himself of the chair, when Shion's voice stopped him.

"No Aiolos, sit down." As the confused young man sat back down, he continued, "That is not the point guys, alright? Whether it's Mu or Camus over there who fell ill, I will still ask you all the same thing and I will require an answer for it. Why none of you care when your comrade is not present here? None of you even realize that Mu's not here, have I not ask of him, do you?"

Shion himself almost fell pity at the guilt plastered on his subordinates faces. Still, he looked at them deeply, irritation latched deeply into his blue-green eyes and for a second time, he shook his head again. "Listen young men. I have learnt of all your deeds during the war, including you too Kanon. I have heard when all of you gathered around the Wailing Wall, how you had worked together to destroy it and surrendered your lives, without being asked. Words cannot tell how I am so proud of you all and I thank you for that."

Silence wrapped the room as the remembrance of the war played in each of the saint's head, including Dohko. The imagination of death brought some kind of uneasiness to them, it was always brutally terrible. But still some of them couldn't help to guess where this conversation would lead.

"You were a good team back then, solid and strong, the pure picture of flawlessness of true Gold saints," Shion then continued, "I was revived with a hope to see it once more should the next war is coming. But what I see now is really breaking my heart, because I see the once very strong team is no longer exist, I see that friendship among you is history. What I found about you all now was bunch of people who no longer cared for each other's whereabouts or for each other's wellbeing. Me and Dohko had this conversation before, and I didn't want to believe it at first, but now I think what I feared the most is true. All you care now is yourself or those who is in your own group of friend. And my question is, is this the kind of friendship that will defend us at the next war?"

Realization began to sink in everyone's mind, of the reason why their Pope was so furious. Shion saw some of them bowed their heads, swept away by the shame or probably guilt inside of them. Some others, like Milo and Aiolia, still kept their gaze to him, defiance shone strongly in their eyes.

"With all do respect, Grand Pope," out of braveness, Aiolia then commented, "If you ask, our friendship was even more strained before the war, maybe one of the more reasons why the Bronze could defeat us so easily back then. Nevertheless, we could still work together when we took part in defeating Hades, have we not? And now I really don't think that we are that bad, I mean we're still talking to each other. We have more understanding to each other compare to the time before."

"Then why is it that you failed to show me that you have communicated properly?" Shion shot back mercilessly, "Talking is easy Aiolia, to care is much more difficult. Mu is sick, and how come none of you had no knowledge of it? Is he ill or is he dead already? Or maybe there's already a silent enemy who had invaded his temple and killed him? And no one could answer me this because none of you ever cared to check on him, maybe just come to him to only ask a simple question of 'how are you'. And by this, you dared called yourself a team?"

He stopped for a while as again silence filled the atmosphere, and sighed. It was kind of harsh to say those things to all these saints that he adored so dearly, moreover it pained him to see such hurtful expressions on each of their faces. But it was necessary, it was one of his duties to remind them, to always stress out the real meaning of a word 'friendship'.

"Umm Your Highness," Aiolos decided that he should say something, "We highly apologize for this… I.. We.. we will amend everything among us. For now we could give you nothing but a promise that we will fix all that was strained between us."

Virgo Shaka then nodded with him, "Yes I agree with Aiolos. We will make sure to do something about this."

"Please do not do so because of me, everyone. You just have to have **_it_** in you," the Lemurian Pope stated, "The realization that you are all friends, a family, that in life or battle, you have no one to rely on except each other. Like you did before the wall, form this bond among you that was so strong, that you could pierce through even the most impossible. And when you all have managed to do that, that is when I will be proud of you once more." He then smiled, the first one he ever flashed throughout the morning, "Prove it to me that sometimes I could be wrong. I am, after all, a very old man indeed."

Next to him, Dohko chuckled silently, and the rest of the saints nodded and mumbled 'yes sir' almost in unison. Shame laced tight on their faces for being scolded like five years old, but nonetheless this was probably the most difficult task they ever been given, entering a battlefield would not be this hard. Slowly they looked to each other, didn't really know what to expect, and no one dared to say a thing.

Shion used this time to discuss something with Dohko in low voices, the Libra saint was perhaps telling him to calm down a bit and start the meeting instead. Much to all the saints reliefs, he actually did.

"Alright then," Shion announced, after several moments was back to his old wise self, "Let us just begin with the meeting. Libra saint Dohko will send a servant to check on Mu, spare you all the trouble. Dohko?"

The Chinese saint nodded and began to stand, "This will only take a minute. Please do start with the meeting." He then started to walk to the front door.

Shion nodded and straightened, was about to discuss the first matter at hand, when the sound of the front door being opened abruptly caught all of their attention, making all of them turned their heads to its direction. Dohko was halfway to that door, and like the others behind him, now was staring wide eyed at the trembling figure who just made his entrance.

Mu of Aries was nothing but a bunch of mess. His always calm and controlled demeanor was not there, replaced by an apparent agitation that made a clear sign he was currently in pain. His usual neat hair was a mess, with some strands that were not being tight properly, falling around his shaking shoulders, and his breath came in short pants, either because of the pain or because he had been running up the stairs before.

As he closed the giant door behind him, the long haired young saint then turned around quickly to acknowledge all eyes that were fixed on him, a frown was on his pale face.

"Mu?" Dohko exclaimed, apparently couldn't hide his surprise.

"Old Master, Master Shion," he bowed to his two superiors and stated in a very strained voice, "I'm sorry that I'm late. I was running already, but… I don't understand why I could still be late."

Shion was more interested in his ex-student's health than in his reason of being late. He quickly observed Mu's current state, seeing his trembling hands and how his jaw tightened as if he was holding something back. He addressed him carefully, "Mu are you alright? You don't look so healthy."

Of course he was not, because he was clearly ill. Mu had to hold down the urge to retch, so badly, until both his hands started trembling, sweats dropping down his forehead. He had a massive headache and his whole body didn't feel alright at all since he had woken up this morning, only to get worse as he decided to run up the stairs. Nodding weakly, he decided to lie, "I am fine… Master…."

Dohko now was standing facing him. Upon seeing Mu's condition, the dark haired saint took a step forward, "Mu if you really feel ill, then maybe it's best if you return to your temple and get some rest."

He shook his head, "Master Dohko, as I have said, I'm totally fine…"

The Libra narrowed his eyes, "I don't really think so Mu." He moved further toward the shaking young man and stated gently, "You are clearly very ill. Come. I will take you to your temple and maybe take a quick look at your illness."

Mu stared at him, as if it was so difficult for him to comprehend what the other was saying. "But the meeting…."

"You will be excused this time, Mu," Dohko glanced at the Pope and Shion nodded his approval. He then looked back to the younger saint, "Come now Aries, let us take our leave."

It was but a moment before the beautiful lavender haired then decided to give up and nodded, "Alright then…"

Everyone was still watching as the two saints were about to move to the door. Then suddenly,

"WAIT!"

Dohko, Mu and everyone whipped their heads fast as Shaka stood up abruptly. The Indian stared at Mu in acute horror, to everyone's astonishment, with his eyes wide opened.

"Now what…?" Milo grumbled to himself.

Aiolia stood with his lover, "Shaka, what's going on?"

But Shaka batted his hand away, almost in trance as he walked quickly to approach his best friend, who gazed back at him with the same wide eyes that leveled his own.

Mu felt his panic alarm started ringing, "Shaka…?"

Everyone stared in confusion as Shaka finally stood before the Aries saint. Dohko was the one who stood closest to the two, he gazed at the expression written on Shaka's face, the dread there was so obvious, it tickled a slight fear in him. "Shaka what is happening?"

But the Virgo totally ignored him, as he put a hand on Mu's shoulder, and whispered, "Mu… you're… you're… tell me it is not true…"

Mu pushed his hand away in anger. He was so ill, he just had no time and patience for a riddle, "I don't understand what you're saying Shaka… "

"Tell me it's not true!" Shaka suddenly yelled, making everyone flinched. Some of the saints, included Shion, already rose from their seats, watching at the scene in complete bewilderment.

"Wha… what is..?" Mu stared at his friend, refused once more to be touched as the blonde reached out to him. Something about Shaka's expression raised so much fear in him, he was so didn't want to hear anything Shaka wished to say next.

"Like I said I don't understand what you mean, Shaka," he hissed, both in anger and pain. He didn't want to be angry with his friend, but Shaka's behavior was so unexceptionally strange. He had never seen Shaka like this and yelled back, "I'm sick, so why don't you stop this madness and GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!"

"But this is madness… this…" Shaka whispered, put his palm to Mu's stomach before the Tibetan beauty could stop it, and he gasped, staring at Mu with so much dread and disbelief.

Again Mu slapped his hand away, "Stop it Shaka! What is wrong with you?"

Then everyone heard it when the Virgo finally uttered his words, stuttering all the way, "By all the Gods in heaven… Mu… you're… you're… with a child…"

Everything seemed to freeze. The pain in his body was momentarily forgotten as the Aries saint stared totally in shock at his Virgo's friend, "What… do you mean…Shaka?"

Shaka's lips trembled as he whispered, "Mu…You're pregnant…."

The silence that followed was deafening, and suffocating, ten times more to the one so called Aries Mu. He could hear a shattering sound, maybe one of his friends just dropped a glass to the floor or could be one of them was fainting.

Everyone in the room was completely speechless.

Mu's face blanched visibly, and his panic worsened as he swept his eyes to his fellow saints. All of them had left the table and now had gathered around him, Shaka and Dohko. He gazed back to their faces, every pair of eyes had fear and confusion laced in them, even those of his Master. He could see that they were all too frightened and was in too much shock to do anything, and Mu felt like screaming.

_I'm pregnant…_

_So that is why I am so ill…_

_Oh my Goddess Athena… I beg of you in all of my humbleness… please don't let this happen to me… _

Tears were quick to burst in his eyes as he shook his head weakly, "No… this can't be…"

Again, Shaka reached out a hand, "Mu…"

But Mu staggered away from him. His purple eyes swept over to Shaka, Dohko and his comrades, before they then fell to one certain saint, the one who had caused all this to happen, to him. The one who had forced himself to him, exactly three weeks ago, who had violently taken his innocence away, who was… the father of this unborn child in his body.

_The father…._

Exactly with that thought, he felt his blood boiled. Something snapped inside of him, all the despair that suddenly turned into so much hatred and it made his breath hitched. Mu saw red. The only thing he could think of was the urge to kill.

The Aries didn't even feel it when he burned his cosmos, didn't call his attack either. But his comrades could feel the flare of his cosmos and all hell then broke lose.

Aldebaran shouted, "Mu stop it!"

Everyone gasped and dropped to the floor as a flash of yellow light blasted out from as Mu's hands, his Starlight Extinction shot up to the direction of where most of their comrades were standing.

"Crystal Wall!"

Shion held out his palm as he jumped before his saints, deflecting his ex-student's attack. Everyone in the room was already down on the floor, shielding themselves with any defensive move they knew to keep the harm away. But even as he held his hand out in a defensive stance, Shion could feel that Mu's attack was very weak, and his aim was terrible.

Mu did feel weak. His stomach suddenly churned ever so painfully, might be from the sudden burst out of cosmos. He drew back in exhaustion and stepped back, panting harshly as he leaned his back heavily to the wall. His vision suddenly was filled with flashes of black and white. He groaned and fell on his knees.

Two pairs of hands were immediately took hold of his body, halfway preventing his fall. He struggled to raise his eyes and saw Shaka and Aiolia were kneeling on each side of him, the frightful expression on their faces was something Mu would not forget until the day he died.

"Mu…?" It was Shaka who first came out of his shock and let out a trembling voice, "Which is hurt?"

Mu couldn't answer him. His body shook terribly with the pain and a whimper went past his lips as he held on to his stomach. That and the bitter realization which hit him, that now all of his friends and his Master knew of his condition. Sudden shame burned so fiercely in him, and at the hands of his two friends, the Aries saint then began to cry.

Shaka rubbed his back very softly, while the acutely confused Aiolia then curled a hand around Mu's shuddering waist and pulled him closer. The two horns on each side of Mu's neck made it quite difficult to let him closed, but Aiolia still managed to pull his friend to sob on his gold clothed chest, "Mu…. Calm down please…"

All around them, their saints friends were staggering to their feet, but Mu did not have even a tiny bit of braveness to even slightly glance at them. He just kept crying and choked out, "I want him die Aiolia… I want him die… He did this to me…"

Comprehension hit the Lion and he gazed down, asking in a very, very fright voice, "What do you mean Mu? Who did what to you?"

Shaka's eyes widened, "No, not now Mu…"

But it was already too late. Aiolia, Shaka and the others watched as their friend's trembling figure raised his teary eyes, and couldn't heard him wrong as he whispered back with voice so full of venom.

"Saga…. He….He raped me…"

"Oh God!" Aphrodite closed his mouth, as all around him their other comrades gasped in shock. All eyes then turned to Saga as the Gemini saint stumbled backwards, the look on his face displayed nothing but a twisted mixture of fear and guilt.

The silent confession.

Kanon's blue eyes wrenched wider, "Brother..?"

Saga began to shake his head, fixing his own blue eyes to the figure on the ground, "Mu… I'm sorry… I…"

Tears streamed down Mu's beautiful face as he stared back at his nemesis, spitting out his desperation, "Look what you have done, Saga…"

"Saga what's the meaning of this?" Shion thundered, gazing at the Gemini saint.

Fear was apparent on Saga's eyes as he turned panic eyes toward the Pope, "Your Honor please let me explain…."

"Explain what?"

"I…."

As everyone stared at Saga, not even their warrior's trained eyes had a chance to see it, when a glistening movement of something of light brown color advanced toward Saga's shaking figure at a speed of light.

"YOU BASTARD!"

It happened too fast, and at the next second Saga's cry echoed around the room as Aiolia's fist connected severely to his jaw. The poor saint's body flew to the far side of the room and collided to the wall, hard, to finally fall to the floor, some of the wall crumbled down with him.

Despite of his shock, Shion acted quick to take control of the hazardous situation. "STOP THIS MADNESS! Aiolia, halt yourself!"

But Aiolia hardly even heard him. The brutally angered Lion was already on his fighting stance, facing the falling Saga, and struggled hard as Milo and Aiolos jumped to his sides and took hold of his shoulders to stop him, "GET OFF!"

Aiolos's eyes widened. Lightning Plasma was burning in his brother's hand. Panicking greatly, the Sagittarius saint tightened his grip on the younger's arm, "Stop this now brother...Don't be foolish!"

"I said get off!" The young Greek roared.

"I will not let you do this!"

"Yes you will!" His brother shouted back and pointed to Saga, who was currently trying to get up, "Because that one will die!"

"Aiolia…"

"CUT IT OUT AIOLIA!"

All the three saints turned around to the roaring voice of their Pope. This time luckily the Lion heard him, and stopped his struggling at once, turning furious eyes to Shion who was standing not far from him.

"No one will kill anyone today!" Shion shouted, and pointed his finger to the three, "You two get him outside and Aiolos, try to cool his head. Do it now!"

The Sagitarius nodded, "Yes Sir."

Aiolia's eyes flickered with rage, "Your Highness you can't possibly let him get away with this…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" In the aftermath of his shock, somehow Shion had also lost all his patience, his roar echoed around the room, "What I wish to do to him is none of your concern! All of you will wait until I make my decision regarding this. Until then, GET OUT OF THE ROOM, ALL OF YOU, NOW!"

Aiolia glared hard at him, but seeing Shion's fury, he nonetheless had no more courage to defy his superior. Slowly the Leo saint started to walk away accompanied by his elder brother and Milo. Around them, their friends started to follow suit, obeying their Pope's strict order.

Shion then turned his eyes to behind him. Shaka was holding Mu to his chest. Somehow in the middle of it all, the Aries had fallen to a semi unconscious state, his weak body leaned heavily into the Virgo saint behind him.

"Shaka," Shion called, and Shaka gazed up at him, "Take him to the guest room and lay him to bed. Do whatever you need to take off the Aries cloth of him. Try to make him as comfortable as you can. I will see to him after this." He looked at Dohko, "Please go with them, friend."

Dohko nodded, and the blonde warrior next to him replied, "Yes Master Shion." He rubbed a gentle hand trough Mu's silky hair, whispering, "You will be alright Mu."

The body in his hands was no longer trembling, but tears still fell down from the closed eyes as Mu whispered back with a broken voice, "Shaka…."

The Virgo and Libra saints made a quick work on taking off Mu's shoulder blades, those that had the Gold horns on them, so it'll be easier for him to be carried. After they were off, Shaka then hooked his hands underneath the weak body and lifted him, letting Mu's head rested at the crook of his neck as he carried him into the guest room, Dohko followed closely.

Shion sighed. Now on with the most difficult task of it all.

He gazed to Saga, the source of all the problems and could feel his anger rose again. Saga was currently in the middle of wiping blood from his mouth and was trying to stand up properly, his mighty strength had to be the only reason the man didn't pass out from Aiolia's blow. He had one hand on the wall and the other on Kanon, who was helping him by holding his brother's body. Debris from the crumbled wall fell upon the two.

But even then, the younger twin wasn't able to hide his shock.

"Brother what have you done…?" Kanon whispered.

Saga spat blood from his mouth and opened it in order to say something, but Shion stopped him.

"Kanon," he said with a stern voice, "You will join the others outside. Saga you will go to my study and wait for me there. There will be….lots of things you need to answer." In his anger, the High Pope even added in a rather sarcasm tone, "Don't tell me you can't walk by yourself, Gemini."

Saga the Gemini saint straightened. He let go of Kanon's hand in some kind of left over dignity he still possessed with him, and despite of all the swaying and headache he must've experiencing, the man managed to give out his reply in a voice shook with fear, "Yes Your Highness."

Kanon watched him with terribly sad eyes, and turned to look at Shion, "Your Honor…."

"Leave, Kanon."

Shion had this look that not to be bargained with and so the former Sea Dragon could only walked to the front door, without a word following his other fellow saints.

Shion stood watched at Saga's back as the man stumbled away, almost couldn't shake the urge to send his own Stardust Revolution to hit the man. Saga would be best to die indeed, it was his only punishment to dare to hurt Mu, moreover in **_that_** way, but even Shion knew well that it was wrong to think like such. He was the Pope, he led all the saints in this world for a purpose and that purpose was to be able to take the best decision even when the situation was seemed at its worst.

The previous Aries saint shook his head. He soon realized that everyone was now had left the room and he stood alone in the center of the now deserted meeting room. He had to call Dohko to accompany him, as suddenly Shion was not sure if he could even think straight to make the heavy decision on his own. He would need the Libra saint to think it over with him. He needed him badly, especially to deal with the first problem on hand.

And that first problem was to interrogate Saga.

**Tbc….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Teardrops**

**Pairings : **MuxSaga, ShakaxAiolia, AphroditexShura, AphroditexMilo

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**A/N : **thank you for all the reviews. Appreciate all for reading. elvent : Shaka's problem will be exposed on later chapter, hope you can wait :D

Please read my notes at the end of this chapter, it may explain a bit about Mu's condition. Happy reading!

**Chapter Nine**

_I'm not calling for a second chance _

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice _

_Look at the stars fall down _

_And wonder where did I go wrong…? _

_~ James Blunt ~_

The sunny morning seemed to be over, as came afternoon, it began to rain severely all around Sanctuary. It had started first with the formation of heavy large pillows of dark clouds, blocking out the gold color of the sun, before soon the droplets of heavy rain then started to pour down, with crackling thunders came alongside it.

As he sat on a chair in Shion's study, Saga could hear the savaged sound of the pouring rain and the distant thunders outside. The rain had become so intense moments ago, so much rain was falling, the sound somehow blurred into a long loud buzzing noise, just nearly the same with the one he currently had in his head.

Holding his still very hurt head as a result from Aiolia's hit, Saga sighed heavily. He too could still feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, reminding him of everything bitter just happened some moments ago. Out of it all, he could feel his own tears, streaming unstoppable in a slow motion down his cheeks. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop them.

Before him, Dohko sat across the desk, next to an empty chair belonged to Shion. The Libra saint had gone out a moment ago to brief the other Gold saints, and now was back in the room, doing nothing but sitting and watching him intently with his dark eyes, studying every bit of emotion he must've shown on his face. Not far from where he sat, the high Pope Shion was standing near the massive window, watching the rain silently. Since few minutes ago, he hadn't said anything, just stood there, as still as a statue, the elusive rise and fall of his shoulders were the only thing specified that the green haired leader was still breathing.

The two highest rank warriors had interrogated him for hours now, and right after Saga said his last words moment ago, the room they were in now was filled with suffocating silence. The only sound could be heard was the drumming sound of the heavy rain outside. The atmosphere was so deadly quiet that he felt it could choke him at any given time during this grueling moment.

He had confessed all, had told them everything regarding his past sins and desires, not missing even tiny bit of it. Of his feeling toward Mu, his obsession, the rejection, until the final part of the brutal assault he had bestowed upon the Aries saint, or whatever thing he could still remember from that horrifying event.

Dohko had remained passive throughout his talk, but Shion's expression had been terrifying. The former Aries saint looked confused, angry, mad, until when Saga had finished, he decided he just had enough and left his desk to stand by the window to calm himself down, didn't make any sound up until now. And even with all the left over courage he had, Saga just couldn't use any of it to lift up his face to even take a slight glance at any of his superiors. He just fixed his eyes to the floor, wishing fervently for the ground to swallow him whole and so with it, he could escape from the two men's piercing gazes.

If it was up to him, Saga was gravely contemplating on having a suicide, just like he had done the last time.

Kanon had killed himself with his Galaxian Explosion during his last fight with Rhadamanthys in the Underworld, so why couldn't he just do the same right now? The call of death was so tempting, it promised him only peace and surely could wash all his guilt away, then why the hell couldn't he done that already?

Saga knew the answer to that was so simple, because he didn't want to leave the one person he loved so dearly, even more, he didn't want to leave the supposedly his child that **_that_** person conceived, the one person who now was hating him so much until he had tried to kill him before.

As he sat there, his mind unconsciously replayed the event on the meeting room, over and over again, and Saga shuddered, hard. He remembered everyone's eyes staring at him, disgust, disbelief and anger had been showed clearly on every inch of their faces. It was alright, he could still take it, as seeing his very dark and sickening past life before the resurrection, it was not his first experience to be hated by his comrades.

But to be hated by Mu, that he couldn't take. Not now, not ever.

When he had been first revived by Athena, none of his Gold comrades had any belief in him considering his dark past as a murderer and fake Pope. But then he took all the chances to prove himself. His dark side had faded along with his old life, once again he had sworn his allegiance to Athena and Pope Shion and he worked twice harder than anyone else, until the Pope then finally had appointed him as his second in command along with Libra Dohko. Everyone respected him, they feared him, he was considered as the strongest of all the saints, and honestly, he was extremely proud of it all. Even though he didn't possessed power as significant as the Pope, but he was content. Everything went well and he was quite satisfied with himself and his life.

Then came the attraction.

Saga couldn't contemplate when was the first time he had been so drawn to Mu the Aries saint. The thing he knew was that he had started to pay attention to the soft spoken man, more than to everyone else, had been watching him from afar in great discreet. To his eyes, Mu was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon, the Tibetan was a very kind man, his knowledgeable and wise way of speaking and thinking had really seized Saga's heart. As time gone by, he had gotten more and more attracted to the man, the feeling was spiraling everywhere and suddenly he just felt like he could no longer live the day without seeing Mu around.

Of course, being a stubborn and self-controlled person as he was, Saga had made sure no one, definitely no one, not even his twin brother Kanon, ever knew of this. It was not because he thought it's shameful or anything related to that, but because it was his instinct that had told him that there was a small chance the pretty Aries would return the feeling. Mu was always friendly, and kind, always had this delicate smile gracing his lips, but that was for everyone all around Sanctuary, never for him alone. He treated Saga no difference than anyone else, there was never a sparkle of desire in his eyes every time their eyes met, and thus Saga just knew it that there was never any opportunity between them.

Based on this fact too, Saga then tried to fight off the feeling, had willed himself to whirl the thought away. It would be foolish to ever dream of him being his. But the more and more he tried to get away, the more Saga felt like a tortured animal. The contained one sided love had made him tremendously suffered, he was screaming and crying inside, and the suffering even had gotten worse every time they met during work or social event.

People said that love's hurt. In his case, it had gone beyond that.

But then, enough was enough and it had come the day when he decided that he just had to put a halt to all the desperation.

Counting persistently only on his gut and tremendous amount of alcohol he had consumed on a specifically one lonely night, Saga then went to the Aries temple and finally uttered his feeling to the Lemurian saint. That had been almost a month ago. He just didn't know where he had gone wrong, but all hopes seemed lost as that night turned out to be the foulest night he ever had in his life. Mu had rejected him and unceremoniously ushered him to leave his temple. The memory of the Aries's shocked face would stay forever in his head, and the way Mu expressed his resentment toward him had been the worst of it all. It all had left such a big scar on Saga's heart that he knew it would never heal even if he had been given the time to fix it.

That night, broken heart hit him so ruthlessly, and how it hurt, so much.

During the days afterward, the pain then worsened even though he had managed to act so normally around Mu and everyone else. He had been so closed to just give up, there was no point to force his love to someone who obviously didn't have any feeling toward him, let alone love. The only solution he had was to leave Sanctuary for a time being, just like Deathmask, or maybe waiting for Mu to leave for Jamir. Either way, he would be glad should they didn't see each other too often, the less they met it would be better. The threat of insanity was hanging on the tip of his whole being, and he badly needed some times off to heal his feeling.

But then just before he had time to carry on with the plan, it had come the night, the disaster moment when he had lost all control he always possessed. The night when he, the ever prideful Saga of Gemini, had destroyed the life of the one person he ever loved the most, and with it, destroyed his own life too.

Just like the other lonely nights he had during his adult life, Saga preferred alcohol as a solution to mend the sullenness of his love life. So that night he had accepted Milo's invitation to go drink with him and the others. He had no whatsoever knowledge of what he had drank at Camus's temple, but he had been drunk so harshly, it had been quite a struggle to descend down the stairs to go home to his temple.

With some swaying and a terrible headache, he had decided to go straight away to bed, and had been seriously thought to do so, when vaguely he detected two kinds of familiar cosmos in the distance as he just arrived at his own temple. The distance between each of the Golden temples was quite far away, and until this day Saga couldn't understand how he had been able to smell the presence of his two fellows down there. Moreover, he knew exactly of whose cosmos they belonged to. His intoxicated mind then hadn't allowed him to think straight. He knew they were there, suspicion took over, and before he knew it, he found himself went past his temple to go down the stairs even more, following his curiosity of what took place in the lower temples.

His legs brought him fast passing the silent Taurus temple, and the journey continued until finally he saw them, two figures illuminated by the dim moonlight, going down the stairs to the Aries temple. It was Mu, as he had expected, while the other one was the Leo saint Aiolia. From where he stood, Saga could tell that Mu was very drunk too, his slim body swayed here and there as the purple haired man seemed hardly could stand straight. He just had no idea, he always thought that someone like Mu would never touched anything alcoholic beyond the amount he could handle. How a funny sight it was.

But then the silent laugh died straight away, as upon spying on the two, something else had caught his attention. He saw the way Aiolia put his arms around the slim figure of the man he loved, of the closeness between the two, the way Mu leaned his body to the Lion, he looked so…comfortable and relaxed. It must've something that the Aries would never feel when Saga was around. More to it, it should've been his hand around that tempting waists, his body that Mu leaned on to, and should've been him standing close to him.

The more he eyed the two, the angrier he felt. Aiolia had no right to touch something that was not his, wasn't he already screwing around with that Shaka? And Mu… Saga would've never thought that the Aries would act like that. In his drunken state, he looked so…sly… The way his body moved, the way he looked at the other man, it looked like he was even flirting with him..

_Leo scum…_

_….and Mu, why…?_

At that moment, right where he stood, with mind as dark as the night sky, Saga just felt them. Fury and boiling jealousy rumbled ever so ferociously in heart, eating up all of his sanity down to the very last shred.

So he followed them, descending down the stairs into the Aries temple, stealthily sealing his cosmos with a high level of ability, so no one could sense he was there. He hid himself in one very dark corner, witnessing as the two men made their entrance. He forced himself not to think of what the two were doing there, but when Aiolia emerged from inside later on, Saga went in instead, despite of every bit of his instinct which had told him to just turn around and leave.

With anger and curiosity still engulfing him, he then headed to the bedroom, all silence around him. There had been a very small part of his brain that nudged him, warning him not to open the closed door, but just as he curled his fingers around the handle, he ignored all the warning completely and opened the unlocked door.

The sight of the sleeping saint on the bed that had greeted him had been…indescribable. Mu was always so tempting when he was awake, but as he slept, that Lemurian beauty was even more enthralling. He was flawless and perfect, his innocence face was so impossible to resist, and he just laid there sprawling on his front, in all his fragility and innocence, as if waiting for someone to claim him.

Saga could no longer register every part of his brain that screamed for him to stop. The second he laid a finger upon Mu's soft warm body, that had been the beginning of his downfall.

What he had done as he entered Mu's bedroom was… was something that he couldn't really explain in real words. As it was too revolting, it was also the hardest part to tell, he was struggling hard to re-tell the story to the furious Pope and Dohko moments ago. Moreover his intoxicated state that time had blurred most of his recollection of what had happened that night. What he remembered so far was that he had thought that all the moans and sighs Mu had let out when he first touched him were the signs of consent. He had totally misinterpreted it, and so with the desire wielding inside him so strongly, he just went on with the rest of indecent activity.

Then again, how could you stop when you felt like you were in heaven?

In the middle of it all, yes, he vaguely could remember hearing Mu's screams and pleas, and knew at some point he just needed to stop. But he couldn't, not when everything felt so blindingly good and the pleasure was so intense, so raw, it destroyed every healthy nerve in his head. The jealousy had even made it worse, it inevitably let out all the cruelty in him. Whatever screams Mu had let out, none was mattered. The Aries would learn his lesson of ever rejected him and for his affair with Aiolia, and that was all.

And then, it had finished all too soon, and coherence once more was back inside his head. He stared at the blood on the sheet, looked up, and saw Mu's crying and broken form in the corner of the room, and at that moment Saga knew that he had done an acutely horrendous thing.

He had assaulted Mu the Aries saint.

Ever so violently.

If only he could turn back time and asked for a second chance for it to never happen.

No any particular word could describe what he had been feeling after that incident. Right after Mu screamed for him to leave, he remembered scrambling up to his temple, his tremble remained even as he went to bed, trying with all his might to sleep and forget what had happened. He feared the coming of the next day. If the Aries decided to tell anyone, Shion and the others would surely have his head.

But the next day passed just like any usual day, and the same for the next day after that, and the next, and the next, and the next. So as it was, he knew Mu had no intention to tell anyone. Not that he would ever be, it seemed.

But even that, nothing could release him from his agonizing distress.

For the next three weeks after that, he had been forced to live with all kinds of emotion whirling viciously inside him. Most he could feel was the severe torture of guilt and shame that washed over him so strongly, day by day, it took all his existence as a saint and a human being, making him felt like the most disgusting person in the whole wide world. During those days, Mu hadn't come out of his temple either, avoiding him and everyone else for sure, and it had made the situation even more difficult. He just couldn't gather enough courage to come to Mu and to ask for his forgiveness, and he couldn't tell anyone else either as not to put further shame to the Aries saint. He was constantly scared and confused, and it all then becoming so unbearable.

And so the answer to it all was to take his leave. Permanently.

He had planned to tell that to Shion right after their monthly meeting today, having decided that with or without the Pope's consent, he would still take his leave. He had packed all of his belongings and had set up a road map of where he would go as he left. He had been ready to hand over the Gemini cloth to Kanon, planning to make him the new guardian of the Gemini temple, trusting the younger twin to take full responsibility to don the cloth and all the task that went along with it. He would make up an excuse for his comrades regarding his departure, very much doubted he would go back here even if Athena called for him. To runaway sounded so cowardice, but it was the only way, because Saga knew he just didn't have enough courage to face the one person he had hurt the most.

He had been so ready to give up everything.

But as someone had said, no one could change of what faith had already determined for them. Saga's faith had just turned into its worst twist, all the hard work and good image he built had just been ruined.

Upon the meeting started, Saga just couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. He just felt that everything would not work according to plan, and that he was about to get busted. He felt enormously uneasy and agitated, and that was why he had been so quiet during the whole time. And then as Mu made his entrance, looking all ill and frustrated, Saga just knew that it was all over.

It was over, because he just couldn't hold his lust intact. Couldn't hold himself back.

And the more horrifying thing, his Lemurian friend was pregnant. With his child.

**_Pregnant with his child…._**

A loud sigh came from Shion and it broke Saga's train of thought. With the still pounding words inside his head, the Gemini wiped the tears from his already swollen eyes, waiting for the Pope to say something. For all he cared, Shion could kill him exactly right there and he would be greatly thankful for it. It was so much better to be killed by someone rather than to commit suicide, he might just let his friends did it should they wished to avenge Mu.

And then it came, the low voice of the High Pope, reverberating across the room, heavy with the burden he held inside, "Saga, do you know why I had chosen you as my second in command?"

Ever so slowly the blue haired Gemini lifted his face, gazing in dread at Shion's back, who didn't bother turn around as he shot the question. Saga gulped down the last of his sob, "Master Shion, I…" and the words died. He literally didn't know what to say, couldn't guess what's that question had to do with his situation.

As he didn't receive any answer, the High Pope then spoke, "That despite of all of your crime and betrayal in the past, I always see you as a dignified person. I see you as the strongest one among all the saints, you're honest and loyal, a man to be respected, and so with those qualities you possessed, I had given you the position where you are now. I have been watching you all along and I can say that I cannot be more proud of you. I even had discussed with Dohko of getting a retirement. I feel like I have enough, and would trust everything to you and Aiolos, you two are the most I could count on. I am an old man, Saga, maybe it is time for me to leave everything, go somewhere and have another disciple to train, have a peaceful life. I had my hope…" He stopped for a moment and sighed heavily, "And then came this."

Saga flinched, feeling his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He had destroyed Shion's hope and now the old man sounded so broken, so sad. Before him Dohko winced at his seat, averting his eyes to Shion and then back to Saga, but still remained silent.

"Has it ever come to your knowledge that some of us Lemurian men could conceive?" Shion asked again before the Gemini had anything to say, this time turned his face slightly toward him, "It was our gift as well as our curse."

At this Saga's swollen eyes widened, and he stammered, "Y.. Your Honor, I never have a single clue that…"

"It was one fact that had been long gone, but not vanished entirely. Not all of us men capable of that, luckily, only some handful." the Pope cut him abruptly, gazing at him dead on, "Unfortunately Mu seems to be among those. There has never a real test to prove such a thing, but you know what it makes us Saga? That we, whether it's men or women, are meant to be very careful in our relationship, especially when it's concerning something intimate or sexual, because we would never know. For us men, nothing could ever explain how it is possible, other than those who could conceive just have different body structures than most men do. You Saga, of all people, should probably learn of this fact first, before you decided to assault my ex-student."

That was a very harsh statement, according to Saga, and he bit his lips, "Pope Shion I swear to all the Gods, I have never ever planned to assault Mu…" he stuttered, shaking his head in utter refusal, "Please… do not accuse me of such…"

"So you didn't, according to that confession of yours," again Shion cut him off, now standing facing him completely, and hissed, "And it was all just because of the jealousy of seeing Aiolia got so close to him, while in the midst of it all, you already knew that it's the Virgo that the Lion was interested to." The Pope shook his head, his massive blue hair brushed against his back. "So what is your point exactly Saga? Were you trying to prove to Mu that you are stronger than him and could have everything you wanted of him?"

The Greek man shook his head furiously, "High Pope it is not that…never like that… I told you already.. I made a mistake..."

"And that was a grave mistake indeed, Gemini," the more he spoke, the more rage seemingly was boiling inside of the High Pope, "And do not dared to ever use that love of yours to be the reason of it all. You were not in love with Mu, you were obsessed with him, so much that you let your cruelty to take the best in you, until you forced yourself upon him against his very wish. You have defiled him in the most humiliating way a person could do to other. You are unworthy to be called his friend, not even worthy to be called a human. You are a saint and Mu is your comrade…"

Saga tensed, "Pope… please…"

But Shion just didn't care, "You are one of the eldest, you supposed to take care of the others. They are your responsibility, for God sake! If you love him so much like you said, you supposed to show only kindness to him, and WHAT YOU DID WAS DEFINITELY NOT KIND!"

He had shouted at the end of his sentences, and Dohko looked up at him, "Shion…"

The former Aries heaved in anger, made Saga once again lost all courage to face him. The guilty saint lowered his face as again tears began to stream down his face. Dohko shook his head in desperation, almost gave up on everything. He couldn't tell when Shion would stop getting angry and Saga would stop crying, when all they needed to do was to find solution, and they needed it badly.

"Shion my friend," he then said, looking up at the slender figure by the window shaking with rage, "Shall I remind you that we are in desperate need to find a solution for this mess?"

"Oh yes solution," the Pope repeated menacingly. He now turned around to face the two, although his green eyes fixed solely to the shivering Gemini saint, "I have the right one for this. How about if we all just take his life as redemption for all his sins, would that be a good one, no? We should just hand him to Aiolia and maybe Aldebaran, they would happily carry on with such duty."

Saga's handsome face became even paler and Dohko inhaled impatiently. _Athena help us…_

"Or myself," Shion stated coldly, walking back fast to the desk and sat on his chair, "I would happily do that too. Why ask the others when I can do it myself. What do you think Saga, do you wish to die?"

The poor man in questioned had to inhale so much breath to steady himself as he looked up dejectedly once again at the man he now feared so much, "Master Shion, I will humbly receive any punishment you wish to bestow upon me. Take my life or put me into an exile, if it's the only thing I can do to redeem all my sins, then so be it."

"So I have thought," the ancient Lemurian retorted, narrowing his eyes and watching the man before him with an intensity of a hawk, "But come to think of it, if you die, how could you take the responsibility upon your act to Mu? It should be easier if he is not having a child in his womb, but now that he is, then the story will take a very, very different turn. As shameful as you are, Saga, you are still the father of the child Mu is carrying inside of him. Do you know anything about the responsibility of a father to his child?"

The blue haired man blinked, confusion latched tight on his face, and he gulped hard, "I…. What is it you wish for me to do, Master?"

Shion then leaned his body forward, pulling on all the dignity he had within him and spoke out with as much menace he could muster, "Saga I wish for you to listen to what I will say next, and I want you to listen carefully, because I will not say it twice. You will do anything I have decided without doubt and without asking any question. Because as far as I'm concerned, Saga of Gemini, you are running out on an option here and you have no choice but to carry on every bit of my orders. Or else I will have no other choice but to take your life and your pride along with it. Do you understand me, youngster?"

So Shion had reached his decision, and with that, Saga wiped his tears, steeling himself for any doom coming his way. _This is it…_ He swallowed and could only nodded weakly, "Yes Pope Shion. You have my words."

Sss

Aiolos and the rest of the Gold saints that had been ushered out from the conference room moments ago had gathered quietly on the front balcony of the Pope's Chamber. There were some stoned chairs where some of them sat, waiting for anything to happen next or for the Pope should he decided to call them back to do… whatever.

It was Aiolos who had instructed all the younger saints to wait there, while Shion and Dohko took their time questioning Saga, and Shaka was tending to Mu. The bewildered Sagitarius saint was now standing facing his younger brother, who currently was sitting in front of him, looking completely in frustration. Milo was standing frozen beside him, while Camus was occupying the other stoned chair next to Aiolia, seemed much in shock and literally was lost of what to do

A moment ago Dohko had come to give them a small briefing regarding the case, and in it, told them everything regarding Saga's confession. The Old Master just thought that they had the right to know, as well as to redeem their curiosity about the case, and specifically said that they all would be called for Shion's final decision. After telling all those to the four young saints, the Chinese man then went back inside.

As soon as he left, Aldebaran, being Mu's best friend, had gone half berserk and had taken his turn to be the second after Aiolia who wished to kill Saga at first sight. With all the dismay, Aiolos then had ordered Aphrodite and Kanon to go to the Pisces temple, taking the Taurus saint with them, and to do everything necessary to calm him down. Being a mighty person as he was, and judging from his anger, the Brazilian man could be extremely dangerous to have around, and thus prevention is an absolute thing to do. Aiolos was not sure how they had been able to convince Aldebaran, but the three then took their leave, leaving the four saints in the eerie quietness, all were seemingly lost in their own thought.

The elder saint gazed afar, watching at the rain which now was gradually stopping, it seemed the worst of it had come to pass. Below him, he could see Aphrodite's pride, the Royal Demon Rose Garden, and behind it, all the twelve Zodiac temples, places where all its guardians dwelled, magnificent and ever glorious as they usually were. Such thing like a sexual assault to one of their Golden comrades should not be happening in such powerful place like this Sanctuary, it was wrong and so shameful, and it brought great sadness to his heart. He recalled everything about what Dohko had just said and the sadness in him grew even greater.

Just the same with everyone else, Aiolos questioned whether Saga's dark personality was back without none of them knew about it. That personality in which he had fallen victim to it long time ago. But it was not possible, because aside of what he had done to Mu, Saga had remained to be kind to all of them for the past weeks. Being the two eldest, Aiolos always worked closely with him and he had seen no sign of anything and felt nothing. Sure he had seen this sometimes solemn expression on Saga's face, but it never occurred in Aiolos's mind that it was the sign that Saga had done something really, really awful. He always concluded that the man had already be in total peace with himself and his surroundings, then how could he committed such an unforgivable crime just brought such confusion in Aiolos.

Dohko had said that Saga was exceedingly in love with Mu and his jealousy toward Aiolia had been the reason why he had done it. But it wouldn't justify anything, right? How such a crime could ever be excusable? The expression on Mu's face back in the meeting room danced in his mind, that young man looked so devastated, and Aiolos couldn't suppress his shudder. Now everything was ruined and would never be normal again. Sanctuary would lament greatly over what had happened in its land, and nothing Saga did would ever mend the mistake he had already done.

Dark days were approaching and they're not even in the form of any battle.

_Saga, how could you…?_

The loud groan from his brother brought him back to reality, and his eyes then moved to the distressed figure before him. Aiolia looked so much ready to explode and Aiolos inhaled a large amount of air to calm himself. So much for having such a high tempered man for a brother.

Aiolia's eyes were fixed to the floor, elbows were resting on top of his thighs and his fists were clutched onto his already messy hair. Once in a while, the word 'bastard' slipped out from his lips, seemed didn't even realize that he was saying it repeatedly. He just couldn't stop thinking about the event from three weeks ago, it reeled in his mind, again and again and again, making him felt guilty beyond everything. And Dohko had said something about Saga's jealousy toward him and Mu_… Was that Gemini literally had gone insane?_

Aiolos looked down at his brother's fidgeting body, there must've been some nerves straining inside his head, and sighed, "Let it go, brother. There's nothing you can do about it now. It's not your fault."

The younger's head snapped up at him. Slowly he lowered down his hands and straightened his body, his frustration filled voice then hit the air around them, "I was the one who took Mu to his temple that night, Aiolos. I went inside his temple, into his bedroom. I saw him sleeping peacefully, right there on his very bed. But not one bit I ever smelled of Saga's whereabouts… How could I? I should've known that he's there. I should've wake Mu to warn him… It was supposed to be that easy!" His hazel eyes blazed with rage, "Should I know Saga was there, I should've killed him right there!"

Aiolos snorted, half in irritation and half in pity at seeing his brother's state, "There was no use to regret everything, Aiolia. You were both drunk, and thus it made both of you weak, or can't you remember that?"

"And so was Saga!" The Lion spat angrily, "You heard what Dohko said. That man was so drunk until he thought that I was doing something with Mu."

"Yeah that part," the elder raised one eyebrow, "What exactly did you do with Mu that made Saga so angry?"

"Nothing!" He almost screamed, "I did nothing! I was just helping him down the goddamn stairs. I held him because he couldn't stand properly, if I didn't, Mu would surely fell down. And I went to his bedroom only to tuck him to his bed. I left right after he slept. We didn't do anything!" He blinked, "Aiolos I swear to you…"

"I know," his brother replied in amusement, not doubting that the Lion was telling the truth. He knew for sure that his brother was crazy about Shaka anyway. "Just be sure you inform the right thing to Shaka, or else we could face another problem."

"I already did!" He sucked in his breath. "I never hide anything to him."

"Then why don't you go easy a little bit?"

The Leo shook his head. "I was drunk, but I remembered everything, and I was sure I could've fought him should I know he's there. Now Mu is hurt and that is because of me… How could I be so stupid?!"

"I just told you, enough with the regret!" Aiolos snapped. "It is not your fault. You, me, and even the whole world know it full well. You are not to be held responsible toward any of Saga's action, so just stop it already."

Aiolia tiredly brushed both his palms to his face, trying to force calmness to himself and failed terribly, "Ohhh Saga… he will so much pay for this. I promise with everything in me that Mu will have his revenge…"

"None of that rubbish again, brother!" His brother widened his eyes. He just couldn't believe how Aiolia could be that determined to kill the Gemini, "Shion told no fighting, and I intend to follow his order. And so will you and everyone else."

The younger saint snorted, "Which side are you on really, Aiolos? Mu is my friend."

"And so is Saga," the elder replied coldly, "We will do nothing except to wait for Shion's instruction. And especially you, no one will take this matter upon their own hands. Hear me out on this Aiolia."

Aiolia hissed quietly. Sometimes he really admired his elder brother, Aiolos just never had any ill will toward Saga, seemed like he had totally forgiven him for all the arduous sins the Gemini saint had committed in the past. If only he could the same…. But no. What Saga had done to Mu could not be forgiven and Aiolia wished to kill him so badly, despite whatever Shion and everyone else said. _Man like him_, Aiolia thought, _couldn't be given another chance to walk on this earth._

"Your brother is right Aiolia, "Milo who was standing next to Aiolos and had been watching the heated argument in silence, suddenly spoke, "We should just wait for any order from Shion. It is better if we…."

"Oh shut it Milo, I don't wish to hear it!" Aiolia shrieked, earned him another sharp glare from his brother.

Milo didn't wish to start another debate with the furious young man, and shrugged, "I'm only saying that we better cool our heads first."

Aiolia scowled quietly, but didn't give anymore retort. Silence then once again spread among the four, before Camus spoke softly, almost in a daydream, "From all the things happened, who could've thought that Mu could get pregnant? I mean…" he glanced at his comrades and gulped, "How could a male get pregnant? He is not so different from all of us, is he not?"

"Mu is always different from all of us, Camus," Aiolos answered him, averting his gaze to the long haired Russian, "He is a Lemurian, a special race that we don't see too often nowadays. From what I have heard, some of the male in their races could conceive. But that was long time ago, and I really thought that it was just a rumor..."

"Is that mean that Shion could conceive too?" the Aquarius then asked rather innocently, and regretted it right away. He didn't mean to ask such a foolish question, as he saw Aiolos's eyes widened in surprise and Milo whipped his head to him in annoyance.

"You really have to choose now to ask such a question, my friend?" The Scorpion then asked. "Maybe you should ask him yourself if you really want to know."

"No, sorry," Camus replied shortly then quieted, now seriously didn't wish to know the answer to his own question. He was just too much in shock he guessed.

Before him Milo shook his head, "Shion must've known that, I mean he lives for more than two hundred years already. The fact that obvious should not be missed from his attention, therefore he should've warned Mu in advance before anything could happen, right?"

"Wrong!" Aiolia snapped all of a sudden, "Because nothing should ever happen, if that Saga didn't get too lusty over Mu. Someone should just bring him to a good prostitute, so that he could sate that sickening lust of him, instead of him searching one of us to get a good fuck."

The other two gasped and Aiolos hissed, "Enough Aiolia!" He just had enough with all those curses coming out from his little brother's mouth. For all he thought, what Aiolia did now was not helping the situation at all, if not only made it worse.

The Leo returned his brother's glare with the same ferocity. The staring contest would undoubtedly start another argument, if not for a hooded figure who had just climbed up the stairs and now was walking to their direction. It was Aphrodite. The Pisces had just come back from his temple, the closest one to the Pope's chamber.

"Aphrodite," Aiolos greeted him, glad for the distraction, as the pretty saint grew near, "How is Aldebaran?"

"He is fine," Aphrodite answered, pulling back the hood from his head and looking quite drenched from the pouring rain. His voice sounded a bit shaken as he spoke, "Only he was so angry, and so I was forced to make him a tea which I mixed with some of my special potion to calm him down. He is now…."

Camus's eyes widened in horror, "You're giving him what?"

The Swedish man blinked, "My special brewed potion, it's only to put him to sleep for a little while until he could calm himself. Nothing's poisonous. What else am I supposed to do Camus? He almost broke Kanon's neck just because Kanon has the same look as his twin brother. I was kind of panicked myself."

"Maybe it was wrong to send Kanon with him anyway…." Milo mumbled sourly.

Aiolos let out a small smile, "At ease Aphrodite. You're doing the right thing. So where is Aldebaran now by the way?"

"He's sleeping on my couch," the Pisces replied. "I told Kanon to stay with him. He was rather shaking up too so I told him to rest for a while. They both are in my temple Aiolos."

His reply made Aiolos's smile grew wider. During his life as a saint, Aiolos had never heard Aphrodite let anyone sleeping on his couch. The Pisces was too reserved to let someone else spending any longer time than necessary in his temple as he always hated any invasion to his high guarded privacy, almost the same attitude like Shaka had. Maybe all Shion's speech about friendship was starting to make progress after all.

He nodded, "Thank you Aphrodite. I appreciate everything you have done."

"It's the least I could do," Aphrodite replied politely. He then glanced to all his fellows almost shyly as he spoke again, "Maybe, rather than you wait here for nothing, you all could come to my temple to get some rest. You could come quickly here should Shion calls since my temple is the closest. I just think it would be better to wait there than here."

"That sounds like a good idea actually," Milo the Scorpion then stated, "After what had just happened, I think I really need a drink. I mean a good decent drink. A cup of coffee would do."

"Be my guest then," the Pisces smiled, aware that his sudden hospitality had somehow surprised everyone, "If any of you guys hungry, you may take whatever you want from the fridge."

Milo nodded and averted his eyes to the eldest among them, "Aiolos?"

"It should be fine," the elder Greek replied him, "Aphrodite already gave us his permission, so it's best if we follow his suggestion. And you too brother." He saw the neared refusal on Aiolia's face and put a calming hand on the tensed shoulder, "Come then Aiolia, you know well that you could do nothing here either. We'll get some rest in Pisces temple and should Shion calls, we could come back here as fast as we can."

It was but a moment before the Lion then agreed. Aiolos was right, he could do nothing here anyway, and if he had to wait here for another hour, Aiolia swore he could go crazy. The tall man slowly stood up, "Fine."

Slowly the four saints then headed to the stairs, with Aphrodite stayed behind watching them. Milo walked behind his comrades, but stopped at seeing Aphrodite didn't walk with them.

"Are you not coming then Aphrodite?" He asked him.

"You go ahead, I will catch up," the Pisces replied, gazing at his friend as Milo turned around and walked closer to him.

The Scorpion raised his fine brows, "Are you going to wait here?"

"Ummm yeah I think," he replied, "I just wish to check on Mu, if it's permitted by Shion. I mean Mu is always kind to me, and I just want to make sure that he's alright." He bowed his head, looking very sad, "I just can't imagine what he must've feeling right now, it must be really hard for him." He looked up again at his friend, and spoke, "Saga was with us that night, wasn't he Milo? But I just couldn't catch anything wrong with him… I thought I saw something in his eyes, but I just didn't know that he was thinking to go to Mu to…." His voice died.

"I don't think he ever planned to do it," his blue haired comrade commented, "Saga was just lonely. I mean you heard what Dohko said, it was the jealousy that practically made him do it."

"Yes that too…." The young Pisces replied, biting his lips.

"But you're right, it's really terrible," Milo then continued. "I wish to see Mu too, and so does everyone else. But we could only wait until Shion said so. And to tell the truth, I hate waiting, so might as well grab something to drink while doing so. It's very nice of you to invite the guys to your place."

"It's not a problem," he replied shyly and smiled, "I told you I will no longer put a barrier between me and my friends."

"That's good. I think you're doing great," Milo smiled back, enjoying the beautiful sight in front of him. The smile on the other's lips looked so terribly luscious, and Milo just had to confine himself from grabbing the man and tearing that tempting lips with his own. He really should forget on the idea as he knew they needed to concentrate on Mu's problem first. With that, the blue haired Greek pulled up his hood and stated shortly, "Alright. I'll see you later then."

Aphrodite nodded, "I'll be here just for a while. If it takes too long then I will join you and the others."

With a small wave, Milo left his friend and walked away, leaving Aphrodite with his thought to sit on one of the stoned chair. The Pisces then averted his eyes to the closed entrance of the Pope's Chamber, wishing as if by looking at it, the door could miraculously open and the High Pope would show up. He sighed to himself.

Looked like it was going to be a long wait.

**Tbc…**

**A/N : **now, after looking around almost every site regarding the Lemurian race, I found one site called TheGnosislink – Hercolubus and the Seven Races. It said (which I quote) : _'The third root race was the Lemurian civilization. The Lemurians inhabited the great continent of Mu, which was found where the Pacific Ocean is now located. The first half of the Lemurians race consisted of beings that were hermaphrodite, whose bodies had both sets of sexual organs.'_ I don't really know if this true or not, but it's just a small fact which I think could justify Mu's pregnancy in this fic. Mu surely doesn't have outer organs like women, but inside, well, he's kinda mixed up, and that's why he could get pregnant. He inherited this condition from his long lost ancestors, and since there was never any real test to prove it, so no one, including Shion, knows of this. Well before it's too late anyway. Alright, hope this will do. Thx for reading all!


End file.
